A Change of Destiny
by Nona Decima Morta
Summary: With the option of watching Princess Mary unhappily married off to the heartless George Boleyn or marrying Mary (thirty two years his junior) himself, Charles Brandon chose the latter, saving her from a living Hell with the Boleyns. Will he protect his Mary from any harm the Boleyns and Howards might inflict on her, or will he lose another beloved soul?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

**April, 1532**

Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk stared out the window, reminiscing of his brief, loving marriage with Princess Mary Tudor (Henry VIII's sister).

At the moment, he felt the same sensation he experienced when he married her.

Something's going to happen, he thought to himself. A turn for the worse. What Henry is up to, I dread to know! He's always determined to get his own way, and at times, he actually succeed. Why do I have a feeling it's to do with the women in his life?

"Charles," said King Henry VIII of England, walking up to him. "What are you doing here, staring out the window? I thought you would be chasing after some girl or spending your time in prostitution brothels like you always did. You can't keep being like this. My sister's been dead for two months. There was nothing that you could do about it. It seemed that destiny forbade you to have legitimate children and for a good, everlasting marriage. Come and hunt with Anthony Knivert, William Compton and myself like we used to always do! Stop being such a girl!"

Charles restrained himself from lashing out at his King.

"I'm still in mourning," he said flatly.

"That's for women!" snorted Henry VIII. "Women mourn for their husbands! Husbands don't mourn months for their dead wives! I'm sure we'll find a lusty wench for you in a matter of minutes! If you want a new wife, just pluck one from the English garden of fair maidens! I'm sure every girl in Court would love to be your wife and future Duchess of Suffolk!"

Charles said nothing.

Henry VIII won't understand. He never thought of anyone but himself. He believed that everyone loved him, while he only picked a few to love. Charles learnt that the hard way, losing two treasures most precious to him in the process of it.

He promised himself he'll never make that mistake again.

"Well?" said Henry VIII impatiently.

"I'm sorry?" said Charles, blinking and bringing himself back to the present time.

"I asked about your opinion on George Boleyn, Viscount Rochford," repeated Henry VIII. "You met him a few times. What do you think about him?"

"He's a young man," said Charles, surprised at the question. "The type that women admire. Probably he deflowered at least a quarter of the girls at Court like I did. I believe his father is Thomas Boleyn, 1st Earl of Wiltshire and uncle is Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk? He has powerful relatives. I think he has two sisters. Can't remember what they're called. George Boleyn seems to be an able man, and can provide well for his future wife and children. Now that I think of it, his offspring will marry extremely well to high-ranking nobles throughout England! Why do you ask? You interested in arranging a match for him? I thought he's betrothed to Lady Jane Parker?"

"Who? The 10th Baron Morley's younger daughter?"

"Haven't you heard about it?"

"Wiltshire and Norfolk haven't mentioned it. Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm planning to find him an eligible bride. One that will be out of trouble living in the country. You seem to be close to Sir Thomas More as a friend. Will you do your King a favour and talk to him on his behalf? More's a lawyer, and will be needed at Court as soon as possible."

Charles looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Keep this between us," whispered Henry VIII, steering him away from the window. "I don't want everyone in Court to know about it just yet. I finally made up my mind. I've been married to Catherine of Aragon for many years, and our life together was a lie. God had decided that our union is unlawful, and only granted us one daughter. Of course, you know that already. Catherine is already banished from Court, but that is not enough. I'll be declaring our union illegal and she will no longer be my wife. She will be given the title 'Princess Dowager of Wales'. She was never Queen of England."

"What?" said Charles, taken back. "You can't do that! The Pope will never allow it!"

"Unfortunately, I won't be granted a _Catholic _legal annulment. Catherine's damn cousin, Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor has the Pope a prisoner in one of his many Spanish castles, and there's no way the Pope will allow an annulment if he values his life. I've decided that I won't wait for his release. I will create a new religion, with me as the Head of it."

"No! What about Mary?"

"What about her? She's a bastard. Don't look so surprised, Charles! England will never have a woman to rule it! It'll cause disaster!"

"Have you thought about the reaction of the people? You are the King, but if the people grow restless, they'll rise against you! Do you really want to find yourself a pretender roaming on the Continent? What had made you think this way? The people are mainly Catholics, and will be furious if they find out you want to break away from Rome! Have you even considered the damage you'll do to Mary? Since her birth, she was raised a Princess and a devout Catholic. She will break apart when you shatter her world! The break from Rome won't be easy! Which woman is it?"

"What do you mean, by which woman is it?"

"Only a beautiful woman would convince you to do this. Who?"

"Oh, alright! You got me. You were probably deeply in love with your wife to notice the latest woman I was infatuated with. Her name's Anne Boleyn. Yes, she's one of George's sisters. She is a beauty, a goddess in every way! She suggested for me to make my own church and have sons with her! Think of it! The future generations won't have to confirm anything with that Bishop of Rome! Anne will be mother of my sons, and will be the perfect wife!"

"You are willing to sacrifice your kingdom and the love of your people just for one woman? Think before you act! I beg of you, Henry! Do not make a fatal mistake and rush into matters with dire consequences! Is there a reason why it relates to George Boleyn?"

Henry VIII handed Charles a rolled up piece of parchment.

Giving his old friend a rare look, Charles unrolled it.

"_George Boleyn_," he read aloud. "_John de Vere, Thomas Cromwell, Gregory Cromwell, Henry Howard, John Astley_. Henry, what's the purpose of all these names? Are you going to arrest them?"

"No!" laughed Henry VIII. "Why would I arrest these good men? Now that Mary's a bastard, I can't have her causing trouble for me by marrying a King or Prince, now can I? The people love her and to save myself from a rebellion in her name, and besides! Even if I do tear that little bastard's world to precious little pieces, what of it? If she's married to, let's say, George Boleyn, he can tame her from open action against me! I won't even mind if he beats her senseless!"

Charles stared at him, horrified.

He remembered the moments when the King himself called Princess Mary 'His Pearl of His World', and declared her the perfect child. An image of a younger Mary as a child, dancing enchantingly in the gardens appeared in Charles's mind.

How can an innocent, beautiful girl turn against her own father?

The idea's absurd!

Only a sly fox like Norfolk would insist upon the King's only _legitimate_ daughter to be declared a bastard, her parents' marriage stated as unlawful, and for the King to marry a commoner, compared to his wife, Queen Catherine, who was an Infanta of Spain since birth! The thought of the delightful Mary married to a womaniser George Boleyn, was horrifying!

"I want you to give this piece of parchment to Catherine," Henry VIII instructed. "As her mother, I want her to agree upon her daughter's husband. My obvious candidate is George Boleyn. If she agrees with me, I will give her a thousand pounds per year. What do you think?"

Charles swallowed an insult he had hoped to say.

"The Princess Dowager may have a different opinion," Charles replied.

Henry VIII scowled a little.

"Have you told George Boleyn about being the potential husband of your daughter?" Charles asked, having a feeling that he already knew that answer. "I can see it in your eyes. You have told him, haven't you? Or did you tell his father or Norfolk?"

"You're right," said Henry VIII, with no hint of guilt whatsoever. "I already suggested it to Wiltshire and Norfolk, and asked George to announce to Mary that he'll be her future husband, and as my marriage to her mother is illegal, she is not a Princess and is now a bastard, and she will spend the rest of her life bearing children for him and will live as Viscountess Rochford. I suppose George is on his way to tell her as we speak! Good man! Why do you look so shocked, Charles? You said so yourself, that many women admire him, and he has powerful relatives. Perfect husband for a bastard. It won't be all bad for her. She will be sister-in-law to the rightful Queen of England!"

"That's insane! Don't do this!"

"Charles! What's the matter with you? If we're talking about our conquests over women, you would be slapping me on the back!"

"I'll marry Mary! I'll marry your bastard!"

Henry VIII stared at his best friend since childhood, astounded at the turn of events. He had never expected this! He always thought that Charles would remain a bachelor and spend his days chasing and sleeping with women, not marry into the royal family! He was stunned when Charles secretly married his sister, Princess Mary, and now, he was surprised he volunteered to marry his bastard daughter who will have no advantages for him! She won't even be given a large dowry! Charles stared back at him, stubbornness in his eyes.

"I guess you're not joking then," said Henry VIII, recovering from shock. "Go on! Marry her! See if I care about it! The sooner you marry her, the better! Take her away to Westhorpe Hall and keep her there! I want you to keep her out of my sight and come to Court yourself!"

"What about that?" said Charles, indicating to the parchment.

In response, Henry VIII ripped it to pieces.

"Where is Mary?" said Charles, fear rippling through his heart.

"Still in Richmond Palace, I believe," said Henry VIII carelessly. "Why?"

Having a nasty gut feeling of what George Boleyn would do to Mary on the belief he would be her husband, Charles bolted out the room.

* * *

Mary knelt quietly by herself, in the small chapel in Richmond Palace, praying, when she heard footsteps stop at the door of the chapel.

She rose and turned around, finding herself face to face with George Boleyn.

"Mary Tudor," said George, walking towards her, his heels clinking to the stone ground. "Why am I not surprised to find you here? Do I know you too well, or are you just so dull and predictable? That will have to change, don't you think? More time at Court, less time at prayers. I heard that you pray three times a day? Is it true, my dear?"

"What are you doing here?" said Mary, backing away slowly. "Why aren't you at Court with the King and the other courtiers?"

Pulling off his right glove and throwing it onto the ground, George advanced her, a look of hunger and lust painted on his face. He had missed the shrieks of horror from women who resisted his touches and advances. It felt good to see the terrified expression on Mary's face as she found herself with her back against the wall.

George took his time; she had nowhere to go.

"It won't be too bad," he said, his voice huskier. "You will be my wife in a matter of days."

Confused, Mary found herself frozen and too stiff to move.

As George reached out for her shoulder, Mary was suddenly knocked to the ground and George pinned against the wall.

"Stay away from her!" a voice growled. "Keep your perverted face and tainted hands away from Mary at all times! You have no right to go near her! If I find you near her again, you won't have any hands! I don't care if I'll be sent to the Tower, but I rather that than to see your filthy hands all over her! I thought your would have the decency to do what you're planning to do in a different place! In a chapel?! Are you out of your mind, you disgusting cretin?! Get out!"

In a second, George was out of the chapel.

Mary was helped up and when she turned to thank her saviour, she saw it was Charles!

"No need to thank me," said Charles, gazing at Mary. "I have news that might be unpleasant and surprising to you. You are aware that your father and mother's marriage is crumbling to pieces? Your father is planning to declare his union with her unlawful, and to proclaim you a bastard. He had wanted you to marry George Boleyn."

"I guessed it would happen," admitted Mary.

"I volunteered to marry you myself," said Charles feeling a little awkward. "I couldn't see you married to a womaniser like George Boleyn. He would've made your life miserable. I know I'm thirty two years older than you, and a commoner with no ounce of royal blood in my veins. I'm probably not the Prince you thought you would marry, and I did marry your Aunt Mary for a couple of months. If you prefer George, you can go and-"

"No," Mary broke through. "If it's my father's wishes for me to marry you, I will. I rather a commoner with no royal blood than to marry into the Boleyn family and have Norfolk breathing at my neck, and for me to have the continuous fear of being poisoned by those wolves."

Charles wondered whether it was a compliment or insult.

"What about being a bastard?" pressed Charles.

"It's Norfolk's doing," decided Mary. "My father will never voluntarily call me a bastard! He loves me, and I will always be a Princess!"

Charles truly felt sorry for Mary. Cracks had appeared in her emotional wall. He silently promised to himself that once he marries her, he'll treat her with the respect that's due to her. If she wanted to stay away from Court, he'll take her to the countryside.

"When will we marry?" said Mary quietly.

"The King never specified," Charles replied. "Probably in a day or two. I will let you know when we are to wed. It'll probably be a private ceremony."

Mary nodded sorrowfully.

Charles kissed her hand and left her to her prayers.

* * *

It was a bleak, cloudy morning when Charles and Mary stood in front of a priest in a garden full of unborn and dead flowers.

Only Mary's old governess Lady Salisbury, and Sir Thomas More were in attendance.

Henry VIII hadn't announced their wedding to the Court, and banned Catherine to attend. He himself wasn't there at his daughter's wedding. He did tell Charles that straight after the wedding, he's to take himself and Mary to Westhorpe Hall and stay there until summoned back. Charles realised that by marrying Mary, he had earnt himself banishment for at least a month, depending on Henry VIII's unreliable temper and mood.

"Your Grace," spoke Sir Thomas to Mary. "My apologies your mother could not come, but she wanted me to give you this package. She says for you to open it when you're alone in Westhorpe Hall. Will you permit me to visit you in a few days?"

Mary nodded, tears brimming her Sapphire blue eyes.

Charles longed to comfort her, but he didn't know what to say.

"Thank you, Sir Thomas," whispered Mary. "Please visit my mother often, will you? You have always been a good friend to her, and she will need you more than ever, now that my father decided that she has never been his true wife and is slowly breaking from Rome. You, Chapuys, Lady Salisbury, Charles and Maria de Salinas are all my mother have."

"Of course…Princess Mary," promised Sir Thomas. "You will see that there are many Catholics throughout England that support you and your mother. I rather die a painful death than to see England completely separated from Rome."

Charles felt his heart breaking at Mary's sadness.

How dare Henry VIII do this to his beloved 'Pearl'?! Does he have a heart at all?!

Lady Salisbury embraced her former charge.

"Have this, my dear," she said, placing a golden circlet studded with Diamonds on her head. "I was given it by my father when I was a young girl and a Yorkist Princess. My title of 'Princess' was taken away from me just like you. However, you'll have a better chance of earning that title back. I will visit you when I can, but I'm afraid the King had ordered me to remain in my estates for the time being. When the time comes and you bear your own children, I will be glad to be governess to them as I was once to you. Charles, be good with her, will you? I'm sorry to speak out of term, but I worry for her safety and wellbeing. The Boleyns and Howards are on the prowl."

"I will," Charles said, with a nod. "I'm against them like you."

Sir Thomas and Lady Salisbury waved goodbye as Charles helped Mary into the carriage. Mary gazed out the carriage window as they began to leave for Westhorpe Hall.

"We can see him again," Charles spoke. "We can see anyone you'd like. I won't hurt you. You'll love it at Westhorpe Hall. I can guarantee that."

Mary nodded silently.

Charles wondered if he had offended her in anyway.

"I trust you," she said softly. "I remember that you and Aunt Mary would visit me when my mother and father were with the Court and I was sent away with my own household. I remember you congratulated me when I pushed the Dauphin of France over in our betrothal when I was three or four. You were one of the few that did so. My mother was shocked, but I think she was secretly pleased. She never liked the French, and never pretended she did. You will never hurt or offend me. Hopefully our life together in the country will be peaceful with no interference from the Boleyns and Howards. I want a peaceful life with someone I can trust."

"I'm glad you trust me," said Charles, warmth filling in his heart. "Ever since your aunt's death, I haven't taken a single mistress. Even when Sir Anthony Knivert, Sir William Compton and your father urged me to, I refused. From this moment to our deaths, I'll be faithful and honest with you. I will never take a mistress, even if my life depended on it!"

"Do we have to consummate our union?"

"Oh, um…you are still quite young. It can wait a year or two."

"No. Not a year. A few days? May I settle in at Westhorpe Halle first? Lady Salisbury told me that it will be quite different to the palaces and castles I've been living in most of my life. I don't want our marriage doubted, but we _do_ need a dispensation."

"Do not worry yourself about it. I've asked Lady Salisbury's son, Cardinal Reginald Pole, to ask the Pope for a dispensation. He'll send it to England if we're successful."

"I'm sure we have every reason to be."

"Don't be glum, dear Mary! I will love you!"

"I'm not used to travelling without Lady Salisbury."

"You will soon enough. Do you want to prove to your father and the Court what a gracious Princess you are? A graceful woman that can accept her destiny placed before her like food on a plate? Are you ready to show the world that you no longer need a governess?"

Mary stared at him, surprised.

"What?!" said Charles at once.

"You called me 'Princess'," said Mary, in wonder. "You believe that I would be reinstated as a Princess and will be the future Queen of England! You didn't marry me to be King! You didn't marry me on the orders of my father either! What kind of man are you, Charles Brandon? Are you an uncaring womaniser, the King's loyal lapdog or a man who believes in truth?"

"I am neither the first two options," said Charles steadily. "I used to be a womaniser, and the King's my lifelong friend, but I will not do what he thinks it's right, but is actually wrong. Your Aunt Mary was the one that changed me. You might change me again."

Mary genuinely looked happier, and smiled at him.

Charles grinned back at her.

_She must've thought I married her at Henry VIII's wishes_, Charles thought. _I would've never allowed her to marry a Boleyn. Her happiness is now the world to me. Once, I loved her as a niece, and now I will love her like a wife._

"Did my father bless us for our marriage?" inquired Mary.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" exclaimed Charles. "Forgive me for my forgetfulness, _dear Princess!_ The King wanted me to give you this! He didn't say anything about going or not going to our wedding, but he sounded caring when he handed it to me. He does care for you as a father should to his daughter! He gave it to me in one of his rare moments away from Anne Boleyn. Lady Salisbury's right. You will be the true Princess of England again."

He rummaged through a small bag and handed Mary a velvet pouch.

Mary took it and opened it curiously. Charles glanced at it and noticed there was a letter accompanying a small gift from the King.

Leaving the letter alone, Mary pulled out a bracelet, decorated with miniature Tudor roses made of melted jewels, gold and silver. Charles assumed that deep down inside the selfish King was a devoted, caring and loving father.

"Aren't you going to read the letter?" Charles couldn't help asking.

"Later," said Mary absently. "When I settle in Westhorpe Hall."

"Sensible idea. Very sensible. Since we're halfway there, would you like to know more about the servants and maids? You're now my wife and the Duchess of Suffolk. With that, you'll be the Mistress of Westhorpe Hall, when I'm there or away."

"Yes please."

"The housekeeper is Mistress Margaret Fitzgerald. She has noble blood, but it is very weak. Her grandfather is Sir John Fitzgerald, and her father is his second son, Henry Fitzgerald. Mrs Fitzgerald is unmarried, and very kind. She will look after you for as long as you need. She has a sister, Mistress Joan Fitzgerald (now Lady Clarke) and a few young nieces and nephews. Perhaps when we have children, they will associate with Lady Clarke's children? It'll do them good to associate with other children. She's the main person you need to know. The rest of the household are made up of the usual maids, servants, gardeners, you know. Mrs Fitzgerald will meet us when we arrive. You might find Westhorpe Hall a little empty and lonely…"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. You'll be with me."

Charles allowed her to snug up close to him, a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He hadn't told her that he might be called back to Court at anytime…

Without her.

* * *

**First Charles and Princess Mary story! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**May, 1532**

A month had gone by smoothly. Mary had soon adjusted herself to be a country wife, and life in Westhorpe Hall went like clockwork.

Mrs Fitzgerald proved to be extremely helpful.

"You don't have to worry a soul about housework," she told Mary when she arrived. "Leave it all to me, and I will take charge of the servants and maids as I always do. Unfortunately, His Grace wasn't awarded the wardships of many nobles. You have a companion in Lady Catharine Willoughby, the daughter of the Princess Dowager's good friend, Maria de Salinas."

"She is more of a guest than a ward," Charles commented. "Lady Catharine is three years younger than you, and a charming girl. Her mother swapped her guardianship of Lady Catharine to remain with your mother in banishment. I was given custody of Lady Catharine."

Mary nodded in understanding.

"Have you arranged a match for her?" she asked.

"Not yet," replied Charles. "Your father pressured me to marry her a month after your Aunt Mary died, but I refused. She doesn't deserve a commoner like me. I want her to marry well, or for love. I don't want her forced to marry a man that only wanted her wealth and titles. I'm sure you know that Lady Catharine is the only daughter and heiress of William Willoughby, 11th Baron Willoughby de Eresby. Her husband will be extremely rich after marrying her. I now hope that you can find an eligible husband for her. A man that your mother and Maria de Salinas will approve of. My other ward is Sir William Compton's nephew, Richard Compton, 1st Baron de Compton. He is a year younger than you. You might find him knowledgeable about the King's movements."

When Mary first saw Westhorpe Hall, she liked it at once. It was a large mansion made of brick, with a cosy atmosphere about it. The gardens were well-tended to, and the flowers flourished under the hard-working gardeners. The orchards were abundant and remarkably clean compared to the royal orchards that weren't cared for as much.

Mary could imagine her own children running and laughing in the gardens.

It was a lovely thought she hoped would project to reality.

"Wouldn't be wonderful?" sighed Mary, on one sunny day. "If we have our own children and they're running all around the gardens? It's a sight that I only see in my dreams and thoughts. Wouldn't you love to hold your own son or daughter?"

"It'll be perfect," agreed Charles. "Is there any signs yet? Ask Mrs Fitzgerald if you feel ill. I'm sure she'll know symptoms of pregnancy, even though she never had a child of her own!"

Mary touched her stomach wonderingly.

Could she possibly be with child already?

"Will you care if it's a girl or boy?" Mary said, worried.

"It doesn't matter," said Charles, picking up a rose. "I hope we have a daughter first. That way we can name her after your mother, whether she likes it or not. A son would be good too. Henry VIII will regret the day he declared you a bastard! Anyway, Chapuys will be visiting us today or tomorrow. He has the dispensation from the Pope. He received it from Reginald Pole, who's still in Italy. He's on thin ice with Henry VIII and can't return at the moment. Hopefully the rift between them won't widen. It might lead to unpleasant matters you can easily predict."

"The entire Pole family might be executed," Mary murmured. "Poor Lady Salisbury! My father will make up some excuse to kill them all, just because Lady Salisbury was a Plantagenet Princess, and technically speaking, they have more claim to the Throne than me!"

"They'll never betray you. The Poles are a good, Catholic family."

"I know. I hope Lady Salisbury remains neutral."

"She will. I have news from the King."

"What is it?"

"He will be crowning Anne Queen of England in a week's time, and expects to see me there. He made no mention of you. I was given the letter yesterday, but it slipped my mind. Will you manage alright here by yourself for a few days? I promise I won't stay away from you for long. That's the last thing I want. I missed female company for too long, and forgot how beautiful Westhorpe Hall is. You'll have Catharine, Richard and Mrs Fitzgerald for company though."

"Very well. When will you leave?"

"The King requested for me to be there before the coronation. I am to leave at once. I'm sorry Mary, but I have to obey the King if I want my head and body intact."

"I understand. Write back to me, will you? I will be waiting for you everyday we're separated. I hope you won't anger the King."

"You rarely call him 'my father' anymore?"

"He hasn't written or sent word for me since our marriage."

Charles kissed Mary and ordered for his bags to be packed and his horse saddled. He loved Mary more than ever (even though they were married for only a month), and wanted to see if she was truly with child or not. The last thing he wanted was to return to a Catherine-of-Aragon-empty Court. Outwardly, he supported Henry VIII in most of his decisions, but secretly, he wished Henry VIII was less selfish and proud, and more considerate to others, not only to his own desires.

Mary hoped Charles would be back soon.

* * *

Three months had passed, and there was no sign of Charles at Westhorpe Hall. Mary's thoughts were mixed with apprehension, uncertainty and worry.

"He'll be back soon," Mrs Fitzgerald assured her.

"I thought he would be gone for at least a few weeks," Mary said worriedly. "I didn't expect him to still be at Court this long. It's been three months. Westhorpe Hall is lovely, Mrs Fitzgerald, but I really have no one else to talk to, and I wish I can make myself useful instead of sitting around and allowing you to do all the hard work!"

"You're the Duchess of Suffolk!" exclaimed Mrs Fitzgerald. "It'll be scandal if I allow you to help cook or fold blankets! Why not call on Sir Thomas More? I heard that he wanted to see you and Charles. Oh, the Spanish Ambassador is here to see you."

Mary met Chapuys in the gardens.

"Princess Mary," greeted Chapuys.

"Excellency," said Mary happily. "I haven't seen you in months! Please, sit! You must tell me what is happening at Court, and how my mother is."

"I'm glad you're satisfied at your marriage," said Chapuys pleasantly. "Of course I would've preferred it if you married a Spanish or Portuguese Infante, but if you're happy, I'm happy. Court is more unpleasant without the presence of your mother. The King is infatuated still with the Whore, and there's been talk of presenting her to Francis I of France as his wife and Queen. The Boleyns and Howards are rising in Court, and have been showered with titles, lands and possessions by the King. Fortunately, Charles V is against the King's break from Rome and marriage with the Whore. Following his lead, John III of Portugal refused to support the King as well! Your mother has powerful relatives, dear Princess! The King is trying to convince Francis I to side with him against the Pope and acknowledge the Whore as his wife! You can never trust the French!"

"Is she with child?"

"Not yet. Thank the Lord for that! Are you with child? You and the 1st Duke of Suffolk have been married for three months, so is there any sign of pregnancy? It is important. Your husband is being held at Court by the King and wouldn't be allowed to return to you unless there is absolute certainty whether you're with child or not. That is the Whore's request."

"Keep this between us. Lie to the King if you have to! I must have Charles back! Yes, I am with child, but please don't let the King know that! He'll kill Charles!"

"I understand. When will you deliver the child?"

"January next year. I will go into confinement in December. My first baby will be a Winter child. Help us, Chapuys. I don't want my child to be fatherless."

"I see that you have grown quite attached to the 1st Duke of Suffolk. Of course I will help you. Your mother will be pleased at you. I will report to the King and the Whore, that you are not with child, and the physicians have said that you won't be able to have children due to your young age. I will do everything to assist you. Perhaps when you are more obvious with child, you should go to Spain? I'm sure the King will be relieved and will allow you to go to Spain."

"I will. How's my mother?"

"Your saintly mother suffers in Kimbolten Castle. At least she has Maria de Salinas for company. Sir Thomas More visits often, as do I."

"I'm pleased that you see my mother and keep her best interests at heart. She has no better friend than you. How is Lady Salisbury? Has she returned to Court?"

"No. The King did not wish to see her."

"She has Plantagenet blood, is a supporter of my mother and a Catholic. She has the factors that the King hates at the moment. She's wise and knows when she's not wanted. Will my mother want me to go to Spain and have my child there?"

"I'm sure she'll be pleased for her first grandchild to be born in Spain like she was. I must return to Court at once, to report to the King. He is waiting to know if you're pregnant or not. Of course I'll tell him that you're _not _with child. The King does not need to know just yet. Nor does the Whore. I don't want you to be poisoned by the Whore's relatives and servants. The Whore will already be sent to Hell once she dies, for replacing your dear mother. I hope she suffers on Earth too. I will make sure your husband is returned to you as quickly as possible."

"Thank you, Chapuys."

Chapuys stood up and bowed. As his eyes met Mary's gaze, he was reminded strongly that Mary was every inch Catherine's daughter.

* * *

Court felt like a prison to Charles. It was no longer the enjoyable, pleasurable place he had thought it was a year ago.

He was now an unarrested prisoner.

Henry VIII was determined to keep him busy and away from Westhorpe Hall. Almost everyday for three months, there were jousting tournaments, tennis matches, royal hunts, masque balls…the late Henry VII would be horrified at the rate Henry VIII squandered his money away. Charles was called to accompany the King in all the events as he did before he married Mary. The only difference was that it was Anne at his other side, instead of Charles's first wife, the late Princess Mary.

Charles wistfully wanted to return to Westhorpe Hall.

"Your Grace," said Wiltshire, casually standing next to Charles. "I don't believe we had a proper conversation yet, do you?"

"We never did," agreed Charles half-heartedly. "You were always on diplomatic missions in France, while I was accompanying the King in Court. Congratulations on your daughter's marriage to the King. I meant to tell you that earlier, but we never had the opportunity to talk."

"Yes, thank you. It is an honour to be related to the King."

"Yes, it is."

"I believe we're now family?"

"In a way, yes."

"That's right. The King was your brother-in-law when you married the late Princess Mary Tudor. Now, I understand you are the King's son-in-law? If I remembered correctly, your wife, the Lady Mary, was betrothed to _my_ son, before you married her."

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry about that. If compensation is needed-"

"No, no! Do not worry about it! My son is only a Viscount at the moment, but opportunities will rise once a royal Prince arrives in the nursery! It is good of you to marry the Lady Mary. My son doesn't deserve her one little bit."

Charles raised his eyebrows. Something fishy was up. Wiltshire would never talk pleasantly to him under any circumstances unless he wants something.

"Perhaps we can be…friends?" suggested Wiltshire. "Just the two of us? I promise you that my brother-in-law, Norfolk, won't have to know about it. Our friendship can have advantages to both you and me. I'm sure it's a desirable offer. The Lady Mary must be devastated at the loss of her title. Perhaps the both of us can help her out?"

"What do you mean?" said Charles suspiciously. "When do you want to help others?"

"When did I want to be treated like a bloody servant for Norfolk? Yes, I married his sister Elizabeth in an alliance between the Howards and Boleyns and I have ambitions, but which one of us had the most gain once Anne became Queen? You were here. Did I improve from my rank as Earl? Did my Mary and George marry well? Did any Boleyn profit from it? No. Only Norfolk and his bloody Howard family. His daughter married the King's bastard son!"

"Why do you want to help my wife? You'll rather side with her than with your own daughter? Why? Do you think there's nothing to gain from helping your family that you rather help the daughter of the discarded Queen that you helped orchestrate her downfall? Thanks to you, my wife is banned from her rightful place in Court and hidden away in the countryside!"

"You're right. You have no reason-"

"Now I'm physically here when I'm mentally in Westhorpe!"

"What do you want, Charles Brandon? You aren't the womanising man I thought you were. You've changed into a different man. I swear to you that I'll help you achieve three goals. Any goals you want. If I do, will you be my ally?"

"Are you suggesting that I give you some sort of test to prove your loyalty? What if this is some trick that you and Norfolk schemed up?"

Wiltshire nodded slowly.

"I have a young cousin," he said thoughtfully. "He's ten. His name is Lord John Sackville. Perhaps he will be your ward if you doubt me so much?"

"Maybe," Charles dismissively. "I must discuss it with my wife. If you want me to be your ally, convince the King to allow me to return to Westhorpe Hall as quickly as possible. Even if I don't become your ally, I will still remember you in good light. I will not view you as an ally, but a friend. Unless you agree, I will bid you good day."

He turned to leave.

"Wait," said Wiltshire quietly. "I'll help you. I'll get you out of Court."

Charles nodded at him and left, wondering if he made the right decision. Mary wouldn't approve of him making a friend out of Thomas Boleyn, but he could be helpful when the time is right. Not all Howards are cold and cruel-hearted.

That was only Norfolk.

At supper time, Charles picked at his food, unable to eat. He barely touched his ale. What if Norfolk poisoned it earlier on?

"Chapuys!" called Henry VIII. "How was Westhorpe Hall? Pray tell me. Is the Duchess of Suffolk with child or not? We can all be relieved when you tell us! I'm excited with anticipation! Forget all formalities and tell me the news!"

Anne leant forward eagerly.

Charles wondered if Mary was with child. She hadn't mentioned it in any letter…

"No, Your Majesty," said Chapuys calmly. "The Duchess of Suffolk is not with child. I talked to the local physician and he assured me that she is not pregnant."

"Wonderful news!" declared Henry VIII, raising his goblet. "A health unto Her Majesty! The Duchess of Suffolk is infertile as the fruit of an unlawful marriage! May Queen Anne be blessed with fertility and for her to give me plenty of sons, while the Duchess of Suffolk languishes in childlessness! My apologies, Charles, but I'm sure you understand the dangers of a threat to the Throne, even if it's through a bastard girl! To Queen Anne!"

Charles forced himself to remain in check and raise his goblet.

Cheers echoed through the feasting hall from the Howard faction.

Charles noticed that Wiltshire had kept his goblet on the table and wasn't cheering.

_Perhaps he's a truthful man,_ he thought. _Maybe I doubted him and he is a good ally to have. I'll wait and see how fast he can get me back to Westhorpe Hall, and then I'll have a talk with Mary._

"Thank you dear husband," said Anne in a sickly sweet voice. "I hope I will please you by bearing you

and England many Princes and Princesses. It's early days still."

"Yes," agreed Henry VIII, gazing into her pure black eyes. "Early days…"

Charles couldn't believe that Henry VIII would wish his daughter bad luck in marriage! It was fucking unbelievable! He was so self-centred that he didn't want him to have any children either! For a minute, he was so angry that if any other claimant to the Throne was looking for supporters, he would volunteer to slay the King himself!

"What say you, Charles?" said Henry VIII expectedly. "Will you do the Queen and I the honour of being godfather to our first child if it's a girl? If it's a boy, we're hoping that the French Ambassador will do it on behalf of Francis I."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Charles, forcing himself to smile.

Anne sat back, satisfied.

_I will make you pay for this, Anne Boleyn,_ thought Charles angrily. _You traumatised my Mary and now humiliate me! I will not overlook this!_

* * *

"What do you want?" said Henry VIII, glancing up and seeing Wiltshire hovering at the door. "I thought I told you to go and make yourself useful elsewhere!"

"I've been thinking," said Wiltshire carefully.

"You think too much."

"It's about the Duchess of Suffolk. I'm concerned that she might be plotting something while she's in Westhorpe Hall, all by herself. It's been three months and we haven't heard about or from her. Maybe it'll be a good idea to send Charles back? I know you're determined to keep him here until the Queen gives birth to a child, but every minute he's here, the Duchess of Suffolk could be planning something dangerous that might include disposing yourself and allowing the Holy Roman Emperor to invade. With Charles there, he can control the Lady Mary. To avoid having children, all he has to do is sleep in a different room. To satisfy his ah, manly desires, give him a prostitute. If you'd like, I can visit and see if he's following your orders from time to time."

"What an excellent idea, Wiltshire! Go and tell Charles the news at once! I should've thought about this earlier! Yes, I'd like you to see them from time to time and report back to me on what they're doing. Please leave! I have paperwork to do."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

With a bow, Wiltshire left.

He went to see Charles at once.

"You're to go back to Westhorpe immediately!" said Wiltshire, once Charles opened the door. "The King wants you to leave!"

"Really?" said Charles, surprised. "How did you manage that?"

"I told the King that Mary's dangerous," said Wiltshire, pleased with himself. "Without you, she could be up to no good. What do you think, Suffolk? I keep my promises. Do you trust me now? I guess not. You're still looking at me suspiciously. Oh yes, you need to confirm with your Mary about an alliance with me. I'll be waiting for a reply."

Charles nodded gratefully.

"I'll go at once," he decided.

Wiltshire shook hands with him and departed.

"Talking to a Boleyn?" said Chapuys disapprovingly, lurking at the door. "Mary will not be pleased. She will not be happy at all. If you want an alliance with the Boleyns, you have a double package. The Howards are tied to the Boleyns. You should be preparing yourself to be a father. I lied to the King for the safety of both you and Mary. I did out of love for her and Catherine. I come to tell you the good news that Mary is pregnant with your child, just to find that you're soliciting with a Boleyn. I will not hesitate to tell Mary what you are doing here."

"Chapuys," said Charles uncomfortably. "Eustace! My old friend…"

"What are you up to?" said Chapuys, watching him like a hawk. "Planning to betray Mary? Perhaps it would've been better if Mary married George Boleyn rather than you. At least with George Boleyn, we all know his wicked purposes. As for you, I don't know if you're trustworthy after all. You seemed to be an honest and good man when you first approached her, but now…hmm. I wonder what Queen Catherine would think of you now."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"I believe in honour and truth. I'm not like that grovelling French Ambassador, whose mouth's full of false words and lies. I only lie for love and belief. I do not blackmail people."

"Then what's your point? If you aren't planning to blackmail me, then what do you want? I promised Mary that I will never keep secrets from her. When I return to Westhorpe Hall, I will tell everything to her, I promise! I never wanted to hide anything from her!"

"Do you swear your life by that?"

"Yes! I do!"

Chapuys nodded and seemed less bird-like to Charles's relief. He handed a small Ruby ring to Charles wordlessly. Charles looked at it and then at him, confused.

"Mary will understand," said Chapuys softly.

* * *

**Thanks for the great reviews for the first chapter! Here's the next one! Please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

**December, 1532**

As Chapuys had predicted, Henry VIII gave permission for Charles and Mary to leave England and stay for a few months in Spain, on behalf of Henry VIII.

Charles V was happy to place Charles and Mary in a Spanish palace.

He treated Mary as if nothing had happened in England that stripped her from her title of 'Princess'. He even regarded Charles as Prince Consort! The Spanish Court was more solemn than the English Court, but it felt less like a Court of pretences.

"I'm pleased to hear you are with child," said Charles V to Mary, at dinner one evening. "It'll give the Harlot something to fear! May it be a son, but a daughter will frighten her too. It is wise of you to come here to have your child. Remember, we're family and I will always be there for you. I'm glad to see that the Ruby ring came into use after all! Chapuys is a wise and loyal man. Trust him with your life, and he will never lead you astray. Perhaps there's another reason for your arrival here. My son is a young lad of six, and will be seeking for a wife for the good of Spain. If you happen to die in childbirth (God forbid) and you have a daughter, why not betroth her to my son? Together, they will be King and Queen of Spain and England, and have dominions all over the world!"

"That is a lovely thought," admitted Mary.

"It can be possible, dear cousin."

"What would some of the conditions be?"

"Naturally, your daughter will have to remain and be raised as a Spaniard."

"Ah, that may be a problem. I would love to have an alliance with you, but my husband and I want our children to have a normal childhood like any other child of a country nobleman. We want to see them frolicking in the gardens, laughing and having a good time, and to wear simple clothes, not elaborate ones in Court. Even if half of Christendom still support me as Princess, I want my children to have nothing to do with the Court."

"I understand. You want your children to taste freedom before being trapped in Court. Wise decision. I would do that if I was just an Infante or Archduke, not Holy Roman Emperor and King of Spain. Perhaps when she is older?"

"If the child is a girl."

"No matter if it is a girl or boy, I will still acknowledge it as your heir."

"Thank you."

Charles V bowed at Mary, and walked grandly away. Mary often compared him with Henry VIII. There was a bit of an age gap between them, but their personalities seemed to clash. Charles V was gallant and devoted to family. He had no favourites and devoted his time in religion and taking care of his dominions and royal treasury. Henry VIII on the other hand, was self-centred and his Court was full of greedy nobles, crawling to his feet and hoping to be his favourites. Mary had a feeling that by the time she returned to England, the royal treasury would be empty.

"Do you really want to keep our children away from Court?" said Charles, interested.

"Yes," Mary assured him. "I don't want them to be viewed as threats. I want them to have a normal childhood. I don't want them to know that they might be heirs the the Throne. I want them to have the perfect childhood I never had."

"I never thought I would hear you say that."

"How long do you think the King would let us stay here?"

"He seemed pleased we're reporting back news he wants to hear."

"I received a letter from him a week ago. He requests for us to stay here for another two months and to return to England to see the birth of a Prince of England. After that, he wants us to come back to Spain for a year. He promised that he'll pay us forty thousand pounds each as long as we remain in Spain, as ambassadors for his behalf. What do you think, Mary? Our child will be raised in the Spanish Court for a whole year! If we have a son, we must name him 'Charles', after the Holy Roman Emperor. I guess they call him 'Carlos' in Spanish?"

"And 'Karl' in German. I agree with you. What if it's a daughter? Should we name her 'Katharine', after my mother as we planned, or 'Isabella' after, after Charles V's wife, Isabella of Portugal? It'll be polite to name her after the Holy Roman Empress, but 'Katharine' makes it more sentimental. There's only a month left before the child will come."

"Name her after your mother. The next girl can be named after the Holy Roman Empress."

"Do you think the Spaniards will be able to keep our future child a secret? I trust them, but I don't want the King to find out."

"Charles V is a man of honour. When he said he'll protect us (and our future child), I'm confident that he will in every respect. He can be the godfather of our child, along with his wife. I'm sure the two of them will be delighted to take that honour."

Mary nodded, touching her round stomach with a small smile.

* * *

"Push, Princesa Maria! Push!" urged a Spanish midwife. "I see the head! One more push! That's it! You have given birth to a child!"

"What is it?" said Mary breathlessly. "Girl or boy?"

"It is a daughter, Your Highness!" announced the midwife joyfully. "You have successfully given birth to a bonny daughter! She is a perfect, little girl! Look at those beautiful, deep blue eyes! Shall I tell your husband, the Duke of Suffolk?"

Mary nodded enthusiastically. She held out her arms and a smiling midwife handed her the wailing baby who was hastily wrapped in a blanket.

"My darling," crooned Mary. "There, there. Mama's here."

The door burst open and Charles ran in, beaming wildly.

"We have a daughter," said Mary proudly. "Our little Katharine. Katharine Brandon of Suffolk. Are you pleased, Charles? We have our first child, and she seems perfectly healthy!"

"She's perfect," agreed Charles. "An absolute angel! She has a few strands of auburn hair! She might turn out the exact replica of you! Do you think one name's enough for this perfect child? I heard that the newest trend is to give your child two names (three including the family name), but only calling them by the first. Do you want to try that, Mary? Give our Katharine a middle name? We can name her after the Holy Roman Empress now, but I don't think she'll be impressed that her namesake only has her name as a middle name, not a first."

"Good idea. A middle name…your feminine name? Charlotte?"

"Do you think the King will approve of us giving her that as a middle name? It is, after all, a French name, and Francis I's daughter was called Charlotte. She was betrothed to Charles V. Imagine what it would be like if she didn't die in 1524 and ended up marrying him? I don't think the Spanish Court be as serious as it is now, with Isabella of Portugal as their Queen!"

"Don't complain! We're guests! Would you rather be back in England with the Whore strutting around haughtily and boasting about the child in her womb?"

"Fair point."

"Katharine Charlotte Brandon it is?"

"Yes."

Charles and Mary smiled at their newborn daughter. She blinked and fell back to sleep, comfortably in Mary's arms. Charles felt happy that both Mary and their first child were safe. However, he knew the risks that childbirth would've had on Mary, and infections might not appear for days. As for Katharine, as a tiny infant, she would be the target of _many _illnesses.

Death is merciless on young children.

"Mary, Charles," said Charles V, entering the room. "I heard the news. Congratulations! A girl? What have you decided to name her?"

"Katharine," Mary answered. "After my mother. If it was a son, we would've named him after you. If it was a son, the Whore would lose her influence on the King. Now that we have a daughter, she might feel a little nervous, but will still be confident that there's a son in her womb as we speak. Charles V, my husband and I have been thinking. Will you and your wife be godparents to Katharine?"

"It'll be our honour!" decided Charles V. "As I was a former betrothed to you (obviously our betrothal never went through), it would be delightful to be godfather to the child! I will arrange a lavish christening ceremony and feast for my new cousin! I will support Catalina's (Katharine) claim to the English Throne just as much as I support yours! From this moment, she is the future Queen of England (after you of course), unless she has a brother that will displace her. I will put your interests near the top of my priority list! Will she take the name 'Brandon' or 'Tudor'?"

"Brandon," said Charles promptly.

Mary nodded in agreement. She knew that it was vital to continue the Tudor dynasty (if she would ever become Queen), but she was certain that all the other kingdoms would relate 'Tudor' to her greedy, thoughtless, wife-discarding father, and she didn't want that to befall her innocent daughter. She wanted her family to be of good and virtuous blood and to carry a good, untainted name.

"House of Brandon," Charles V tried. "Not bad."

"What will happen next?" wondered Charles. "Now that Mary's given birth to a child, she'll be a threat to Anne and the Court in England. What if we're summoned back? We can't take Katharine with us! She will be killed at once, and I might lose my head! Chapuys might be exiled from England for lying to the King, and Mary will be under house arrest!

"We'll be together," said Mary steadily. "We'll go through it."

* * *

As the barge began sailing away from Spain, Mary felt guilty, leaving her one month-old Katharine with her Spanish relatives.

"I'll take good care of her," Charles V had promised.

"Don't worry," Charles assured her, as they waved farewell to the Spanish royal family. "I trust your cousin, the Holy Roman Emperor. He'll be a substitute father to her while we're gone. You know as well as I do that the safest place for her at the moment is in Spain. No one in England knows about her existence, and she will remain invisible to them until the Whore is greatly subdued. If war is inevitable, we will arrange for Katharine to be the wife of the Prince of Asturias, Charles V's son. That will guarantee that they will be our allies. If I happen to die in this war and you are not with child, Katharine will be your successor. I think it'll be a better idea if you remain unmarried, or if Charles V recommends for you a good husband with military skills. I hope that it'll never happen."

"If it does, our Katharine will be Queen of England in her own right," Mary murmured. "With Philip as her King Consort. Together, they will be King and Queen of Spain and England. Charles V is nominating his brother, Archduke Ferdinand, to be Holy Roman Emperor after him."

Charles nodded.

* * *

"Presenting Their Graces!" announced the herald. "The Duke and Duchess of Suffolk!"

Charles and Mary stepped out of the carriage (they had arrived at England a few days ago and were ordered to go to Court) and walked to the waiting party. Mary had conveniently wore a cloak and hood, as it was a rather chilly day. They stood in front of Henry VIII and Anne, and bowed and curtsied. Even though Mary hated Anne, she was wise enough to avoid a public confrontation.

"You look like country folk," commented Anne.

"Mary?" said Henry VIII, not recognising his own daughter for a minute. "Is that you?"

Raising her head boldly, Mary stared at Henry VIII in the eye and pulled the hood away, releasing her abundant auburn hair.

"You've grown!" gasped Henry VIII, his eyes widening. "Mary! When was the last time I saw you?! You are so beautiful! You should've visited earlier! If I knew how much you've grown, I would've invited you to Court, and forbade you to go to Spain! I! I couldn't recognise you! Charles! What did you do to my daughter?! She's changed!"

Anne glared at her furiously.

"Your Majesty," Mary said politely. "Madame."

It was clear that she hadn't accepted Anne Boleyn as Queen of England or her father's wife. Henry VIII was still dazzled by the sight of her for the first time in quite a while. He had been told constantly (by the Howards) that she was full of no good and trouble, and to save himself from a possible death, to stay away from her. Anne wanted to see Mary suffer, and convinced Henry VIII to bring her back to Court so she could be a maid to the child in her womb.

Now, Anne regretted her decision.

Clearly, Henry VIII was too stunned to make any logical decisions in her eyes. _That Spaniard's daughter will be sorry, _Anne thought enviously. _She will regret setting foot here._

"You will join us for supper, I suppose?" said Henry VIII, recovering from astonishment. "You too, Charles. We have words to catch up on, I presume. Mary, apartments will be prepared for you at once. You will be lodged close to my chambers for the duration of your stay. I will announce your arrival to the Court at the beginning of the feast."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Mary, with another curtsey.

Charles and Mary were escorted into their new chambers.

"See your mistake?" drawled Norfolk, watching Henry VIII follow them in. "My, dear Anne! I had no idea your pride and love of humiliation would rise above your common sense! Now look what you've done! I fear that your plan had backfired! I'm not sorry at all! What will you do now? You can't expel her from Court, or we'll all find ourselves in line to the executioner's block! Control yourself woman! Hid your pride and hunger for enjoyment of other people's torment and pretend to be happy that the Lady Mary is back at Court! At least she isn't pregnant with child! Now that both Suffolk and his wife are here, we'll make sure to keep them apart."

"At least I have a son in my belly," grumbled Anne. "I'll wipe that smile from her face in a few days, when I give birth to the King's heir. After his birth, Mary's fate is sealed. She will be guilty of treason, and executed for it!"

Norfolk smiled nastily.

He wanted Mary dead, but execution was too good for her.

"Wiltshire," said Norfolk, turning to his brother-in-law. "You go and keep an eye on Suffolk. I will take care of Mary. Don't worry, Anne. We'll sort it out for you. If we're lucky, we can arrange an annulment between Suffolk and Mary, and if it isn't possible to get rid of her, we can guarantee that this time, Mary will be married to George."

Anne smirked.

"There's great opportunities for us once the child is born," Norfolk said, rubbing his hands. "If by an odd chance that the King happens to die (God forbid), a regent will be needed. Who better to be regent than the child's mother?"

"Our family will be the most powerful in all of England," said Anne dreamingly. "If Mary can't be killed now, she will be in my son's reign. My son will marry a Howard girl, and our family will soon entwine fully with the royal family. If by any chance, my son dies with only a daughter, she will be married to a Howard man, and there will be a new royal family. The House of Howard."

"No," disagreed Norfolk. "If your son has a daughter, he'll marry my great grandson."

Anne nodded in agreement.

She was too proud to admit that she needed family assistance. However, she knew the price of keeping allies, and like Norfolk, wanted a new dynasty on the Throne. A Royal House that would play puppet to the desires of Norfolk and Anne.

Their own family; the Howards.

"We had enough of a treasonous conversation," laughed Anne. "Come! Let us rejoin the Court and give a splendid welcoming to the Lady Mary's return! I have no desire to anger her! All I want to be…is nothing more than her friend!"

Norfolk laughed-a deep, throaty, velvety, evil laugh with a pig's squeal on top. The remaining members of the welcoming party (all Howards and their family members) went back into the palace, all in a better mood than before.

Wiltshire knew that he had to warn the Lady Mary.

"Why're you looking so lost?" said Norfolk, noticing him.

"Wondering where Suffolk is," mumbled Wiltshire.

"I can't believe you will hurt that poor girl," said his wife, Lady Elizabeth Boleyn (she was Norfolk's sister) disapprovingly, giving her husband a light slap. "She may be your enemy, but is still a child! God will not forgive you for murdering a seventeen year old! If I have to choose between family and faith, that will be a tough one. You two are full of ambition. Your hearts have been consumed by power. You may rise now, but your downfalls will be just as quick. You may scoff at me now, but just you wait. Anne, I can see your eyes. Mothers know best."

Anne grumbled, but said nothing.

"I'm surprised at you," said Norfolk coldly. "Did marrying Wiltshire make you a weak woman? I thought you cared about our family."

"I know your plans!" said Lady Wiltshire angrily. "You want to benefit from _my _children! You want my Mary to be the King's whore whenever Anne's pregnant! Look at your children! Perfectly untouched, and you have arranged grand matches for them! What about my children?! Are they just pawns while yours are in a higher position?"

Norfolk rolled his eyes.

He should've known that his sister would be a mother hen in situations like this!

"What do you want us to be?" he said sarcastically. "All dullards and simpletons like your Mary, who is content in being married to a knight and a courtier? I love you dear sister, I really do, but in moments like this, people can tell we are different. Very different. Then again, you are a woman, and women tend to be more sensitive in using their children for the better good of the family. Go and tend to the other ladies and leave politics to the rest of us. I'm sure the outcome will be to your satisfaction. I shall see you at dinner with your husband. Good day, Lady Wiltshire."

Lady Wiltshire glared at her brother for a minute and walked off. Norfolk watched her leave and turned to Anne and Wiltshire.

"Mothers get in the way," he said, to neither one of them.

The three of them nodded at each other and separated and went their own ways.

On the way, Anne noticed her husband talking to Mary…alone.

"I hope you enjoyed Spain," Henry VIII spoke. "I've received your letters and I'm very pleased to hear that Charles V is contemplating an alliance with me. I haven't had a chance to read the treaty he's planning to propose, but now that you're here, will you tell me the clauses?"

"He will only make an alliance with you once you no longer have Anne Boleyn Queen," Mary informed him. "He also wants me legitimised properly. It's all in writing."

She handed him a rolled up piece of parchment.

Henry VIII glanced at it.

"What about you?" he challenged.

"I'm sorry?" said Mary placidly.

"What do you think about the alliance plan? Will you have your father a poor, heartbroken man, or will you support him and do the right thing?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I cannot acknowledge Madam as the Queen. It'll ruin my mother's memory and my childhood would be a lie."

"Will you accept a deal?"

"It will depend."

"You are speaking treason against the Queen, but I will accept it just this once. Accept me as the Head of the Church of England and Anne as Queen. I will allow your mother to take her place in Court as my sister-in-law, and will give her the title 'Her Royal Highness, Duchess of Lancaster'. As her daughter, you will be the Princess of Lancaster, and upon her death, you will receive that title and estates. Your mother was descended from that title, and it is right for her to take it. I will fully legitimise you, but you will be behind every child I have with Anne."

"I suppose even behind her daughters?"

"Yes. That is the bargain. You acknowledge me as Head of the Church of England and Anne as Queen, and in return, I will place you behind all my future children with Anne in the Succession and you will be made a Princess of Lancaster, while your mother will be the Duchess of Lancaster. Both of you will be given royal quarters suited to your ranks."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but before I confer my answer, I must talk to my husband about it. He also sent you letters about the Spanish Court, did he not? As my husband, he must be known about this before I give you my answer. Pray give me a day or two before I reply. I don't want to make the wrong choice. I'm sure you understand."

"Very well, dear daughter. You shall never have to serve another."

"Thank you. I will agree to most of your terms on the condition that my mother will have the same precedence and status as Madam."

"You do not mind if you are at the end of the Succession? You will discard your faith and religion to ensure your mother's happiness?"

Mary nodded.

Anne clenched her fists in anger.

How dare her husband make a deal with her worst enemy? Mary is a threat to her own child in her womb! With Mary in the Line of Succession, it'll ruin her plans! Norfolk will be furious, and take his anger out on Anne herself! Anne was enraged that her husband would talk to Mary behind her back, and discuss such important matters without her knowledge! If he truly loved her, he wouldn't do that! It won't be long before he has bastards in the royal nursery!

Before Anne could storm in, she felt pangs of pain in her stomach.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I just kept forgetting to update! :) Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

**February, 1533**

The whole Court waited anxiously for news as Anne's labour pains increased and she was taken to her chambers by a flurry of maids and midwives.

Henry VIII stroded impatiently in circles outside her chambers.

He cringed when Anne's screams rose in the air like the screeches of sirens. The last thing he wanted was for his darling Anne to die giving birth to his longed for son. Charles and Mary waited silently near the doors, Mary's heart pounding quickly and loudly. What if Anne gave birth to a son? Would Henry VIII's earlier promises disappear up in smoke once he holds a son?

She was glad that she hadn't promised anything before Anne's pains had began. Charles squeezed her hand gently. He gazed at her, and she knew that he would support her in everything. Even if it was to claim her Queen against Anne's child.

A wail suddenly pierced the air.

Henry VIII halted in his steps and stared at the door, alert.

A sweaty midwife gave a wobbly curtsey when she saw him, and stopped when she took a deep breath and noticed Charles and Mary were also there.

"The Queen is alive," she informed them-Henry VIII, Charles and Mary. "Tired, but will survive. The child is healthy and I am confident the infant will survive childhood and be a good child to Your Majesty. The Queen is calling for you."

"Is it a boy?!" said Henry VIII, barely containing his excitement.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said the midwife, shaking her head. "The Queen had delivered a bonny, beautiful Princess. She hadn't named her yet."

"A girl," repeated Henry VIII, obviously disappointed. "The Queen had gave me a girl. Tell her I will see her and the child at the christening. I have to go and fill out the…papers that are to be delivered by heralds all over the country. Tell the Queen to name her 'Elizabeth', after our mothers. I'm sure she is a beautiful infant. I will now go…"

He walked off without looking back.

"A daughter," said Charles thoughtfully. "Isn't that a piece of luck? If the people have to choose a Queen, they'll choose you. A woman of seventeen and full of beauty and of the Catholic faith, against a mere infant that will need a regent."

"The Howards will love to be regent," Mary agreed. "Especially Norfolk. I wonder what'll happen if the King leaves me as regent instead of Anne!"

"She'll be furious!"

"It reminds me of something."

"What."

"Richard III of England. He was left Lord Protector in the name of Edward V. He was suspected of murdering the little boy and his brother. What if I pronounce myself Queen and keep Elizabeth in the Tower? She'll be a constant threat! I would want to rid myself of her, but what if she disappears? I don't want to rekindle another Wars of the Roses!"

"Don't think about that villain! He is heartless and you have a kind heart! I'm sure Elizabeth will blossom under your good care."

Norfolk sauntered past like a peacock without looking at them.

"He won't be so smug when he sees the baby," chuckled Charles. "He probably still thinks that Anne had given birth to a son, not a daughter! What a mess! Let's go and talk in our chambers. You mentioned earlier that the King wanted to propose a deal?"

"It isn't such a bad offer," said Mary, as they set off together. "I don't think my mother will agree to it though. I'll have to renounce my Catholic faith. Our future children will be Lords and Ladies of Lancaster as well as Suffolk. It's a really tempting offer, but I don't know if it's safe or not. I'll have to acknowledge the King as the Supreme Head of the Church of England, my mother was never Queen of England, and Anne Boleyn as Queen of England."

"Chapuys will encourage you to take it while you can. I agree with him! It's better for you to remain in his favour, even if you have to leave your faith for just a little while. If the King truly hates your mother, he would've had her banished to a nunnery or had her poisoned. He still loves her. What else does he say in this tempting deal?"

"I will be in the Succession…after Elizabeth."

"That isn't too bad. I can promise you that when the tide turns against the Howards, you will rise and the Succession will change to your favour."

"It will all depend on whether Anne has a son or not. If she does, I will never be Queen, and sentencing myself to life in Hell. If I agree to the bargain, I will be temporarily setting aside my true beliefs. If I risk that and Anne has a son, I would've lost and be sent to the flames of Hell. I want my mother to have the status she deserved. Charles, is it worth the risk? Will the King keep his promise if I agree? His temper is very fickle and unreliable."

"You're his daughter. He'll never forget you."

"But still…"

"It's a gamble, Mary. Ambition is a gamble. You have to try to know. If you bet and win, you'll rise high and be extremely successful. If you bet and lose, it'll be your head rolling on the ground. I'm sure God will be with you. Agree to it."

"I suppose so. When will be a good time to tell him?"

"At supper time."

"Very well. Even if I never become Queen, upon my mother's death, I will be the Duchess of Lancaster in my own right. Our eldest son will be Duke of Lancaster and Suffolk, the most powerful Duke in all of England, with the possible exception of Norfolk."

* * *

"The christening wasn't particularly lavish," remarked Charles to Mary, as they strolled in the gardens. "I remember yours. It was much more splendid and enjoyable."

"I was the King's first living child," said Mary pleasantly.

"When do you think we will return to Spain? We can't leave little Catalina all by herself! Do you reckon we will be given permission to go again?"

"You enjoy the Spanish Court? I'm surprised you prefer it to the English Court. I consider Spain my second home. Even though people here are more openly ambitious and cruel, it is still my home. I wouldn't mind whether we're in Spain or England. I just want to be with Catalina and know she's safe. I trust my cousins, but what if she becomes ill? Letters can arrive weeks after the event! We need to go there and fetch Catalina anyway."

"Yes. Hopefully we can go in a few days."

"Who is Catalina?" said a voice behind them.

Mary spun around, and was face to face with Anne.

"Catalina is our Labrador," lied Charles. "We left him behind in Spain, and we miss it. Good afternoon, Your Majesty. Such a pleasure to see you."

"Yes," said Anne suspiciously. "You can always ask for a new dog now that you're in England. Lady Mary, the King wishes to see you. I don't know why he asked me to deliver the message when he has servants to do it for him. I hope you enjoy your stay in Court before you return to Westhorpe Hall. The King is waiting for you in his chambers."

"Thank you, Madam," said Mary with a nod.

She smiled at Charles and walked off.

"Your Grace," said Sir Thomas, bowing to Mary. "I heard that the King wishes to see you. I hope it will be to your utmost advantage."

"Thank you, Sir Thomas," said Mary graciously. "I'm surprised that you are in Court, rather than in the country with your family. I suppose it is the King's matters that call you here. Charles and I always mean to invite you for supper or lunch at Westhorpe Hall, but we had to go to Spain on behalf of the King. Charles is waiting for you in outside."

Sir Thomas smiled knowingly and bid her good day.

"Mary!" said Henry VIII, greeting her with a large smile. "Such a pleasure to see you at a time like this! I know you long to return to Westhorpe Hall or see your cousins in Spain again! I promise you that I'll be quick and hopefully this meeting is satisfactory for both of us. I know your desires and you know my hopes and dreams. I hope your husband is a good talker and will keep Anne occupied for at least twenty minutes so we can talk in peace!"

"Your Majesty," said Mary, with the usual curtsey.

"Please! Stop being so formal! One of my newest desires is for you to call me 'father'. You did as a little girl. You are still my daughter."

"That is to be earned, Your Majesty. I clearly remember the day you declared me a bastard and your marriage to my mother was invalid. You wanted to marry me off to George Boleyn, and I would be dead now if Charles hadn't married me instead."

"Let us not talk about that! There's the deal I want to discuss."

"Very well, Your Majesty."

"I'm sure I had given you enough time to discuss it with Charles. I will make a minor adjustment to it before any written documents. I will acknowledge you as my legitimate daughter and place you in front of Anne's daughters. However, if she has sons, they will be placed in front of you. Unfortunately, I cannot claim that my marriage to your mother is legal. If I do, then I will be condemning myself of bigamy. What do you say? It's an extremely fair deal. All you have to do is agree to the terms I set for you last time. I also want you to be more respectful to Anne and her family. They will have to acknowledge you as a Princess of the Blood like you were since birth."

"What about my mother? Apart from giving her the title 'Duchess of Lancaster', don't you think you owe her more? She loves you and still regards herself as your true wife. Perhaps you should make her happy before you make me happy."

"Mary! Please. Your mother should be pleased-"

"She is still a Spanish Infanta. Charles V might agree to your marriage with Anne."

"Very tempting. What do you suggest? This alliance is vital to me."

"Acknowledge my mother as Queen of England. Give her everything a Queen has, with the exception of title. As for precedence, she can walk with both you and Anne. With that and my mother's happiness, I'll be content with our bargain."

"What you're saying is impossible! There's never been two living Queen Consorts! The precedence part is easy, but what of titles? The herald can't address us as 'Their Majesties, the King, the Queen and the Duchess of Lancaster'!"

"I'm sure that can be arranged when you suggest it to Charles V."

"I don't understand…"

"I know it is a little soon, but I asked the Holy Roman Emperor to come to the English Court and enjoy the hospitality after he gave me and Charles a splendid time for many months. You know that the Emperor has more interest in alliance discussions than feasting and dancing. Perhaps you can discuss it with him when he arrives?"

Henry VIII stared at his brilliant daughter, admiring her initiative moves. He thought she would be against and plotting revenge on Anne, but since her arrival, she had shown nothing but a firm and thoughtful mind and obedience!

"When will he arrive?" he said excitedly.

He always loved showing off the English Court at its finest.

"In a couple of days," said Mary happily.

Without thinking, Henry VIII embraced her like a father to a daughter for the first time since her arrival at Court. Before, it was formalities, now, it was out of fatherly love.

"Is there anything else you want?" inquired Henry VIII, releasing her.

"I wish to see my mother," Mary said boldly. "I know you will need to finalise our deal with Charles V, but I've wanted to see my mother since the day we were separated."

"Of course," said Henry VIII, kissing her on the cheek. "You may go to Kimbolten Castle with Charles and Chapuys. You may tell her the bargain and invite her to Court on my behalf. Maybe if you were the one who told her would make matters easier."

Unknown to him and Mary, Anne had heard everything. She was displeased with the turn of events and knew that Norfolk would be interested in the news. Anne was disappointed at herself for giving birth to a daughter, not a son, but promised herself that the next child _will_ be a boy and the heir of England. For a moment, she considered taking part in Norfolk's death schemes.

She quickly went to Norfolk's chambers.

"Anne," said Norfolk, looking up from his papers. "This must be important. I'm glad to know that you're taking our alliance seriously."

"Uncle," said Anne, sitting on the velvet cushion chair in front of him. "I have news that might be of interest to the both of us. I was listening to the private audience between the King and the Bastard. She had requested to see the Spanish bitch, and the King agreed to it. They were also discussing the Line of Succession and a meeting with Charles V."

"Oh dear. What do they say about Elizabeth?"

"Henry VIII is changing the Act of Succession."

"To what?! Tell me!"

"Originally, if Mary agreed to acknowledge me as Queen and Henry VIII as Supreme Head of the Church of England and her parents' marriage was illegal, she'll be placed at the end of the Succession, behind Elizabeth. Now, he's considering to place her _in front_ of Elizabeth!"

"That is disastrous! How can you let that happen?! Next time you're with child, it'll have to be a son or we'll be all ruined! With the Bastard in front of Elizabeth, she will no longer be a bastard! She will have the same place as she had since birth! If Catherine is brought back to Court, it'll be worse! The King will fall in love with her again and make steps to divorce you! Why did we allow Charles Brandon to marry Mary without considering the absolute consequences?! If George married her, we won't be in this situation! He would've sent her to a nunnery or convent days after their marriage! With Mary married to a notorious womaniser, there will be children popping in Westhorpe nursery every year! We have to sort this out quickly and efficiently!"

"What are suggesting?"

"Will you promise me that you will benefit the Howards and listen to me for advice?"

"Yes uncle."

"I don't want you to think that as Queen, you'll have power over your head. It doesn't work that way. I can make a Howard Queen, and plan her downfall as well. You're either with me or against me. Now that you claimed you are still a Howard-Boleyn girl, you will do what I order like you did before marriage. Even now that you're mother of our royal Howard figurehead."

"Yes uncle."

"Good. I want you to entertain the Holy Roman Emperor as if he was Francis I. Try and sway him towards our causes. Even if he's Spanish and cousin to Catherine, having him as an ally will be good. He may hate you, but Elizabeth is another matter. She's a royal Tudor Princess. The majority of us are Catholics, and the Holy Roman Emperor is a devout Catholic. Perhaps if you convince him to betroth his heir to our Elizabeth, it'll be a different matter. If you don't have a son, and the King dies before divorcing you, Elizabeth will be Queen of England in her own right and of Spain as consort."

"You want an alliance with Spain?"

"It will prevent religious reformation in England."

"Why?! The Pope isn't head of the church in England!"

"I'm not here to argue with you on religious grounds. Would you rather Elizabeth married to the son of the most powerful man in Christendom, or her married to a German Protestant heretic who can only speak one language? Think of it as a Queen and mother."

"I rather Elizabeth married to a French Prince or a Howard. I suppose you're right. I better prepare myself to remain calm for the King."

"Yes. You should. Let me know what happens next. You may go."

Anne nodded and departed.

Norfolk waited until she left and picked up his eagle feather quill and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment from a pile on his mahogany desk. He lifted the small lid of his ink pot and dipped the quill into it, carefully not dripping ink on his table.

_I remember the day when I helped you_, he wrote. _There's no need to say what it was. Now is the time when I need something from you. If you aid me, you will be reaped with gold and jewels for yourself and your family and you won't need to work again. If you refuse, you will find your head on a spike along with the heads of your sons, and your wife and daughters will be locked in the Tower for life. If you're willing to cooperate, meet me at the place we've agreed on years ago. If you don't show up tonight, I will personally be the one who arrests you. Yours, Norfolk._

He folded it up and stamped it with his wax seal.

He knew that Anne alone wouldn't bring anymore glory to their family (unless she has a son), and they have to do more to increase good chances in their game.

* * *

Mary and Charles found themselves amongst the members of the waiting party for Charles V's arrival in England with Henry VIII and Anne.

Even Catherine was permitted to be there.

To Mary's horror, she saw that a Spanish noblewoman held Katharine in her arms. Mary glanced at Charles nervously.

"Dear aunt," said Charles V, embracing Catherine fondly. "It has been a long time since I saw you. I heard tales that don't satisfy the demands of a Spanish Infanta. I hope they are false. You look much better than what Chapuys had described you. Probably it's the delight of seeing me as I am to you! Where is my dear cousin Maria? Ah! You've grown more beautiful than I saw you last! If our marriage had went through, you would be my wife!"

Mary laughed politely.

Anne forced herself to remain civil and smile kindly.

She understood Norfolk's plans, but couldn't make herself find any advantages in the Spaniards-even with the Holy Roman Emperor in front of her. After six years of impatient waiting, Anne had built up a strong hatred and loathing against the Spaniards, especially towards Catherine. As her detestation grew, her friendship towards the French had rapidly increased.

"Your Majesty," said Charles V, turning to Henry VIII. "I'm pleased to be back at your magnificent English Court. It is much more splendid than the French one!"

Henry VIII beamed proudly.

"Who's that?" said Anne, nodding to Katharine.

"My cousin," said Charles V smoothly. "She's Archduchess Catalina of Austria. I couldn't possibly leave her by herself in Spain, now could I?"

"Of course not!" agreed Henry VIII heartily. "What a sweet infant! Yes! Welcome to England! After settling you in, we'll show you our Princess Elizabeth, wouldn't we Anne? A feast has been prepared in your honour, and I'm sure you'll enjoy the entertainment."

"Ah, Princess Elizabeth," said Charles V, with a slow nod.

He looked around and smiled broadly at Mary.

"Perhaps you can show me my rooms?" he suggested. "Princess Mary. We have matters of utmost important to discuss."

"You must be mistaken," said Anne carefully. "It's 'Lady Mary Brandon' now. I'm sure you're aware that the Lady Mary had married His Grace, the Duke of Suffolk? The couple had been with you in the Spanish Court for a good number of months. I don't know what happens in Spain, but here in England, we prefer to use the correct titles."

She felt every pair of eyes on her.

Henry VIII glared at her.

"Please forgive my wife," he said quickly to Charles V. "She is still affected by childbirth symptoms and not thinking straight. I can assure you that she will be much better at the time of our feast. All she needs is a little rest. It is 'Lady Mary', not 'Princess'."

"Forgive me," said Charles V, smiling even more broader. "As my first cousin through my last surviving aunt, I gave Mary the title of 'Infanta' when she was in Spain. Mary is maternally descended from the great Catholic Monarchs, and it is her right. As her husband, I made Charles an 'Infante'. In Spain, everyone acknowledges them as Their Royal Highnesses, Infante Carlos and Infanta Maria. I'm sure the English translation of 'Infanta' is 'Princess'? Am I correct? You look surprised, Henry! Weren't you aware that your daughter (as descendant of Spanish Kings) is allowed the title of Princess from a different monarch? I made a public announcement just a few days ago."

"What did you say?" said Anne, alert.

"In any Court," said Charles V calmly. "Mary is to be addressed 'Her Royal Highness, the Princess Mary Tudor, Infanta of Spain and Duchess of Suffolk'. If not, there will be trouble. As half-Trastamaran, she is a member of my family, and I will not allow her to be treated in a rank she doesn't deserve. Before we feast, let's discuss business. Just you, Princess Mary, me and Queen Catherine."

There was silence amongst the welcome party. The birds had stopped twittering and even the soft breeze halted in its steps.

It was so quiet that a pin drop could be heard!

No one had dared to call Catherine a Queen since the day she was sent to Kimbolten.

Only a powerful man like Charles V would do the impossible.

"Yes," said Henry VIII, ignoring the angry glare Anne sent him. "Just the four of us. Anne, go and show where the Holy Roman Emperor's retinue are staying. I'm sure there's enough room in the nursery to shelter the young Archduchess for a while."

Forcing herself to smile graciously, Anne curtsied and with words from Chapuys, she led the others away, leaving Charles V, Henry VIII, Mary and Catherine alone.

* * *

**More reviews, the higher ****_A Change of Destiny_**** is on my fanfiction priority list! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

**February, 1533**

"It's up to you," said Charles V, in an almost-lazy tone. "I can always have an alliance with France in a click of two fingers. Your choice."

"What you're asking is impossible," said Henry VIII, gritting his teeth.

"It's possible. I'm saving your soul from the fires of Hell. What I'm asking is not a lot. I want you to acknowledge publically that Catherine is still your Queen, and Princess Mary is still your heiress until you have a son. I will agree to recognise your marriage to Anne Boleyn on the condition that she is titled 'Grand Princess'. I will secure the Pope's permission for you."

"That is not necessary, Charles V. The Pope is not head of England. I am. An alliance is much needed, but it is against my conscience to discard Anne for my brother's widow. I will acknowledge Mary as my heiress, but not Catherine."

"Very well. Catherine and Anne will be both Queens."

"That is impossible."

"The people will agree to it. I've noticed that they still don't approve of Anne as their Queen! You should be pleased at that idea. They love Catherine. If you place Catherine as Queen, they will approve of you and all their hatred against you will melt like snow! Isn't that what you want, Henry VIII? Don't you crave for the attention and love of your people? You can do it if you take back Catherine as your true wife and make her your Queen. Reconcile with the Catholic faith and the Pope. You will be the people's 'Bluff King Hal' again. Don't you want that?"

"What would Anne be then? A mistress? A whore? That will make no fucking difference to my situations at the moment! Without a son, England will be thrown into turmoil! Catherine couldn't give me a son, and Anne will! She seems fertile enough."

"So was Catherine. It wasn't her fault God summoned your children."

"What are you getting at?"

"Mary is married to a good man. Charles Brandon is strong, protective and honourable. He is devoted to her, and if you don't have a son, Mary will make an excellent Queen with Charles as her co-ruler. I will protect Mary abroad if she becomes Queen. As for Anne Boleyn, I told you. I will acknowledge her as your wife and Queen, if you publically acknowledge Catherine as a Queen too."

"What about Elizabeth? Will you regard her as a legitimate Princess as well, or will you launch a war, declaring her a bastard once I die?"

"I will consider her a Princess of England."

Charles V handed him a document.

Glaring at him, Henry VIII scanned it quickly, his eyes narrowing.

"This is absurd!" he declared. "It's as bad as setting aside Anne! This alliance brings nothing to me and more advantages for you! It says the eldest child of each English monarch after me must be married to a Spanish Infanta! What good is that? Mary's already married!"

"There's always Elizabeth," said Charles V craftily. "I'm sure you want a good match for her. Perhaps an Archduke or Infante?"

Grudgingly, Henry VIII signed the document.

He turned to Catherine.

"Please accept my humble apology," he said, forcing himself to remain calm. "I wasn't thinking straight when I decided our union was illegal. I am ready to accept you as my lawful wife and Queen, and our daughter is still heiress to the Throne until I have a son. Please accept my offer to return permanently to Court and take your lawful position by my side. You may have your ladies and retinue back, and your apartments will be set for a Queen."

"It will take time to forgive you," said Catherine coldly. "However, I will accept it as my duty as your wife and Queen. I'm pleased to remain as the _true_ Queen of England and be by your side at Court. I will begin my queenly duties immediately."

Henry VIII clenched his fists, but said nothing.

"The treaty will be arranged," Charles V said pleasantly. "Keep in mind that the alliance will need to be renewed upon Catherine's death. You'll renew it with Chapuys. I won't return to England in a hurry. My apologies, dear aunt and cousin, but I have affairs in Spain and the New World. If you decide not to renew it, I will ally myself with France."

"Unless I do so first," muttered Henry VIII.

"I'm glad this discussion went well," spoke Mary. "Why don't we join the rest of the courtiers? They must be excited of the news."

Reluctantly, Henry VIII offered his arm to Catherine, and the two went off together. Charles V and Mary followed them, secretly smiling at each other. Charles V privately liked visiting England and being served the finest food and living in the best lodgings at the expense of the naïve Henry VIII, and even enjoyed being the puppet master of the alliance between Spain and England! He knew that Mary and Catherine viewed him as their saviour (at times), and he liked to keep it that way. He wondered if he did the right decision, allowing himself to recognise Anne as Henry VIII's wife.

"What happened?" said Anne, walking quickly up to them.

Norfolk hurried to join them, alert.

"Courtiers!" announced Henry VIII. "The Holy Roman Emperor and I had come to a final agreement on the Treaty of the Kings! I have decided to re-acknowledge Catherine as my wife and Queen of England, and as our marriage is legal, the Duchess of Suffolk is legitimate and still my Heiress Presumptive to the Throne, until a son is produced!"

The courtiers cheered, and the people outside the gates clapped and shouted with happiness, as their beloved Catherine is officially Queen of England. Their hopes rose like the sun at dawn when Henry VIII kissed Catherine's hand.

The Howards and their allies were still and sullen.

Norfolk couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Catherine as Queen?!

He pulled Anne aside as the royal party headed to the banquet hall.

"What has happened?!" he demanded. "Why is the King regarding Catherine as his wife and Queen?! I don't need to tell you how serious that is! With the Spanish cow back in Court, the King will be more favoured towards alliances with Spain rather than France! Mary is now Heiress Presumptive, and our Elizabeth is useless if you don't have a son! Without a son, we won't rise further and will all be picked off one by one once Mary becomes Queen! If you have a son, we can rid ourselves of the imbecile Spaniards and Mary at last! Let us hope she dies in childbirth if you don't have a son. You always prided yourself in that witty tongue of yours. Prove to me that you can still charm a King! Your first priority is to be with a son, and your second priority is to remove Mary from the Succession. I will take care of Catherine. If you fail to have a son, there will be severe consequences!"

Without even listening to Anne's answer, he stormed off, knocking Chapuys out of the way. Chapuys picked himself up and wiped the dirt from his arms and legs and cautiously walked up to Anne, not knowing how she'll respond.

"What?" said Anne miserably. "You want to laugh at me? Go ahead!"

"Why should I, Madam?" said Chapuys, looking at her in the eye.

"You already won! With Catherine back at Court and the certainty that England will return to the Pope, there's every point for you to celebrate! I only had a daughter! I'm sure you know that my uncle's pressuring me to have a son! You're a man! I'm a woman!"

"You know as well as I do that sons are of the utmost importance to a King and Queen. I am not praying against you. I pray that you will be quick with a son to satisfy the King. Your are an extraordinary woman, Anne Boleyn. I am a man, but you have the heart of a woman and the spirit of a man. No male courtier alive can compare with that."

"You hate me."

"I don't _hate_ you. I dislike your methods in removing Queen Catherine."

"Of course. You Spaniards all support her."

"I am the servant and representative of the Holy Roman Emperor, and naturally, I support her. I do have a mind of my own, and personally, I am impressed by your methods of influencing the King. However, I disapprove of the hurt and anguish you poured on Queen Catherine and Princess Mary, and your motives of steering the King to break away from the Pope and Catholicism. That was your own doing, not the intentions of your uncle. Don't be so surprised, Madam. I know what your uncle is planning. I know most of your schemes and your urgent need to have a son. The consequences are severe, are they not? I am merely asking a question."

"Yes. What are you implying?"

"You may claim that you and your uncle have an alliance and support each other, but I can see through the façade. You loathe him."

Anne stared at him, uncertain what to say. She hated Norfolk for taking advantage of her position as Queen and still treated her as a Boleyn-Howard girl rather than the Queen. She knew that she agreed to be his pawn, but had no idea how much she was paying. Perhaps an alliance with Chapuys wouldn't be as bad as she had though earlier…

"What do you want?" sighed Anne heavily.

"Nothing," said Chapuys calmly. "Nothing yet."

He tipped his hat to her and strolled off to the gardens for a quick walk before a diplomatic meeting with the other ambassadors.

* * *

Anne sat alone in her chambers, contemplating her situation.

Charles V had stayed in England for a week, and he had intended to leave in two days' time. Chapuys had been a loyal puppy at his side ever since his arrival.

_It might be worth it_, thought Anne. _If Chapuys is serious about us being allies, I can be freed from Norfolk and all hostilities between me and Catherine will be over. Perhaps with Catherine's blessing, I will be with a son. Her symbol is a pomegranate and maybe the Almighty will grant her prayers rather than mine. I can't believe Norfolk's latest request! He wants finer apartments near mine! The King won't grant it, and I don't want it! Hopefully Chapuys can help me with it. What if he wants something too? What if he wants me to step down from Queen? What will that leave Elizabeth? I can't allow my darling daughter to be a bastard! No! She's a Princess!_

The door creaked open, and Chapuys entered.

"Madam," he greeted.

"Chapuys," said Anne, her tone warmer than before. "Just the man I need! Yes! I accept you as an ally and friend! Please-"

"The King requests your presence in the dining hall. The dances are about to begin, and as a Queen of England, you are required to be there. Unless you have a son, Madam, you don't have the cards to play. He is also expected to dance with you at his side."

"Who are you, Eustace Chapuys? The King's man?"

"Good day, Madam."

"Wait! I will not be attending tonight."

"I'm sorry Madam, but have you not heard? The King has commanded you to join him and the rest of the Court. Good day Madam."

He nodded curtly and left.

With a sigh, Anne stood up and walked glumly through the almost empty corridors until she stood in front of the double doors. She had no intention of enjoying herself at the feast. If her husband wanted her because he loved her, he would've respected her decision of staying out of the feast. _Clearly_, she thought. _I am nothing to him. _

As the doors swung open, Anne was greeted with a sudden embrace and a passionate kiss. As they broke away, she smiled when she saw her husband grinning at her. Anne caught sight of Catherine, whose lips tightened, and felt triumphant.

Chapuys looked at her disapprovingly.

"Come," said Henry VIII, leading Anne to the high table. "As proven friendship between you and Catherine, I wish for the two of you to sit, dine and converse to each other. I want to show the Emperor the love I have for both my wives."

Anne cringed when she realised he was serious about both her and Catherine being his wives. As she walked gracefully to her seat on Catherine's left, she noticed Norfolk glowering angrily at her. He's never happy with me, thought Anne. When is there a time when he smiled or praised me? The only time he does that is if I'm involved in his successful plans.

"Your Imperial Majesty," greeted Anne.

"Your Majesty," said Charles V politely. "A pleasure to see you again. I'm sure you are interested in the planned betrothal of your daughter."

"The alliance is all set!" said Henry VIII cheerfully. "Our Elizabeth will marry Philip, Prince of Portugal, and our son will marry a young Archduchess! Catherine! Don't worry about Mary. If her marriage with the Duke of Suffolk can be annulled in anyway, it will be and she will marry Infante Duarte, Duke of Guimaraes, the uncle of the Prince of Portugal."

Catherine said nothing.

Charles and Mary stared at each other, shocked.

"I can't believe it!" hissed Mary. "I'm not having it! I don't care if you aren't royal and I am! Our marriage is happy, and I'm not breaking it! We have no choice! We have to present the King with Katharine as our daughter!"

"No," said Charles softly. "We had a daughter. Only when we have a son, we shall present him to the King. Even a granddaughter won't satisfy him. Unless they press us for a divorce, Katharine will remain under the name Archduchess Catalina of Austria. I know you don't wish for us to be separated, but if your father wishes it, I can't do anything but comply to his wishes. I'm sorry, Mary. Anne still wants us to have no children, and I can't do anything about that. I want another child as much as you do, but it will be virtually impossible to have one in England. We'll go to Spain for another few years, or until we are recalled to England, with you as the proper Princess of Wales."

Mary nodded sadly.

She loved Spain, but dearly wanted a child in England.

"Mary," spoke Charles V. "Why don't you and your husband go back to Spain with me? Isabella and I wish to travel to Austria, the lower Netherlands and other parts of my dominions, and we need to leave a capable regent. The Spaniards love and respect the both of your more than any other Spanish nobleman. I believe you will both be good rulers in my name."

"What a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Catherine. "Mary can prepare herself to be the future Queen! I agree with you! What do you say, Henry VIII?"

"Very well," said Henry VIII grudgingly. "You may go."

Charles and Mary smiled at each other.

Mary knew that Charles V had no intention to travel to his conquered or inherited domains. Now that she's the acknowledged heiress (for the time being), she would no longer be required to be an English ambassador. Charles V was as determined as Catherine, for her to bear a son before Anne, and secure her claim as the Heiress _Apparent_ to the Throne of England.

* * *

It was 1534, and Charles and Mary had spent another year in Spain. This time, Mary had more contact with Catherine, to both their delight.

Mary had also given birth to the much desired son.

Charles V was unusually pleased at the news and ordered a lavish ceremony to celebrate the birth, and declared the day a national day of rejoicing and rest. The peasants and workers were given the day off, and the nobles themselves went to their houses and handed them provisions like money and food. Mary knew that in England, the nobles wouldn't lift a finger to help if their lives depended on it. That was a reason she loved Spain more than England at times.

"A son," said Charles lovingly. "Isn't he a blessing to us all? What shall we name this wonderful child? I can't keep my eyes off him!"

"Charles Edward?" Mary suggested.

"After me?"

"You and the Holy Roman Emperor. Without him, we will be prisoners in the Tower, and our children will be dead! Anne is not to be trusted. Even if we're in Spain, and she's in England, I will never feel safe or secure when she is alive and on the Throne. Without the Holy Roman Emperor, my mother would've remained in Kimbolten Castle, and probably died there. Now she is in Court, taking her rightful place as the true Queen of England. I suppose we should name our next child after the King of England to placate him, if we're acknowledged as the Prince and Princess of Wales."

"You're the Princess of Wales."

"No. Together, we are the Prince and Princess of Wales and future King and Queen of England. We had this talk already."

"It still doesn't feel right for me to be King. I know we talked about it, but I truly don't feel comfortable being the Prince of Wales. Your veins are filled with royal blood, while mine is filled with the blood of peasants and commoners."

"You're perfect to me."

"What about to the rest of the world?"

"Well…we shall see when the time comes, shan't we?"

Charles smiled at Mary, wondering whether it would be a good idea to tell her about the latest news he received from England or not.

"There's news from England," he told her. "Anne Boleyn's given birth. The King is disappointed. Not because the child is sickly, but because it's a girl. Again. He's angry at Anne, but still seems to love her. He is confident that if Anne is capable of having another child, she'll be able to have a son. Of course your mother and Chapuys are delighted that she had another daughter, but your mother didn't show her happiness in public as much as Chapuys did. The King and Anne had named the child 'Eleanor'. Anne had hoped the child will be named after herself, but Henry VIII would have none of it. Sir Thomas wrote that he declared that the mother will only name a daughter after herself if she had done the duty and given birth firstly to a son, and then to a daughter."

"Eleanor Tudor," Mary said thoughtfully. "How ill is she?"

"More than you were as a child."

"Yes, but will she survive infancy?"

"It will depend if she can survive the harsh Winters and the annual spreading of diseases. She's named after Eleanor of Aquitaine, so it is expected of her to live a long and prosperous life. Don't worry. Anne has two infant daughters, while Queen Catherine has you, a beautiful granddaughter and a newborn, blessed grandson. Believe me. If Anne kept having daughters-"

"Or stillborns or miscarriages, it will be likely that the King will find a way to get rid of her and marry another woman of his choice. Even if he has to keep my mother as Queen. If she is pushed aside, Anne's daughters might not remain in the Succession."

"They'll be declared bastards."

"You seem pleased."

"Aren't you? You won't have any opponents!"

"They've done no wrong. Young children should never be given the blame of their gender. If the King will get rid of Anne this way, I will not have it."

She is different, thought Charles admiringly. At times, my Mary can be vehemently against Anne for ruining her childhood dreams, but this?! Planning to stand up against the King for the woman who made her a bastard for a few days?! Amazing! I hope Anne is grateful if her hour of need comes to her, and she is defenceless about it!

"We should return to England next year," Mary murmured.

"Why?" inquired Charles. "I thought you love it here!"

"I do, but matters could be moving fast in England, and anything can happen! My mother could die at any moment, or Anne might be pushed aside…"

"Don't concern yourself, my love. We will return to England after you recover. I don't want anything to happen to you when we're on the ship. When we go back, what should we do about Katharine and little Charlie? I don't think we can leave them here anymore!"

"Katharine will be growing up. She'll miss us."

"We'll have to take them with us to England."

"What about the King and Anne? We can't afford to anger them."

"I can deal with Henry VIII. I know him long enough and can ease his anger. Besides, he'll be delighted at

the prospect of a grandson and granddaughter. It'll strengthen you claim."

"What about Anne?"

"She's no trouble. She's wise enough to know that it'll be better to have you as an ally than to be an open enemy against you. Norfolk's the one we should watch out for. He won't allow Anne to think for herself, and will never be an ally to you. Even if he's a few seconds away from the executioner's block, he's too proud to accept his wrongdoings."

"Will he kill us?"

"I don't think so. He might want us dead, but won't do the deed himself."

Mary sighed.

"Don't be so glum," Charles comforted her. "You're the granddaughter of the great Isabella I and Ferdinand II of Spain. They're watching you from the skies, and will never allow you to suffer. Just believe me. I will never hurt you."

"I can't wait to see Eleanor," Mary said, wondering what her new half-sister looked like. "Shall we go to England when summoned at Christmas or not?"

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! It made my day so much, that I'll give you another chapter! Please review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

**September, 1535**

Tension rose in the English Court as rumours spread like wildfire throughout England. Everyone knew that Anne and Henry VIII's marriage was no longer happy.

Mary and Charles were called back to England.

"I have news," said Mary, settling down near the fireplace. "Anne's sent me a letter. She wants me to meet her in the great hall in half an hour. Should I go? She addressed me as 'Princess Mary' for one, and didn't write herself as Queen."

"Really?" said Charles, reading the letter quickly. "Oh! You're right! The tide is against her now! She is desperately seeking for allies! What will you do? This is your decision. You can desert her by leaving her waiting alone, or you can help her."

"Me?"

"I can't advise you in this. Chapuys can't. It's your choice."

"I suppose you're right. I will go and see her as arranged, but I will not directly aid her unless it is on behalf of her daughters. I refuse to help the Boleyns or Howards in anyway, and my work is only for the good of her innocent children."

"Wise decision. I'll wait for you here. My cousin, Sir John Brandon, is taking care of Katharine and Charlie at the moment. He'll return them to us when it's the right time. You better prepare yourself to meet Anne. Chapuys knows about this, doesn't he? I know he's the Spanish Ambassador, but now that your mother is Queen, he is her loyal servant, and will try and convince you to destroy Anne and her family forever. Including her daughters. Queen Catherine may be merciful, but I doubt she'll want to see the children of the woman who replaced her to be threats to you. Chapuys hates her. You can take his advice, or you can listen to your own conscience."

"Does Chapuys want her children dead?"

"I don't know. His expressions are mostly blank."

Mary nodded nervously. The meeting with Anne was a test. Either she passes it with success and flying colours, or fails and forfeit her life.

Half an hour later, she waited in the great hall, dressed in a simple gown with a circlet on my head. She hid a small, jewelled dagger under her fur sleeve in case it was an ambush. She'd rather die fighting for her rightful cause than to be murdered by power-hungry uncles.

As the wind blew gently outside, Anne appeared in front of her.

"Madam," Mary said carefully.

Anne looked more different than she did the last time she saw her. There was no longer the glint in her black eyes. It was replaced with a look of fear and apprehension. The laughter that danced on her witty lips vanished. Instead, her lips were pale and trembling, with no confidence or certainty. She no longer looked the triumphant victor. She was a frightened deer in the forest, surrounded by a pack of angry wolves, uncertain of her fate.

"No longer," she said tiredly. "You no longer have the obligation to call me anything but 'Lady Anne'. I'm not sure you're aware, but my time as Queen is almost over. Your mother will remain Queen, and my children will be bastards. I'm sure your supporters are delighted. I cannot have a son. I failed the King. He will not sleep in my bed."

"Why summon me?" Mary inquired.

"Your mother refuses to help or see me."

"How can I help you? I have no power. The 3rd Duke of Norfolk has the King's ear."

"My uncle has deserted me. He may be the King's closest advisor, but he's already plotting my downfall with other men. You are the King's daughter. You're a young, appealing and beautiful woman. The King may not full love your mother, but he loves you. The King has also fallen in love with a woman whose family is an enemy to mine."

"Now you understand the position my mother was in when you won the King's heart. I do not care for you family, Madam. Which lady of Court?"

"Mistress Jane Seymour. Well, no longer Mistress Jane. Her father has been created the 1st Duke of Somerset, and her eldest brother Edward, is now the Earl of Hertford. There's been talk of making their other brother Thomas, the 1st Baron Seymour of Sudeley. I know what will happen next. Jane will be given grand apartments and I will be set aside."

"Why should I help you?"

"I know you and your husband have children. Charles Brandon is a lusty man, and it is highly unlikely that he will not consummate his marriage with you. There's also the mysterious trips to Spain. I don't know how the King is fooled, but I know you have two children. I'm fighting a losing battle. The King will prefer a grown daughter, an able son-in-law and two grandchildren rather than two young infant daughters. You know what will happen to my Elizabeth and Eleanor."

"If my mother accepts his marriage with this Jane Seymour, your daughters will become bastards and discarded in a country manor under the care of governesses. You will most likely be executed. You have no powerful foreign family members to back you up."

"Exactly. For the love of your half-sisters, please help me."

"They're threats to the Throne."

"Think, Princess Mary! If the King marries Jane Seymour, there's a highly unlikely chance you will become Queen of England. Jane's mother, Margery, had five sons! There's a good chance that Jane will give the King the son that he dreamt of!"

"Very well. I shall do what I can to help you and your daughters. I refuse to aid the rest of your family, even if they beg on their knees. I will speak to the King about you, just because you are the mother of my half-sisters. If you betray me after what I do to help you, I will never help you again. Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

"I'm ready to accept that my union with the King is illegal."

"On what grounds?"

"Affinity. He slept with my sister and sired two children by her. By marrying on that ground, God has cursed our marriage."

Mary nodded, ready to accept her once arch-enemy as her…friend.

* * *

"What's gone into you?" said Catherine, frowning slightly at Mary. "Please tell me it's a mistake. You did not just form a shaky alliance with Lady Anne."

"I did," said Mary, feeling slightly guilty.

"You have been a plain Duchess of Suffolk for a mere year and a few months. I thought Charles knew what was best for you! The Boleyns and the Howards have separated us for years! You would've married a Prince and became Queen Consort if it wasn't for them! Why did you become friends with Anne? Now her children will remain threats to you. Do you know how hard it was for your grandparents to take control of Castile from my cousin, Juana la Beltraneja? Having a pretender to the Throne is dangerous! I want you to be Queen Regent of a prosperous, thriving country! Not a poor one destructed by civil war! You paternal grandfather fought for the Throne in the Wars of the Roses!"

"I know, mamma. It will not happen. Charles is a strong man and can help. I know I should've made an alliance with the King's new mistress, Jane Seymour, instead, but there are the lives of my young half-sisters to think about."

"A strong man is not always useful."

"Mamma, Charles can protect me against our enemies. I know I am a Princess of England of the House of Tudor and a Spanish Infanta of the House of Trastamara-Habsburg, but I am also Duchess of Suffolk from the Brandon family."

"You're pregnant, and a shock can traumatise you. Every eye in Court is on your stomach. Courtiers are gambling whether you'll have a daughter or a son, and people might poison you! If you have a son, Lady Anne's fate is sealed. She will be executed, and you can't do anything about it. The last thing the King wants to be reminded of was his mistake in marrying her. Your future son might save the Line of Succession, but if you side with her, he might not save your head."

Mary looked at her large stomach.

"This isn't my first pregnancy," she said softly. "I'm sure Chapuys told you about it. It's my third. This is the final month, and I really should be in confinement, but the King forbade me to. He wants to flaunt my pregnancy in front of the Howards. Chapuys isn't helping. He's strutting around with a smug look on his face, as if he knows my child will be a son. He's a good friend and advisor, but can you please tell him to lower his confidence? I don't want him to be humiliated if my child's a girl. You might be the only one that can put some sense into him."

Catherine nodded, her anger melting from her heart at once.

"He's still committing bigamy," she said, shaking her head. "The King will still be sent to the fires of Hell if he remains married to Anne. She has to go. It's for the good of all of England. His soul will be safe, Anne's soul will be safe…"

"I must go," said Mary, kissing her cheek. "Charles is waiting for me. I'll see you soon, hopefully at dinner time. I'll show you little Katharine and Charlie when the time is right. Katharine is two, and she will be just like you when she's older!"

Catherine laughed and watched her daughter leave.

She was proud of Mary.

_I've been too stubborn_, she thought. _Mary is wise to make peace with Anne. Ah, I am a proud, obstinate woman. I no longer need to dedicate myself to Court matters._

"Your Majesty," said Chapuys, entering the room. "I have news from the Holy Roman Emperor. He has changed his mind about supporting the King's marriage with Anne. He decided that the King is still committing the act of bigamy, and had began organising a new treaty with the other Catholic monarchs in Europe. With the Kings of Portugal and France, they have started sending envoys to other rulers, and will attempt to recruit them into their new alliance. They've called it 'the Holy League'. It will be against the Protestant kingdoms and other heretics. The Pope has agreed to support it. Charles V had offered Henry VIII a new deal. Either he rid himself of Ann and bastardise her daughters, or Francis I will invade England with his French army and begin a religious war."

"What did the King say?" said Catherine, interested.

"He doesn't want to lose to Francis I, so he agreed to divorce Anne."

"When will he begin the divorce matter?"

"Not only is the King irritated, but he will not ask for an annulment. He is planning to find grounds to execute her for high treason. There is also the old problem of the Line of Succession. The King is aware that Princess Mary is with child, but she is his only legitimate daughter. To forge another alliance, he will need more children, preferably a male heir."

"I cannot bear him any. I worry for the safety of England, but I have failed in my duty of having a living son in my youth."

"He offers you compensation."

"Again? What for? I will not relinquish Mary's right!"

"Mary will remain Heiress Presumptive and his lawful daughter, as will her children with the Duke of Suffolk, but the matter concerns you. The King wants to lawfully remarry and have a son. For the good of the kingdom, not just for his own desires. He asks for you to retire to a nunnery. You will be the Abbess of Bourne, and will receive an annuity from the Crown. The same amount you receive now. You may visit or stay in Court, but will not be by the King's side. However, you may retain the title 'Queen of England' until your death, and will be allowed to visit your grandchildren. If the King does have a son, you may have to acknowledge him as the Heir Apparent and your stepson."

"I am not wanted once again."

"The King will ask you about your decision tonight at dinner. His new mistress is no Anne Boleyn. A very quiet, docile woman. A Catholic girl too. She will be addressed as a Princess and will take the title of Queen if you happen to die before her."

"Is it Lady Jane Seymour?"

"Yes, Queen Catherine."

"I remember her. A lovely girl."

"Indeed."

"No. I will not agree to it. I believe that Lady Jane and I will be good friends even if she usurps my position by the King's side. I shall tell the King, that I wish to retire in Bourne Abbey. However, I do not wish to be addressed or acknowledged as the Princess Dowager of Wales ever again. I am willing to bow before the Lady Jane, but I refuse to go near that title. Even as a last resort, I will take my childhood title as 'Her Royal Highness, the Infanta Catalina of Castile and Aragon'. I do not want England to be involved in a holy war against my nephew."

"You will give up this battle?"

"Oh Chapuys! This was never my battle! You view every mistress the King has as a whore and a threat to me! Very caring, but I am too old! I'm tired from constant warring in the Court, and wish to tend to my grandchildren in the country!"

"Very well. I respect your decisions, Queen Catherine. Once you sign it on paper, my first allegiance will unfortunately have to switch to the Princess Mary, but rest assure, I will always keep your interest at heart and respect your choices."

"Thank you."

The door opened and a messenger gasped for air.

"What is it?" said Catherine at once.

"Her Royal Highness, the Duchess of Suffolk!" he panted. "She is in labour! The Duke of Suffolk wishes for me to tell you that all seems to be well!"

"Chapuys," she said, leaving calmly. "I must go and see to my daughter. If this is to be the last time we speak to each other in Court, I thank you for your services and devotion for many years. If it is not, I shall see you when we speak again. My Mary may need you more than ever know. I trust the Duke of Suffolk, but he and you may not see matters eye to eye. I want you to bury the small feud between yourselves and help Mary as much as possible. Do not try and force her to do anything. She shall refuse, and her stubborn nature is similar to mine."

* * *

Anne and Henry VIII waited outside with Charles and Catherine.

"Your Majesties," said a sweaty midwife, wiping blood from her hands. "Your Royal Highness. I'm pleased to say that the Duchess had given birth successfully to a dear daughter. She is perfectly healthy and beautiful in every way."

Henry VIII sighed in disappointment and turned away.

Anne was secretly delighted. She knew it was rude of her to think that way of her new ally, but if Mary just gave birth to a daughter, will her tenure as Queen extend for another ten months if she becomes pregnant with a royal Prince?

"Your Majesty!" called the midwife. "I haven't finished telling you the good news! The Duchess had given birth to twins! A daughter and a son!"

Henry VIII spun around, stunned.

Anne's smile disappeared from her face in a second.

Charles and Catherine stared at the midwife, unsure whether to be delighted or shocked.

Henry VIII hurried in to Mary's chambers, the others following him at once. Anne knew that if the midwife was telling the truth, her days were extremely numbered. Now that the King had a legitimate grandson through a grown daughter and a trusted son-in-law, two infant daughters with weak royal blood will be useless to him.

"Dear husband," said Mary tiredly, a smile on her face. "Father, mother, Madam. I have given birth to a set of twins, including a son. Are you pleased?"

"Yes!" said Henry VIII, before Charles could say anything. "My Pearl! You have a son! It couldn't please me more! Finally! A male Tudor! What do you say Mary? Young Lord Henry Tudor, Earl of Lincoln? The name has a good ring, doesn't it?!"

Charles refrained himself from strangling the selfish King.

"What about her daughter?" said Catherine, rocking her granddaughter gently.

"A granddaughter is nothing," said Henry VIII dismissively.

"My daughter is just as beautiful and healthy as my son," said Mary defensively. "Without women in this world, there are no men."

"What shall we name the children?" said Charles, smiling at Mary. "I was thinking we should name our lovely daughter after you. You suffered in bringing the delightful darling into the world and you survived, unlike other women that die in childbirth. Perhaps we should add the name of Charles V's late mother, Queen Juana I of Castile to her name as well?"

"Mary Joanna Brandon," tried Mary. "I like it. How can you tell between me and our daughter if you call both of us 'Mary'?"

"Call her 'Mimi'?"

"I suppose that will do. We will have to call her 'Mary' when she's older!"

"Of course. What about our darling son? Shall we keep him as 'Henry Philip Brandon' as we always planned for him to be?"

"What's with the second names?" said Henry VIII, slightly irritated at the lack of attention he was receiving. "Children have no need for second names! One name is enough! Who are you naming after for that 'Philip' in his name? Charles V's son? He will not be a Brandon! That girl can, but _my_ grandson will have the last name 'Tudor', and will be raised as the Prince of Wales in Court, under my care! Without a son, he will be the next King of England. All your future sons will be in my care, and their education will be closely supervised. I will not have that Sir Thomas More educating them!"

Catherine raised her eyebrows.

"It's tradition for a woman's children to take the last name of their father," she commented.

Henry VIII glared at her.

Can't they understand?! He's the King of England! He can do whatever he wanted, and his words are from the mouth of God! His orders shouldn't be questioned! Mary and Charles should be delighted that their son will have a fine education in the finest palaces in the magnificent English Court instead of in a dowdy manor in the country! They should be thanking him for generously bestowing the royal house name onto their glorious son, not complaining! Who ever heard of a House of Brandon? Charles was a nobody before he became friends with him!

"Both my children are Brandons," Charles spoke firmly. "You cannot give one child the last name 'Tudor' and ignore the other one completely. I believe that as twins, Mimi and Harry will be closer than with their future siblings. I will not be cruel and tear them apart by leaving Mimi in Westhorpe Hall and allowing Harry to be here at Court. When they're older, I will allow both of them to join the Court, but with Mary's agreement, of course. In the countryside, both children will be safer from diseases that might strike them down at any time. You know the risks of infants dying. If you want your grandson to stay healthy, you'll allow him to be with his sister, mother and father stay in the countryside until he's older. Think wisely before you take him away."

"Fine!" grumbled Henry VIII. "A granddaughter's useless still."

As if sensing his displeasure, Mimi wailed loudly.

Catherine glared at him for a second, and walked out, soothing Mimi in her arms.

"Charles," said Mary, sitting up. "Take Harry and join my mother. I wish for a private word with Queen Anne before she leaves."

"Mary," said Anne, once Henry VIII and Charles left the room. "Why do you wish to see me? Are you planning to gloat about your capability in siring male heirs for your husband while I remain barren or could only be pregnant with stillborns and girls? I understand the glorious feeling you must have, but please. If you must gloat, do it another day."

"I have no intention to gloat," Mary said, looking at Anne in the eye.

"Why do you wish to talk to me?"

"Did you name your daughters?"

"No. I wish I did. People say I do, but I don't. The King did."

"What would you name your children?"

"I was quite happy when he named our first daughter 'Elizabeth'. Obviously he named it after _his _mother, but I imagined it was named after both our mothers. My mother's name is also 'Elizabeth'. When I gave birth to Eleanor, he immediately named her after a Queen who had four sons. He couldn't decide whether to name her 'Eleanor' or 'Philippa'. I suppose our next daughter will be a Philippa. I wanted to name her 'Catharine'. After your mother."

"I never thought you and my mother would get along well. I doubt the King would approve of naming any daughter after her! Why didn't you name a daughter after yourself? I can imagine that if you give him a son, he will instantly call him 'Henry', after himself. I remembered my mother telling me that two of my deceased brothers were named 'Henry'. I had hoped to name my son after my uncle Juan, who was my mother's favourite brother. I suppose I can have another son called 'John'. Are you alright? You don't look too well Madam."

"Stress, I suppose."

"You should rest. Where are Elizabeth and Eleanor? I had hoped by now to see my half-sisters! Why don't you describe them to me?"

"Elizabeth is two years old, but has a fiery temple of her own! I guess her flaming red hair helps ignite her anger at times! She is mostly sweet, but when things don't go her way, she will lash out at anyone for no particular reason! She's like your father in many ways. She would love to see you. I talked to her about you, and she's very excited to see you."

"What about Eleanor?"

"Well, there's nothing much to tell. She's still an infant?"

"What about her looks?"

"She will be like the King's mother, Elizabeth of York. At the moment, Eleanor has small ringlets of golden hair. I don't know if they will change."

Mary noticed that Anne sounded sadder when she talked about Eleanor. She vowed to herself that if she and Charles have a happy union together, Anne should too. She may have usurped her mother's place, but she has fallen from the King's fickle favour, and as like any desperate mother, she deserved to see her daughters grow into beautiful girls.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! It really ignited my spirit for writing ****_A Change of Destiny_**** over my other fanfictions! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

**May, 1537**

"Mary!" said Charles, bursting into their chambers in Westhorpe Hall. "We are called to Court! We are expected to be there tonight!"

"Why?" said Mary, looking up from her embroidery.

"Anne will be accused of high treason," said Charles grimly. "She's miscarried a son, and Henry VIII took it as a sign that his marriage to her is cursed. He's tired of her. What will you do now? You will be an important witness in this whole incident. Will you extract revenge on Anne and convict her of treason, like the other Catholic nobles, or will you be sympathetic to her and allow her to live? Your choice will influence the King greatly."

_So the time has come_, thought Mary. _I promised I will help her keep her head, and now she finally tastes her own medicine of being a discarded wife! I will let her live, but perhaps as a nun. She might learn a thing or two from the nunnery._

"Oh, when will we show the King our other children?" said Charles uneasily.

"I have a plan," said Mary thoughtfully. "Involving them."

"You won't use them as bait, will you?"

"Not exactly. At the moment, the King wants Anne out of the picture. He wants her dead. Don't you think that is a little too cruel for the mother of two of his daughters? I know Elizabeth and Eleanor are possible threats to me, but it seems that everyone accepts us as the King's successors. If Anne had a son, it would be a different story."

"Alright. I support you in any decision you make. What about Katharine? She is four years old and misses us. She has began her lessons, and we hardly see her. My cousins ask if we can take her and Charlie back. They're having financial trouble. I told them that we will in a couple of days. Do you want me to go and fetch them before we go to Court? They even sent a small portrait of Katharine and Charlie together, I will show it to you once we arrive."

"Thank you for the trust. Chapuys will hate me for this."

"He won't. He's a man of compassion."

"A man of truth."

Mary and Charles were silent for a minute. Quietly, they ordered their bags packed and the carriage to be ready. Mrs Fitzgerald promised her care for Westhorpe Hall and the children. The nursery had expanded, and Westhorpe Hall was more alive with the sound of children. A year after the twins were born, Mary had given birth to another daughter (Isabella 'Bella' Eleanor), to the disappointment of Henry VIII and to the delight of others. In Henry VIII's mind, Mary and Charles now only had one son and two daughters. He hadn't even bothered to remember his granddaughters' names. In his mind, only sons were worth looking and caring for, while daughters are pointless.

"Are you sure you are well enough to travel?" said Charles, concerned. "You're with child (again), and I don't want you to give birth and possibly die on the way to Court. I'm sure the King will understand the your crucial state at the moment."

"He won't," said Mary bitterly, sitting next to him in the carriage.

"He's your father."

"He's a ruthless monarch first, a father second. We have to be careful, Charles. He might use our children as pawns in his political moves. I do not wish that. I want our children to marry for love. Even if they marry commoners, I don't care. As long as they truly love each other, I'll be happy. What about you Charles? Love or politics?"

"Well, I have no say in that matter! I was born a commoner, and was never taught the advantages a political marriage can bring. I only know the troubles it can cause if a royal Prince or Princess marries for love to a nobody. I learnt it the hard way."

"My aunt. You never said anything about your marriage with her."

"It only lasted around a year."

"What happened? You never spoke about her."

Charles fidgeted with a coin, not knowing what to say. He loved and trusted Mary, but how could he talk about his first beloved wife, Mary's own fiery-tempered aunt and namesake? How could he tell her the love they had between them, and the delight he was showered with when she discovered she was pregnant? How could he face the memories of her death again?

"Charles?" said Mary anxiously. "Are you alright?"

"You're just like her," said Charles, choking back tears. "Same eyes, both stubborn in nature. Both treated to the untrustworthy nature of Henry VIII. Both of you have my love and changed me. You could've passed off as our daughter, or your Aunt Mary's younger sister. Apart from obvious differences, there is one thing that separates the both of you. She died giving birth to our child. She suffered, and endured so much pain. It was a year after your birth, and the King and I were given the choice of either saving your aunt, or saving the child. Your aunt was having a difficult birth, and wanting at least a nephew, the King ordered for the physicians to save the child. I couldn't do anything to stop it. At the end, I lost both my wife and my young son. They died hours after each other."

"I'm so sorry," said Mary, wiping his tears away with her handkerchief. "What did you name your son, before he died? Did you hate the King for all that?"

Suddenly, Charles's visions blurred…

* * *

_"Every woman has to go through this," whispered Mary of Suffolk, slightly paler than usual. "Charles, it will soon be over and tonight, we'll be toasting to our new child."_

_"I'll wait for you outside," promised Charles, grasping her hand. "I won't leave you again."_

_He kissed her forehead and went outside, as customary for a husband during his wife's child-labouring hours. Henry VIII was waiting outside already._

_"Catherine is praying for Mary and your child," he informed him. "She hopes that your child will be good friends with our darling Mary in the future. Of course they'll be cousins, but if my Pearl has no siblings, she might be lonely by herself."_

_Charles nodded nervously._

_A few minutes later, Mary of Suffolk's screams pierced the air like a sword at an enemy._

_Charles winced, forcing himself to think of the future child._

_Hours passed, and the cries of pain continued, with no sound of a triumphant mother who won a victory and was gifted with a child. Charles never cared about the gender of the child, and now, more than ever, he wanted his wife to live more than the child._

_"Your Majesty," said a physician, bowing. "Your Grace. I have unfortunate news for you. Her Grace is having a difficult labour, and there's only one option. Would you rather the survival of the Duchess or the life of her child? I'm confident that with the correct equipment and skills, one of them can be saved and will live, while the other dies."_

_"The child," spoke the King. "Make the child live."_

_Charles stared at him, horrified._

_How could he speak the death of his younger sister with such coldness? He had orally signed the death warrant for his sweet sister! _

_The next few hours were like a living nightmare. The physicians surgically removed the baby from Mary of Suffolk's womb, and it wasn't long before she succumbed to childbirth fever, due to the infections she received from the unclean knives and severe loss of blood. The child-a son-was weak, pale and small. It was doubted he would live past infancy to adulthood. There was even lesser chance that Mary of Suffolk would survive and have another child. Charles vowed to himself that if his wife lived and their child died, he will never impregnate his wife again._

_For a lusty, potent man, that would be a difficult promise to keep._

_Another couple of hours past, and the screaming had ceased._

_Charles stared at the door, full of apprehension and fear._

_A pathetic wail rose in the air._

_Without waiting for the midwives or physicians, Charles went straight into his wife's chambers, not knowing what to expect._

_"Charles…" said Mary of Suffolk weakly, reaching out for him with her deathly pale hand. "Where are you? I can't see you…all I can see are spots of black and red. What's happening? I've given birth to a boy…our dear son, are you happy with me? You have a male heir…is the King here? Where's my brother? I can't tell if he's here. He now has an English nephew. Oh, I feel so tired! So cold! Can you ask the maids to light a fire? Are the windows shut? I never felt so cold before! Have you held your son yet, Charles? I think he is crying for you."_

_"Sister," said Henry VIII warmly. "You have a son! Charles, you must be proud!"_

_"Mary," said Charles, focusing on his wife. "Your pulse is fading. Oh, dear God! DR LINACRE! Where one earth are those physicians when you need them?! DR LINACRE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW! I CAN'T FEEL A FUCKING A PULSE!"_

_"Charles…" said Mary of Suffolk, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm scared…I don't want to leave you and go…don't abandon our son. He needs his father now that I'm…joining God. Please, don't leave him with his governess and the servants. I'm afraid…why is the room getting dimmer?"_

_"What will you name our son?" said Charles, holding her hand tighter._

_"I feel tired…"_

_"A name! Please Mary! What will you name our son?!"_

_"I promised the Almighty that I will name our first daughter after the Virgin Mary. If a son, I will name him after a great man of religion. With your consent, I call our child 'Charles Joseph Christian Brandon', after you, the Almighty's father and the faith we follow…"_

_As Charles held his wife's hand until an expression of peace passed her face, he knew that his son will join his mother very shortly…_

* * *

"We've arrived," said Mary, gently shaking his shoulder. "You must've dozed off. It's a little late, so I sent a messenger to tell the King we will arrive at Court tomorrow."

"I was so tired," mumbled Charles, rubbing his eyes.

Mary nodded understandingly and walked out with him.

Before Mary could apologise for mentioning his first wife earlier on, the door of a reasonably well cottage flew open, and she found a small figure with lustrous auburn hair clinging to her skirts. She looked down and saw it was her daughter, Katharine.

"Mamma!" Katharine said happily. "I miss you! Charlie misses you too! Uncle John said you will come and visit us today! Will we go to Court? He said that as the children of the Prince and Princess of Wales, our place is at Court with the other royal children rather than in the country! I love it here, but I wish I can see you more often!"

"I miss you too," said Mary, picking up her daughter. "My! You've grown!"

Katharine beamed at Charles, her deep blue eyes sparkling like jewels.

Mary looked at Katharine closely.

Katharine had inherited the Trastamaran auburn hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her hair curled at the tips and bounced on her shoulders. As a young child, she wasn't required to wear the traditional hoods, and Mary knew she would be sorry to see her daughter's hair hidden under a hood when she is older. For now, she will enjoy admiring her daughter the most she can. She knew that Sir John Brandon and his wife (Lady Alice Brookes) were relatively poor for members of the gentry, and they lost more money taking care of their young cousins, Katharine and Charlie. Mary reminded herself to recommend both Sir John and his wife to Court later in the year.

"Be careful," said Charles, taking Katharine from Mary. "Your mamma will be having a baby, and you will have another sister or brother. You don't want to hurt him or her, now do you? That's a good girl. Did you know that you have two more sisters and another brother?"

"Another Charlie?" said Katharine, a little disappointed.

"He's called Harry!" said Charles, with a small laugh. "He is only two years old!"

"What about my sisters?"

"Well, Mimi (she's named 'Mary', after your mamma) is Harry's twin, and is also two years old. I'm sure you two will get along fine, playing with your dolls. Your other sister is Bella (her name's 'Isabella'), and she is still a baby. Do you want mamma to have a baby boy or girl?"

"Girl! I don't want another brother! Brothers take all the attention, and grandmamma wasn't allowed to

be Queen because she didn't have a son. I want a sister, not a brother. Charlie is alright."

"You haven't even met Harry yet!"

"I suppose I should meet him first! Here is Charlie! Charlie! Say hello to papa and mamma! They're finally here! Do you remember them?"

Staring at Charles and Mary with his wide, brown eyes, was Charlie.

"Hello Charlie," said Charles, taking a good look at his eldest son. "You look well! Where's your Uncle John? We have to talk about you and Katharine!"

"Cousin!" said Sir John, emerging from his cottage, a smile on his face. "It's good to sea you again! Your children have been a delight to look after! I'm glad you have Sir Thomas More as a good friend! He offered to tutor Katharine and Charlie for free. What kind of worldly scholars would do that? Unfortunately, he isn't here at the moment, as he was called to Court. I suppose you and the Princess Mary will be heading to Court as well?"

"Hello John," said Charles warmly. "This is my wife, Princess Mary."

"A pleasure to see you, dear Princess. You are lucky to have Charles as your husband."

"She is a lovely wife. How are you and Lady Alice?"

"Very well! Alice is pregnant with our second child! Our first was called to God's side, but we are confident that the second will live and be as healthy as your own children. Now, about the funds to look after your children-"

"I will give it to you immediately. If you like, I can put in a good word for you and Alice, and after her confinement, I'm sure the both of you will be welcomed in Court as a companion to the King and one of the Queen's Ladies-in-waiting. If Alice doesn't fill the requirements of a Queen's Ladies-in-waiting, I'm sure she can be one of Mary's."

"Will the King accept us?"

"Of course! He's always on the look out for new courtiers!"

"Thank you!"

"Would it be alright if we come here in a couple of days?" inquired Mary. "Like Charles said, I am willing to ask the King for places in Court for you and Alice. I'll give you a thousand pounds for your troubles, and you will have five hundred for an annuity when you work in Court."

"Yes, Your Highness," said Sir John, bowing at her. "I'm sure Alice and I can live upon a thousand pounds for at least a year with a simple lifestyle. Your dear children are a pleasure to have around the house. Your Katharine has even taken a liking to help Alice with housework. Charlie wants to help me with the stables and the horses, but he's still a young boy. Your Highness, have you thought of marriage prospects for your two angels? Are you aware that as their grandfather, the King will have an interest in their matches, and will no doubtfully arrange for them to marry men suited to his advantages? I am just a lowly knight, but I know he won't care about their love."

"They will not marry for political advantages."

"Is the King aware of this?"

"Of course not! He doesn't even know that Katharine and Charlie are alive. He thinks Charles and I have only three children. Harry, Mimi and Bella. Tomorrow, we'll prove him wrong. Well, Charles will be here until tomorrow. I'll have to go tonight."

"It will be late when you go to Court. Maybe you should stay here tonight too. There's enough room in the cottage for you to stay."

"I have to go. The King is waiting for me."

"Very well. Will you take the children?"

"Yes. Will it be alright if you prepare a basket of food for us? I can last a whole trip without food, but I don't think the children will."

"What are you doing?" whispered Charles, as Sir John went back inside with the children. "I thought we've agreed that we'll go to Court tomorrow?"

"We can't risk angering the King," hissed Mary. "You can stay, but I have to go."

Charles nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll have to support Anne," said Mary worriedly. "I can't allow her to agree to divorce on the grounds of affinity. Yes, her sister had an affair with the King, but what if her children were Carey's? That would be an entirely different story! She has children, and I can't allow a mother to die on my conscience! Even if it will annoy the King, I have no choice."

Charles sighed.

He would've loved to see Anne squirm in terror as the executioner advances her with his axe, but he knew that what Mary said made sense.

The King was evil; Anne was not.

* * *

"My Pearl!" said Henry VIII heartily, as Mary entered the room. "Just the woman I wish to see! I need you to help me at the moment!"

"Is it to do with Queen Anne?" said Mary carefully.

"_Lady_ Anne," said Henry VIII spitefully. "She is no Queen! I married a witch! She enchanted me to marry her with the bribe of sons! She is a barren hag who is disguised as a beautiful seductress! I will have no more of her tricks! As a witch, she can't be divorced. She will have to be put on trial and executed. With your help, it will guarantee her death! Just think! I am a perfectly fertile young man with every chance of having a son! My sister Margaret, had a son! Mary even had a son before she died! It's Anne's fault she cannot give me the son I wanted! Even you are capable of having sons! God has cursed me because my marriage with Anne is unlawful and she is a witch!"

"Of course as your daughter, I will aid you in anyway possible! However, in the case of Lady Anne, I must be presented with evidence that can reinforce her guilt. What will you do with her children after she is executed? They are your children as well as hers."

"They will be bastards and sent to the country with Norfolk."

"When will I have to decide my verdict?"

"Tomorrow at the most."

"Very well. Before we proceed, may I show you something? It may or may not please you. In a way, it is kind of like a gift."

Curiously, Henry VIII followed Mary to her chambers. The doors opened, and standing next to each other near Mary's bed were two young children, a boy and a girl. The auburn haired girl was obviously older than the dark brown haired boy, but by how much? A year? Two?

Katharine and Charlie.

"These are my other children," said Mary quietly. "Lady Katharine Charlotte Brandon and Lord Charles Edward Brandon. My eldest two children."

Henry VIII stared at them, speechless.

Katharine managed a wobbly curtsey while Charlie bowed slowly.

"Your eldest children?" murmured Henry VIII. "Mimi and Harry aren't your eldest?"

"No," replied Mary. "I had both Katharine and Charlie in Spain. I would've gave birth to them in England, but in fear of my life, I had them in Spain where they'd be safe. Kate (Katharine) is four and Charlie is three years old. They look like Tudors, don't they?"

"Yes," agreed Henry VIII, a little disappointed his technically eldest grandson wasn't named after him. "I think that Katharine inherited many features of her grandmother, Catherine of Aragon. Charlie looks more like your husband. That means your Charlie is the Earl of Lincoln, not Harry. I will provide the most educated scholars to teach your children. Now, there's the matter of religion. As the Head of the Church of England, they must be-"

"No. They will be raised with the Catholic faith."

"They're MY grandchildren."

"Once you rid yourself from Anne and marry Lady Jane, you will have a brood of sons and my children will not be needed anymore. I will raise my children in the Catholic faith, but they will respect and also read the English version of the Bible."

"I suppose that will compromise well. Two sons, Mary! You have two sons! Is there anything I can do for you? Is there anything you want?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. It regards Lady Anne and her children. Her children are also my younger half-sisters. As they're around the same age as my own daughters, why don't I raise them in the country with Charles? You know I am loyal to you, and will not conspire to replace you with them. I am your daughter, and I myself have a claim that you are well aware of. As one mother to another, I am a little tentative about signing Anne's death warrant."

"You won't be signing it. I will."

"Indeed, but the thought of committing her to death is quite shocking. If I was in Anne's position, I will not want to leave my children without a mother."

"I cannot allow a witch to remain in England! She will threaten the lives of everyone! Who knows? She might go to France and enchant Francis I! She will ruin France's little prosperity, and might ruin the fragile peace between our great kingdoms and destroy England!"

"What if you charge her on something less supernatural?"

"Like what?"

"Accuse her of speaking words against you, however you will spare her life because of you are a lenient King, and she is mother of two of your children. If Bessie Blount spoke against you, what would you do? Let her live because she had a son?"

Henry VIII frowned slightly.

"Very well," he said, a few minutes later. "I will divorce her and leave her and her children in your capable hands. Make sure she does not leave England, and is away from Court. Her daughters will be bastardised and be in your care. To prove your allegiance to me and not the Holy Roman Emperor, I want you to attend my wedding with Lady Jane as an honoured guest and greet her with open arms."

* * *

**Please review! All your reviews are great ammunition for a quicker chapter! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

**July, 1537**

Jane Seymour stood in front of large gold-gilded mirror (a gift from Henry VIII). She turned a little, her white gown swishing with her.

"You look beautiful, sister."

"Edward," said Jane, embracing her brother. "I'm afraid. Look what happened to Anne Boleyn! She loved the King, only to be rejected and left for the wolves. Her children are now bastards, and no one knows where she is!"

"The Boleyn Harlot is no concern of ours," said Edward Seymour, 1st Earl of Hertford calmly. "She did not give the King what he wanted. Do not fear, you will deliver him a bonny boy, and we will all be in the King's favour forever. Just think of all the riches and land we will receive! The Howards will be exiled from Court, and our allies will be installed in here. Catholicism will be reinstated, and I'm sure we'll have no trouble from either the Princess Mary or Queen Catherine."

"She will have her own children to occupy herself with."

"That is not what I'm referring to, dear Jane."

"What are you talking about? I'm sure she'll be a good stepdaughter."

"Princess Mary is a Catholic. She is on our side. She'll probably be willing to help you settle in Court, and perhaps might even agree that your sons will have precedence over her. The union between the King and Queen Catherine had never been officially declared null and void by the Pope. Even if you have a son, she will be the true heiress in the eyes of the majority of Catholics."

Their sister Elizabeth, quietly entered the room and fixed up Jane's mousy blonde hair. It had been decided that Jane would leave her hair out when she marries the King. She placed a small tiara on her head, and Edward nodded with approval.

"Your Majesty," he said, giving her a small bow.

Jane smiled thinly.

She never wanted to be Queen. She respected the King and had mutual affections with him, but her heart belonged to another man. Her true love. The man she loved was suitable for her before she caught the King's eye, but now…

"Presenting!" announced a servant. "Her Royal Highness, the Princess Mary, Duchess of Suffolk!"

The Seymours bowed/curtsied as Mary went in.

"Your Royal Highness," said the Seymour siblings in unison.

"Please rise," said Mary warmly. "You no longer need to bow or curtsey to me. Once the ceremony is over, you will officially be my royal stepmother and relatives. Lady Jane, I am pleased that you will bear my father sons, and your family is of the Catholic faith. The Howards are unreliable, but I am sure your family is trustworthy. I am sure you will make an excellent Princess Consort. I am so happy that the King chose you to be his Queen, rather than another Howard girl. You can help the kingdom prosper, while a Howard girl will only plunge it into chaos. I know I should give my gift to you after your wedding, but I cannot wait to see you, so I came early."

"I'm happy that you accept me as your future stepmother," said Jane, with a friendly smile. "I understand your mother is the Queen of England and I must give precedence to her. I am willing to do so, and I will be glad to. Even though it is obvious us Seymours loathe the Howards and Boleyns, I am impressed by your actions in saving Anne Boleyn's life."

"We're both mothers."

"I understand. I am interested to see your children."

"I will show them to you at your wedding. They are excited to see their new step-grandmother and great uncles and aunts. Here."

She handed Jane a well-wrapped present.

Looking at it inquisitively like a young child, Jane unwrapped the gift. With every eye on her, she opened the small lacquer black box and exclaimed with joy as it revealed a beautiful golden locket with a Ruby encrusted in the middle of it. When she opened it, she found miniscule portraits of herself and the King on either side of it.

"Thank you so much," said Jane, embracing Mary. "This is a lovely gift! I will cherish it with all the love I

can bear! No one had ever given me such a thoughtful present before! Unfortunately, I have nothing to give you back, oh dear. I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry," said Mary, her eyes sparkling. "It's a gift of trust!"

As the two women talked, Edward and Lady Elizabeth strolled out the room and met Thomas Seymour lurking near the door.

"It's going well," Edward said, with a small smirk. "Princess Mary is happy for Jane to be her stepmother, but what use is our sister as a Princess Consort, when the position of Queen is taken by an old woman who is past her childbearing years? As Princess Consort of England, Jane's children will always take the title 'Lord' or 'Lady'. We need Jane to be crowned Queen of England, so her son will be the Prince of Wales. At least Princess Mary is willing to be Jane's friend, and perhaps…our ally?"

Lady Elizabeth sighed and went out, leaving the two sly brothers alone.

"What do you suggest?" said Thomas sarcastically. "We poison Queen Catherine?"

A glint appeared in Edward's eye.

"It's a good idea," he agreed. "Yes, I prefer Queen Catherine to the Harlot, but when our sister has an opportunity to be Queen of England herself? I will take it and reap the benefits. However, I plan that we keep the alliance with Princess Mary. If Jane dies or has no son, Princess Mary will remain heiress, and she might possibly be the Queen Regent of England when the King dies. We might discuss a possible alliance with the King, but we must be genuinely friendly and polite to Princess Mary. There's also the need of finding you a suitable wife. Perhaps a better woman than I married. If we can't find you a royal Princess to marry, you will marry a rich heiress."

"You have a bride for me in mind already," noted Thomas, a grin appearing on his face. "Who's the pretty damsel you sought out for me? Is she wealthy? Attractive? Do you reckon the King will give me permission to marry her?"

"She's a bit young for you."

"Who?!"

"Ah, well, I was thinking of Lady Mary Brandon."

"Are you mad?! She is only a mere girl of two! There's the chance she will die in childhood, or if she will be married to a foreign Prince in one of Henry VIII's wild schemes for peace! How am I expected to wait for her to grow up before our possible marriage can be consummated? If you're hoping for me to remain faithful to her, I won't!"

"There's also the thoughts from her parents. I know the Princess Mary will refuse, but perhaps if she is offered a good bargain? The Duke of Suffolk is an odd man. He agrees with his wife more than to the King, and he is a stubborn person."

"Why not the elder sister? Lady Katharine?"

"Her parents will not let her go."

"True…what will the King say?"

"With Jane's help, I'm sure he'll see sense and agree to the betrothal."

An ambitious man, Thomas understood his brother's plans at once. He knew that if he married Lady Mary Brandon, it would be _years_ before they could have any children. However, she had a claim to the Throne. If he couldn't achieve enough power through Jane's marriage to the King, perhaps he will if he marries one of the King's own granddaughters…

"Gentlemen," said Mary, nodding at them as she walked out. "Or will I be calling the both of you 'uncles' very shortly? You don't know how pleased I am to have your sister as a stepmother! Is there by any chance you can keep a secret?"

Thomas and Edward glanced at each other, surprised.

What could Mary want as a secret? Is she pregnant with another child already?

"Of course we can," said Edward carefully. "From whom?"

"Your sister," replied Mary. "Jane. The King is planning to bestow the title 'Duchess of Richmond' upon her as a gift. It would suit her better as a Duchess than a Princess Consort. Please keep the news away from Jane. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"We understand," answered Thomas, wondering whether Edward's plans have changed. "We are all very grateful for Your Highness's news. Even though it is the King's actions, I'm sure you yourself had suggested it to him. Us Seymours will always support you and the Catholic faith. We are not like the Howards who flaunted their wealth and favour. To keep our word, when the King offered a new castle, our father rejected it."

Mary nodded, pleased at the outcome of the events.

"Princess Mary," said Edward slyly. "As we are both parents with young children, what do you plan to do to marry them off when they're older?"

"I hope they marry for love," said Mary truthfully. "I have a happy marriage, and I wish for my children to have joyful ones as well. I don't want to force them to marry men that only want them as wives for childbearing, their wealth and their claim to the Throne. Even if I have to defy my father, I will. I won't allow them to be forced to marry abusive men. Charles saved me from being married to George Boleyn. If I married Boleyn, he will make my life miserable."

Thomas nodded sympathetically.

"George Boleyn is a fucking piece of shit," he said flatly.

Edward and Mary nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" Mary asked Edward.

"Well, it's expected of me to marry them off for alliances," Edward replied. "Perhaps I might allow them to be raised with their future spouses."

"I must go," said Mary, curtseying slightly to the Seymour brothers. "We might see each other again in Court. I'll be looking forward to our future conversations."

* * *

"Duchess of Richmond?" said Charles, his eyebrows raised. "Mary, are you attempting to make your mother's life unhappy?"

"No," said Mary, frowning at him. "Why?"

"Do you take pity on every woman that the King takes as wife? You saved Anne Boleyn's life and allow her to get away to the country with her title of 'Marquess of Pembroke'. Now, you advise your father to give his new wife the title 'Duchess of Richmond'. Very thoughtful actions to stay alive in Court, but when was the last time you've seen your mother? I know you talk and visit Jane numerous amount of times, but what about Queen Catherine? She is staying at Amesbury Abbey to devote her life to religion, but I'm sure she still wants to see you."

"Religion is the thing that separated my parents. I will see my mother today. You're right. She must be upset that I've given up hope on her. Katharine might wish to see her. She knows that when she's older, she will return to Spain and marry the Prince of Asturias."

"Does the King know?"

"Of course not. He will have his own plans, but it had already been decided."

"I thought you wanted our children to marry for love? I know you want a Spanish match for one of our children, but what if it ends badly? What if the Prince of Asturias ignores one of our daughters and has a stream of mistresses? Wouldn't it be better for one of Charles V's daughters (Maria or Juana) to marry our Charlie and come to England?"

"I know you're worried, but we owe the Holy Roman Emperor so much."

"I understand. Anyway, I shall see you at dinner. The King wants to go on another hunt, and requested me to join him, the Seymour brothers and other nobles."

He kissed her goodbye.

Mary made her way to Amesbury Abbey to visit her mother.

She met Chapuys on the way.

"Chapuys," said Mary, who hadn't spoken to him in many weeks.

"Princess Mary," said Chapuys, in a rather cold tone. "I've been wondering when I will be seeing you with your mother, the Queen. My sources have told me that you spent quite some time with the King's new whore, Jane Seymour, the Duchess of Richmond."

"She isn't a whore. It is a legal marriage."

"I'm surprised that you out of all people would confirm it as a true union. There had never been two Queens, and yes, the King may have mistresses, but not two wives that are both living! It is a sinful crime, and you are a devout Catholic! I also heard that you convinced the King to pardon the Harlot! Why on earth would you do that?!"

"She is a mother. I can't allow her children to be orphans."

"Her children are bastards. I'm surprised that you are raising them with your own children. I suppose it will ensure they'll be Catholics and away from Norfolk's awful influence. Queen Catherine had been wanting to see you for weeks, after you gave birth to your latest child. Perhaps you should take it easy with the Duke of Suffolk? The last thing we want is for you to die in childbirth. Your mother doesn't approve of your latest daughter's names."

"Of course she doesn't. Charles and I named her 'Elizabeth Anne Brandon'. Not to offend my mother, but out of respect for the King's mother. I will go and speak to the Queen. Please Chapuys, alone. I won't take a long time."

"You should."

Chapuys went off to write a letter to Charles V as Mary entered her mother's chambers.

She was shocked to see Cather's sudden change.

Instead of sitting by the fireplace, reading the Bible, Catherine laid in bed, her eyes closed and her lips moving in silent prayer. Her auburn hair was filled with streaks of grey and there were wrinkles on her once-smooth face. Mary knew at one that Catherine had not long to live. She felt a pang of guilt as she thought of the days she procrastinated to visit.

"Mary," murmured Catherine, opening her eyes. "I'm pleased you are here. I know you would rather be at Court with the Duchess of Richmond, or in Westhorpe Hall with your children, but I need to see you before I depart this world…"

"I'm sorry," Mary whispered, ashamed of her behaviour.

"You have nothing to apologise for. You did nothing wrong."

"I abandoned you when you needed me most!"

"No, my darling. You did it to survive. Court is a harsh life. You have to appease the King's favourite to remain alive. I was unwise and stubborn. My actions almost costed us both our lives. You are an intelligent woman, Mary. You know what to do and when to do it. Be good friends with Jane Seymour. She is a better person than that Anne Boleyn. Remember not to get to close to any nobleman, in case the tide turns against you. Remember that, dear one…I had lived longer than I expected. I am closer to God than I was before, and I saw you give birth to children of your own. Tell Katharine that Spain is a lovely kingdom and she will be comfortable there when she marries the Prince of Asturias. I wish I could see her marry him, but it is God's intention for me to be denied that wish."

"Of course I will tell her. Do you want me to call the priest? I'm sorry to tell you that Maria de Salinas had died a few days ago."

"Ah, my closest friend. I will join her in a few minutes. I can sense it."

Mary looked helplessly as her mother was closer to drawing her last breath.

"Mary," Catherine whispered again. "I love you…everything I did was not a waste. Trust Sir Thomas More and the men your husband is good friends with. Do not rebel against your father, but do not abandon your faith. Promise me you will not allow your children to marry heretics and taint your descendants' bloodlines with unholy blood. Promise me your children will not be raised as heretics. Please keep them away from the King…"

"I promise," said Mary, squeezing her hand for the final time. "I know you'll look out for us from the skies next to God's side."

Catherine smiled and closed her eyes for the last time, a content and happy woman.

A few minutes later, Mary withdrew to a different room, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Princess Mary," said Chapuys, instantly at her side. "My condolences on your mother, the Queen's death. Upon her death, my allegiance is to you. It is now my duty to put your interests and the interests of your children in my heart, above others."

"Thank you," said Mary, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I can't believe she's dead. I'm a terrible daughter. I should've been with her the last few days."

"It's not your fault," said Chapuys, handing her a handkerchief. "You have children to look after, and to stay in the King's favour, it was your duty to mingle with the Seymours and associate yourself with his new whore, the Duchess of Richmond. Your mother understood. I know you will be mourning her death for the next few weeks, but may I tell you some rather interesting news? I've visited the late Queen Catherine every day, and there was a sudden change in her health."

"In what way?"

"She was in a perfectly good condition two days ago. Yesterday when I visited her, she was paler and more sick than usual."

"Chapuys, are you saying that someone poisoned her food or drink? Why would anybody do that? She was largely ignored by the King during the last few days of her life! She was hardly a threat at Court! She didn't even go there!"

"Perhaps…the Boleyns and Howards?"

"Wouldn't I be more a threat than my mother? Elizabeth and Eleanor are my half-sisters. Even if they're not bastards, I would be in front of them in the Line of Succession, as would my children. The only people I know with possible motives are the Seymours, but that's highly unlikely! Jane is already the King's wife and pregnant with child! She's so…demure and obedient! I can't dream of her murdering someone in cold blood! Her brothers are another story, but why would they find it necessary to kill my mother if their sister has the King's love? The Seymours are Catholics, and my mother viewed them quite highly. I think Norfolk is responsible for this."

"Of course. With your permission, may I investigate her possible murder?"

"Yes. If it won't interfere with your ambassadorial duties."

"Nothing will, Your Highness."

Mary managed a weak smile before tears welled in her eyes once more. Chapuys bowed and departed, leaving her alone with her emotions.

* * *

"What?" said Norfolk, leaning forward. "Are you certain? Catherine is dead? Are you telling me that our worst enemy is finally dead?"

"Yes," said Wiltshire for the hundredth time. "Catherine of Aragon died."

"Splendid! Splendid! Finally she is out of our way! Unfortunately, it is a few years too late. How did she die? Did she die naturally?"

"What's with all these questions, Norfolk? You seem unusually pleased that she has died. Yes, it is good for the Howards and Boleyns, but you seem as if you don't mean the joy. What did you do? Slip something in her tea to hasten her death?"

"Planning to, but I didn't kill her."

"Who did? One of your servants? A family member?"

"Why are you suspecting me, Wiltshire? Doesn't family allegiance mean anything to you? Without me, your daughter wouldn't even have rose to the status of Queen Consort! I can assure you that I have the perfect alibi for Catherine's possible murder. If I did kill Catherine, I would be more discreet about it. Now go and make yourself useful and report back to me if you find some clue about how she died. I doubt it was naturally. Why don't you go and investigate the Seymours? Those brothers of the Duchess of Richmond are greedy and ambitious. I have a feeling that Chapuys is about to have a closer look at our activities, so be on the lookout. Good day, Wiltshire."

"It is thanks to you that Anne is no longer Queen Consort! It is thanks to Her Royal Highness, the Duchess of Suffolk that she still has her head! I'm grateful to the Princess Mary that my granddaughters are well-looked after, and Anne is now the acknowledged Marquess of Pembroke! What would you have preferred? An executed niece, or a wealthy ex-Queen?"

"I shall see you at dinner tonight. Good day."

Gritting his teeth angrily, Wiltshire exited the room, fuming with rage.

"My Lord Wiltshire," said Hertford, leaning against the wall. "A pleasure to see you. Perhaps now we can have a decent conversation? Maybe we can have a sensible talk without bloodshed, now that both of our families have something in common?"

"Queen Catherine is dead," said Wiltshire steadily. "Is that the common similarity between us? I suppose you Seymours suspect the Howards of poisoning her, and stereotypically the Spaniards suspect both of us? What are you afraid of? Your sister is now the Duchess of Richmond and in a few days, she will be the sole Queen of England. Good day to you, My Lord Hertford."

"Wait a minute. Don't you want to consider an alliance with us?"

"I have no daughters or sons to barter with. You do. I only have two daughters that have whored with the King, and their children are all his bastards. My son was jilted from a Princess, and now even Mistress Jane Parker refused to marry him! Why would you want one of your children to marry one of my bastard, no good grandchildren?"

"I understand that you and Norfolk aren't on the same ground? For one thing, he's a Duke and from an influential and wealthy family, while you're an Earl. I'm sure if you become my ally and assist my family in certain issues, I shall promote you to a dukedom."

"Norfolk will still overpower me."

"What if, let's say, your son marries a Princess and your daughters marry Princes?"

"Impossible! There are no Princes or Princesses of England left! Unless you can prove to me that you can arrange for my children to marry or remarry well, I am not interested in an alliance where only you prosper from the gains. Until then, good day to you."

Hertford watched as Wiltshire walked off in an angry huff, a slow smile of satisfaction spreading across his face. He would soon tame the Howards and Boleyns once and for all.

* * *

**I was plagued with assignments and schoolwork, so my sincere apologies about the late update! Please review! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

**September, 1537**

"She will be crowned Queen of England," said Charles to Mary after breakfast. "Henry VIII decided that he had mourned your mother enough and will have Jane his Queen."

Mary shook her head in disbelief.

"He hasn't changed," she said in a disappointed tone. "I thought that now he has Jane, he might think less of himself. I guess I had placed too much hope in him. He will never change for anyone. Even if his life depended on it. I guess we should return to Westhorpe Hall. At least there we can have the delight of watching our lovely children grow and stay away from the intrigues of Court. When do you suppose will be a good time to leave?"

"Unfortunately, we can't," said Charles regretfully. "The King expects us to be there with Kate, Charlie, Harry and Mimi. He seemed dismissive when he mentioned Kate and Mimi, but I told him that either the four of them all go, or none at all."

"What does he have against granddaughters and females?!"

"I don't know. He wants more proof of your obedience."

"At times like these, I wish I was a boy and my obedience won't be challenged, and my poor mother wouldn't have gone through all the troubles she did! My children (no matter the gender) would all be loved, and England would've still remained a pure Catholic nation! Now thanks to what happened, there's no way we can turn back time to amend it."

"If you were a boy, you would never have married me! Don't worry. We will change England back into a Catholic country. I promise. Our children will be loved by your father, even if I have to make him love them all. Do you want to prepare your dress?"

"What's the point? I'm still in mourning for my mother. I shall wear black."

"The King forbade black for the occasion."

"I'm sorry, but that I will have to disobey. My first respect goes to my deceased mother."

"You will be punished for it. Please don't take the risk!"

"I don't want to upset you Charles, but I can't go through with a coronation when my mother just died two months ago. I'd rather risk the King's wrath than be disrespectful to my mother. He's already declared me a bastard. What worse can he do to me? Kill me? Arrest me for treason? I'm not afraid. You may wear bright colours, but I'm wearing black. If the children must go, they will wear black to respect the death of their grandmother. They may have received a new step-grandmother, but they will still properly mourn the death of their true grandmother. There's nothing you can do to change my mind, Charles. I will not celebrate when my mother died so closely."

"Mary! I understand the love between you and your mother, but she will not want you to keep mourning her. She will want you alive to take the crown upon your father's death, not languish in the Tower at the hands of Protestant heretics!"

Mary frowned slightly.

"I can't wear colourful dresses!" she protested.

"Wear dark purple?" suggested Charles. "Or a dark colour? Anything but black will do. A small amount of jewellery might be acceptable."

"Mamma!" said Katharine, jumping into Mary's arms. "Grandpapa is here! He says that Charlie and Harry are going to Court! Is it true?! Can I go to Court too?! He's waiting for you in the gardens! He isn't wearing black anymore!"

Charles and Mary glanced at each other in alarm.

The King is here?

Did he tell their children about the possible trip to Court?

At the moment, the couple and their four eldest children resided at Beaulieu Palace (at Henry VIII's insistence), while Isabella, Bessie (Elizabeth Anne) and their half-aunts Elizabeth and Eleanor stayed in Westhorpe Hall, under the care of Mrs Fitzgerald, Catharine Willoughby and Richard Compton (Catharine and Richard had married and had three children-Lady Mary, Lord Henry and Lord William).

"Go with your sister and brothers to the nursery," said Mary, giving Katharine a quick kiss and putting her down. "Your grandpapa has grown up matters to discuss with your mamma and papa. We will see you at lunch time. Be good to your governess! You know that she doesn't like to play games when it is time to have a nap. Off you go!"

Katharine skipped off happily.

"I can't believe he said that!" said Mary furiously, as they went to the gardens. "To his granddaughter! I don't know what to say now! I want to punch him in the face! At least Katharine is young. Too young to understand the rude words the King said to her! Make sure I don't kick him, Charles. Please. At a time like this, I can't control myself."

"Mary, Charles," said Henry VIII, lazily sitting on the bench and eating an apple. "Such a pleasure to see you after such a long time. I see that you're still in your mourning clothes. Isn't it time for you to wear bright gowns again?"

"We're still in mourning," said Charles flatly.

"For a goddamn Spanish woman! I expect this if it's me dead, not _her!_"

"She is my mother-in-law, and Mary's mother."

"Well, you have no need to mourn anymore. Mary has a new mother, thus meaning you have a new mother-in-law. The new Queen of England, my wife Jane. She will bear me sons, and I expect you to wear colourful clothes at all time, and when at Court, be of good cheer. I do not want to see my Jane with a frown on her face. Understand me? Now. Where are your sons? I want to take them back with me to Court today. It's their right to be there. They should get to know their new step-grandmother, and perhaps see the arrival of a half-uncle in a couple more months! You know what? Once my son becomes King after me, I'll make sure that he uses your children to forge alliances between kingdoms, and that leaves him available to marry for love! Like father, like son!"

"No. I told you before, and I'm telling you again. Our sons will not be going to Court at such a young age and by themselves. Especially with their sisters left behind. You know as well as I do, that Mary and I want to go back to Westhorpe Hall."

"Mary's my daughter. Her place is at Court."

"As nothing more than 'Her Grace, the Duchess of Suffolk'?"

"What do you want now? I already reacknowledge her as my daughter and a Princess of England. Isn't that enough? I suppose now you want a royal title for you and your children. Isn't 'Duke' enough for you? I guess you want to be a 'Prince' too?"

"No. I want you to be a good grandfather and love your grandchildren as humans, not property. Love them properly. Have you ever did that once?"

Henry VIII's eyes narrowed.

"You can't tell me what to do," he said dangerously. "I'm the King of England!"

Charles said nothing.

For a moment, he wanted to punch Henry VIII in the face…

"Enough now Henry," said Jane, suddenly appearing next to a well-cut bush. "Why don't you go to the nursery and talk to your grandchildren? I'd like a moment alone with Mary. To tell her the good news of course. Charles, can you please go with the King?"

The two men nodded and walked off, leaving Jane and Mary alone.

"I'm sorry about your mother's death," said Jane softly, patting Mary's hand. "I know you heard it all before, but I'm genuinely distraught at the death of such a fine Queen. I know you suspect poisoning and it will be in my direction, but please. I truthfully don't know what happened. The King forbade me to mourn for Queen Catherine and ordered for me to act jolly and wear colourful clothes. I hate it. Every woman thinks it is an honour to marry the King and be Queen, but I didn't want to marry him. It is against my wishes, but my family wanted it. Will you come with me in a minute? I have a surprise for you. It isn't the good news the King wanted me to tell you, but it is good news."

"Of course," said Mary, grateful at Jane's sincerity. "Shall I call for a carriage?"

"My carriage is already waiting," said Jane, with a smile.

The two women went to the awaiting carriage.

Edward Seymour jumped out and bowed at them.

"My Lord Hertford," said Mary pleasantly. "If I knew you were here earlier, I would've invited you in for tea with your family. I understand that your wife, the Countess of Hertford had given birth to another another son. Congratulations. I understand that he is to be named 'Edward'? My sincere condolences on the death of your previous son. I hope your wife is strong enough to live through the after effects of childbirth. Especially with your other son's death."

"An 'Edward' is replaced by an 'Edward'," said Hertford, with a small laugh.

"I understand that my brother wishes for you to be my nephew's godmother," said Jane, smiling widely at Mary. "I hope you will accept the honour! Our family had hoped your mother would be young Eddie's godmother, but alas, she has left to join God."

"I'm sure she would've accepted," said Mary, waving at the children from the carriage. "I'm happy to be a sponsor and godmother to your son, Hertford. I wish I could go to the countryside and see all my children together. Your family resides in a wonderful place in England. I believe your father is ill? Is it possible for me to visit him and your mother, Lady Margery in Wolf Hall? Your family had always been devout Catholics, and I always appreciate a Catholic family, no matter what rank it is in society. Now, what is the good news the King expects you to tell me?"

Hertford and Jane glanced at each other.

"I'm with child," Jane revealed, a broad smile on her face.

Mary froze.

Her expression remained blank as she digested the news of a possible half-sister or brother. She was pleased at Jane, who's pregnancy would've surely delighted the King, but deep inside, she wished her father would've remained unmarried. A half-brother would be disastrous! To her, to Catholicism…she herself will be in the shadows once more.

"Congratulations," said Mary, icier than before. "I hope you will successfully have a son to satisfy both the King and the English people."

Perhaps the Seymours were as ambitious as the Howards…

Could she have made a mistake in believing the Seymours as her allies?

Noting her colder tone, Jane felt guilt in her heart.

_I'm a terrible woman_, she thought. _Why on Earth did I tell her I am with child?! Mary and I are both of the true religion, but I have turned from friend to enemy! Why oh why am I married to Henry VIII?! If I have a daughter, Mary will be pleased, but if a son!_

"We all pray for a son," said Hertford, watching Mary carefully. "Wouldn't it be wonderful, Princess Mary? If the King is presented with a blessed son?"

"Yes," agreed Mary half-heartedly.

Hertford knew it wasn't true.

"Princess Mary," said Hertford, leaning towards her. "I'm sure you will be praying for a half-brother, now won't you? The Queen is relying on you."

* * *

"You're more distant to me," Henry VIII complained to Charles. "We used to talk, hunt and party non-stop for hours, and we'll always talk!"

"I'm a married man," said Charles, turning his attention to his children.

"Stop being so selfish and listen to me! You weren't like this when you were married to my sister! Why did you stop whoring with mistresses?! It's so unlike you! I've noticed that you stopped drinking wine at most night times too! Is there something wrong with you?! Leave your sons with me! I'll make sure they have the best education ever!"

"Why are you so concerned with my sons' wellbeing? Are you afraid they'll be threats to your future sons? They are your grandsons. Legitimate Brandon sons."

"Of course they're threats! If I die with an infant son, they'll challenge his right!"

"You have Mary."

"She's a fucking girl! What are you on about? Do you want me to arrest you for treason?! Just because you're married to Mary, doesn't mean that you'll be the King and she your consort! The last thing I want is for England to be replaced with a new dynasty! I want it to remain the House of Tudor forever! I will not have a new royal family!"

"I don't care if I remain plain Charles Brandon. Mary will be Queen Regent of England if you die without

a son! If you want our children to be Tudors, very well! I am still your friend, but you must understand I'm no longer a womaniser or a bachelor. I'm happily married, and Mary had changed me. You are King, and you control taxes and other stuff, but you can't control who I love or care for. My allegiance rests in you, but my heart is with Mary and our children."

"Very well! If you feel that way, you can return with me to Court!"

Charles said nothing, but his mind was full of angry curses and sentences he would say to the arrogant, selfish man in front of him! Words that would cost him his head.

"I cannot allow Mary to remain here by herself with the children," Charles tried to argue. "Besides, we have the younger children at Westhorpe Hall. It is an honour to go with you to Court, but my place is in the countryside with Mary and our family."

Henry VIII glared at him.

No one had ever refused his demands!

Ever!

"Very well," growled Henry VIII. "If you really think that you belong with your family, then so be it! I am your King, and I demand you come with me to Court! Mary will go to Windsor Castle and entertain Charles V and his wife, Isabella of Portugal! That sly Emperor wishes for another alliance with me, and as his cousin, Mary will be the most ideal candidate to talk and negotiate with him. As you and other Catholics constantly remind me that she's my current heiress, it'll be good for her to talk by herself to foreign diplomats! All of your daughters will return to Westhorpe Hall and your sons will be sent to Ludlow Castle, where they'll be trained as Tudor Princes. They might never be Kings of England, but they can always serve their future half-uncle as soldiers or councillors."

"Why isn't Chapuys negotiating on Charles V's behalf?" said Charles carefully. "He is the Spanish Ambassador. Is there another reason the Holy Roman Emperor and Empress have came here? Perhaps to meet you in person?"

"Pack your bags," hissed Henry VIII. "Get ready to leave."

He stroded off, but stopped at the door and turned around.

"I can always annul your marriage," he threatened. "Or if worst comes to worst, Mary will found herself widowed with children. I will arrest you for high treason if you keep disobeying my orders and have you executed. Mary will be remarried to another more obedient courtier. Perhaps George Boleyn? He's still unmarried. Maybe a foreign Prince will be interested. Your children will be proof of Mary's fertileness, and that will be an ideal catch, don't you think?"

Charles slumped on a chair and rubbed his hands tiredly. He knew that the King he talked to was no longer the energetic, loving, adoring man he was before.

"I'm sorry Mary," he murmured to himself. "I have to do this. I don't want you grieving at my funeral and married to a womanizing son of a bitch like George Boleyn. I promise we'll be together again. By Christmas, all of us will be together. You, me and our children."

He quickly wiped a threatening tear from his eye.

He must be strong.

For his children…

For Mary…

_He's up to no good_, thought Charles. _At least he's married to a Seymour girl, not a Howard/Boleyn whore. I should've said nothing to offend him. Mary's determined for Kate to marry the Prince of Asturias, but if I upset him, Kate might be married off to a Frenchman. What is he up to? I rather be a fugitive and protect my family than be a puppet to a heartless King._

* * *

"He's deliberately separating us!" said Mary angrily. "I can't believe that the King wants you at Court and me at Windsor Castle!"

"I tried to go against his orders," said Charles, playing with her hair.

"Our sons will be taken away from us and sent to Ludlow Castle! They're too young to be sent to the cold castle alone! What if we don't see them again? It'll be just as bad as the Princes in the Tower! Have you heard the news? Queen Jane is with child. The Seymours claim that they support me and the Catholic faith, but what if Jane gives birth to a son? Will the Seymours be like the Boleyns after all? Will they turn to the New Faith and desert the Catholic cause?"

"Will they kill our sons?"

"Jane won't, but her brothers? Hertford is hiding something. At the moment, the King will do anything to unite our children with the Seymours."

"I'll keep my eyes out and you should do the same in Windsor. I know this is something we would normally not do, but we should widen our network of spies and discover what the King is planning. If it is horrible and life-threatening, we'll have enough time to collect the children at Westhorpe and escape to Spain. Charles V will surely always help you. For now, we'll have to resort to strategies that the common English families do."

"I agree. For now, we'll satisfy the King in obeying his commands."

"I can't wait till the day I am allowed to wring his neck…"

"Charles! Remember when you two were best friends? Try and amend your relationship with him. He will be in control of our children in a day or two. I'll try and be confidante to Jane. Maybe you should be on better terms with the Seymour brothers, or at least with Hertford? If Jane has a son, our lives would be in their hands. I hope they remain Catholics."

"Good idea. We should pack and be ready. The King's stated that he'll send two sets of guards to escort us to our respective destinations. An entourage will arrive to take our sons to Wales. They'll stop in a variety of manors and castles on the way."

Mary sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" inquired Charles.

"To check on our children," she replied. "I need to tell them that they'll be separated. Better they know now than later."

"Your Royal Highness," said a maid, curtseying at the door. "You Grace. There is a man waiting to see you outside. He says that he's Sir Thomas More, and it's urgent. I came here at once. Will you call him in, or would you like me to send him away?"

"Call him in," said Charles and Mary in unison.

What could be so important that Sir Thomas needed to see them?

"Princess Mary," said Sir Thomas, striding in and almost knocking the maid over. "Charles. I'm sorry, but there's no time for formalities. I need your help. There's trouble stirring in Court. Apparently, the Boleyns and Seymours have struck a deal. Before, the Howards and Boleyns goal was to destroy Wolsey. Now, the Boleyns and Seymours have a new target; me. I don't know why, but there's been talk of arresting me. I have no idea why they want me dead. We're all Catholics, and I have already acknowledged Jane Seymour as Queen and the King's lawful wife. The Poles are in a similar situation. Reginald Pole had already fled to the continent, and is under the protection of the Pope. His brothers have landed recently in Spain, where your cousin Charles V, had gladly welcomed them to Court. Princess Mary. Your old governess, Lady Salisbury, and her daughter Ursula, will be departing for Italy and will join Reginald shortly. I heard that the King is planning to break apart your family. I'm truly sorry, and I would help in any way I can, but I'll do so from abroad. Can you please look after my family?"

"Of course," said Charles, concerned for his friend. "I'm sure the late Queen Catherine would pity your situation. Where will you be going? Mary and I will make sure your children and grandchildren are safely in the country with the rest of our daughters."

"I'm deciding between Italy and Spain. Most likely Italy."

"Yes, you are quite fluent in Italian and Latin. How will you get out of the country?"

"Chapuys contacted me and had arranged for a boat to take me to my destination tonight. I'm sure my children will be fine, but please don't allow the King to throw them in the Tower. If you can find out why I'm targeted by the Seymours and Boleyns, that will be excellent. I'm sure your household won't tell anyone about this conversation?"

"They're trustworthy. Are you sure you can manage?"

"I'm not as young as I once was, but I can assure you that my spiritual thoughts and determination will aid me to Italy, if not my body. Please, Princess Mary. You are the Pearl of the King's World. I don't want to die without knowing why I die an exile and a wanted man. I want to die in England in peace. Please find out why and help me have a safe return to England. I don't care how long it takes, but I'd like to celebrate my sixtieth birthday in England with my family. That is all I want. Reasons and knowledge! I don't care about gold or silver! It's knowledge I want!"

"Wasn't knowledge what landed you in this position?"

"If you have knowledge, you'll be more powerful than the wealthiest man in England. I must go, before the King's men find me. Until we meet again."

He bowed to Mary and Charles and rushed out. Mary felt pity for the aging humanist, who had supported her and her mother all their lives. She wondered why the Boleyns would dare to seek an alliance with the rising Seymour family.

What had Sir Thomas done to irritate them?

"He'll be alright," Charles said with uncertainty. "Sir Thomas is a survivor."

"We'll see him again," said Mary hopefully. "He'll have support from the Pope and Charles V if the King decides to continue the break with Rome. I hope the Poles are alright. It's wise that they didn't tell us about their departure. We might be arrested for talking to Sir Thomas last, but I'll be happy when Sir Thomas is safely in Italy with Reginald. I'll pray for them. I hope you do the same, Charles. Sir Thomas is one of your good friends."

"Of course I'll pray for him," said Charles, kissing Mary on the cheek. "I'll pray for you and our children as well. For the next few weeks, we'll need God on our side."

* * *

**Probably didn't flow as well as the other chapters, but hopefully it meets your expectations! :) Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

**June, 1538**

Mary stood next to Jane's bed in her confinement room. It was against her wishes, but she genuinely liked Jane as a friend.

"I'm afraid," whispered Jane, as her pains started. "Does it hurt?"

"I'd like to say it doesn't," said Mary, patting her hand. "Unfortunately, it does. Just imagine the baby you will be holding. The first time is the worst. In a way, it becomes less painful, if it helps at all. I'll be here with you the whole time and pray for you. Relax. The midwives know what to do. If you need to scream, then scream. Nothing is wrong with it."

For a moment, Jane felt more terrified than marrying the King. She wanted to hide under her covers and cry like she did as a young girl. She wanted to cuddle against her mother, who always assured her there were no witches under her bed, or comfort her when she is ill.

"I'm scared," Jane murmured, her lips trembling. "What if I die?"

"You'll be fine," Mary assured her. "God will protect you."

She squeezed Jane's hand.

The next few hours were torturous for Jane, Mary and the rest of the Court. Chapuys and Charles waited anxiously outside for the news of the baby. Jane's brothers skulked near the shadows, their hawk eyes pinned to the mahogany doors. Chapuys couldn't help but like Jane more than he did to Anne Boleyn, however he hoped Jane's child would be a girl, and the path to the Throne would remain clear for Mary and her _royal Catholic_ heirs. The Seymours wanted a son. All their riches and power rested on the child Jane was obliged to bring to the world.

A baby's wail rose in the air, and everyone stopped lurking and walking. The doors opened and a midwife came out, a smile on her face.

"Well?" said Hertford at once. "Is it a son or daughter?"

"Is the child healthy?" asked Charles.

"How fares Her Majesty?" inquired Chapuys.

"Your Grace, Excellency, M'Lord Hertford," addressed the midwife. "Her Majesty is well and there is no symptoms of childbed fever. The child is healthy and the Queen had already decided for the Princess Mary to be godmother. As for the gender, the Queen has given birth to a son."

"I shall tell the King," spoke Thomas Seymour, from his position near the darkest of shadows. "You men go and congratulate the Queen. I'm sure the King will be pleased at the news of a Prince of Wales. Midwife, you've done well. Here's a bag of coins for your aid."

He threw a pouch of coins at the midwife, who nodded at him like a whore in a brothel.

Charles and Chapuys glanced at each other.

"The Holy Roman Emperor has no need for Mary?" Charles said softly.

"He will always care for the Princess," Chapuys replied, shooting Hertford a nasty look. "She is a true Catholic Princess, and the granddaughter of the Catholic Monarchs. He will not abandon her for the English wolves._ I_ will not leave her here alone. Even if she's married to you. I made a promise to Catherine of Aragon before she died. I vowed never to desert my post as the Princess's ambassador. I don't care if you disapprove or send me away, as I will always be here. You are a good man, Charles Brandon. You are now married to an insignificant Tudor Princess, but I promise you that by the end of the King's life, you will be the husband of the Heiress Apparent to the English Throne."

"I will never dismiss you," said Charles, as the two men made their way to Mary. "Mary and I both respect and listen to your advice. If the King hates you, there will always be room for you in Westhorpe Hall. We'll make sure of that."

Mary cradled her new half-brother in her arms.

Tears were in her eyes, but she was unsure whether they were of joy or sadness.

"Mary?"

"Charles," said Mary, turning to him. "I don't know how I feel at the moment. The King's finally got the son he wanted."

"Princess Mary," said Hertford, before Charles could speak. "I see that you are holding my nephew, the new Prince of Wales. May I hold him? I understand that you were by the Queen's side the whole time to see the safe arrival of the Prince of Wales. You are a dedicated woman, Your Highness. May I have a moment alone with the Queen?"

Mary nodded and handed him the wailing baby.

Chapuys remained as still as a statue while Mary and Charles left the room. He had stood near the darkest part of the chambers, and courtiers hardly notice a silent ambassador.

"We can go back to Westhorpe Hall," comforted Charles. "Now that the King has a son, he'll have no need for you. We can introduce our latest child to the rest of our children. I'm sure they'll all be pleased to see their new sibling. Do you think Elizabeth and Eleanor would like to meet their half-brother? After all, you are all family."

Mary smiled at the thought of showing her children her latest son, baby John.

She had given birth to him two months ago, and named him after Bishop John Fisher, a devout Catholic who was executed. Mary remembered him as a close friend of Catherine's, and he had even heard her confessions a couple of times.

"Katharine is beginning her formal education," said Charles, walking with Mary down another dark, gloomy atmospheric corridor. "She's already five years old!"

"Hard to believe," agreed Mary.

"Which tutors should we ask for?"

"I was hoping Sir Thomas, but now…I suppose we can look around and find the recommended ones. I'll be interested in the tutors Sir Thomas will recommend from abroad. The King did say that he will provide the best scholars, but now that he has a son, he will no longer be interested in our children. At least Charlie and Harry can return from Ludlow Castle. There's a Prince of Wales, and everyone's happy. Our children can be together without the worry of separation. Once the christening is over, I'll be glad to return to the countryside. Ill never want to return to Court."

"Are you alright? You seem distant and unhappy. You can trust me. Even if you wish to speak treason, I won't rat you to the King."

"The King has a son."

"Sibling jealousy? Is that all?"

"Jane had a _son_. The Seymours will always be in power now. They won't help the Catholic faith or back up my claim. They are just like the Howards. They had sent Sir Thomas into hiding, and it won't be long before Chapuys is packed off back to Spain. Perhaps it's destiny that I will never ascend the Throne. My sons will die before their time."

"Don't say that! You _will_ be Queen, if it's the last thing I do!"

Mary nodded glumly. She knew it was rude of her to be selfish, but she couldn't help it. Why couldn't Henry VIII accept her fully as his heiress?

* * *

"We are gathered here today to baptise and christen this child," announced Thomas Cranmer, the newly appointed Archbishop of Canterbury. "The son of the mighty King Henry VIII of England and Queen Jane Seymour and to recognise that he is the child of God. I hereby christen you (from this moment forth) His Royal Highness, Edward, Prince of Wales, and baptise you in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

He drew the sign of the Cross on the baby's head with holy oil.

Mary and Hertford stood next to Cranmer. Hertford smiled, proud to be chosen as the godfather for his royal nephew. Mary couldn't hate her half-brother, even if he replaced her in the Line of Succession. After all, young Edward was only a few months younger than her own John.

She was grateful at Jane's efforts in reuniting the King with the Brandon children. Mary noticed that sitting in the second row of the pews were all her children, dressed in their best attires and grinning happily at her and their new half-uncle. She smiled joyfully back at them. All the questions and depressing thoughts lifted from her shoulders.

Jane knew how to win a woman around for a possible alliance!

After the Christening, Jane sat by the royal cradle, made completely from gold. It was unconventional for a woman of her status, but as the mother of the first Prince of Wales in around twenty seven years, no one minded. From his seat, Chapuys approved of Jane's actions. When Catherine gave birth to her first son, she sat by the royal cradle throughout the feast and festivities. He winced as he tried to stand up and bow when Mary and Charles walked up to him.

"Chapuys, please sit," said Mary hurriedly.

"Your Highness," said Chapuys, kissing her hand. "I cannot sit while you stand. I am no longer the young man that is able to travel with the Court to different palaces. Even the journey from my chambers to the great hall was tiring for me."

"I believe it is gout that pains you? I wish I can help, but the best physicians in England are useless compared to the Moors in our beloved Spain. I understand if you wish to retire and return to Spain. You will be sorely missed by not only me, but also by Charles."

"I have no desire to return. Spain is my homeland, but I will be by your side till my dying day."

"Chapuys, your health should be accounted for before your duties."

"I only wish to introduce you to my ah, assistant, Francois van der Delft."

"Will he be your successor?"

"Without a doubt, dear Princess. If my leg is to fail me, Delft will represent Charles V and take over my post as Spanish Ambassador. Don't fear, I'll remain in England. Even if I resign as ambassador, I won't leave England until you safely become Queen. Even if I have to attend two funerals. Delft is a good man. He isn't a flatterer, and was a lawyer like me when we were in Savoy. You'll like him. I'll continue what I do best and talk to you and your husband later?"

"We're leaving for Westhorpe Hall tomorrow. You're welcome to visit us at any time. One of us will always be home. You must meet our children. There's little John you should see. He was named after Bishop John Fisher. He was a good man."

"Many good men fight losing battles and die valiantly."

Mary and Charles nodded at Chapuys and went off to dance and converse with other courtiers. Hertford sat down next to him.

"Excellency," said Hertford craftily. "I had hoped we could have a little talk for quite some time. You were always busy on ambassadorial matters, while I was occupied with my duties to the Crown. Perhaps now we can have an actual conversation, regarding Her Grace, the Duchess of Suffolk and her brood of beautiful young children."

Chapuys eyed him suspiciously and was on high alert.

"_Her Royal Highness_, the Princess Mary," he automatically corrected Hertford.

Hertford's sly smile widened.

"Why of course!" he exclaimed. "How silly of me! The King has acknowledged her as a Princess! Of course she is now second-in-line, since the Christening of my darling nephew. I know you keep the Princess's interests at heart, so it might be better if you pass this news to her tomorrow or the next day, as she might prefer hearing it from a friend rather than the Queen's brother. The King is keen on tightening the family together, and what better way to do that than an alliance between the Seymours and the Brandons? The King proposes a betrothal between the Lady Mary Brandon and my son, the Viscount Beauchamp of Hache. If the Princess is concerned about her daughter's position as Viscountess, she has nothing to fear. My father is ill, and once he dies, I will succeed him as the 2nd Duke of Somerset. My son will take the title 'Earl of Hertford', and her daughter will be Countess. If the Princess agrees to ratify the dowry, I am willing for my son to be raised alongside the Lady Mary Brandon."

"Why not the Lady Katharine?" said Chapuys curiously. "She is the eldest."

"You know as well as I do that the Lady Katharine has long been betrothed to the Prince of Asturias since the day of her birth. I do not wish to cause diplomatic problems with Spain. Come on Chapuys. You are an ambassador, but deep inside, you are a politician like me. Just between the two of us, do you think my sister's marriage to the King is legal? Will the Emperor accept Prince Edward as the legitimate heir of England or not?"

"You are the Queen's brother. Whatever I say, you could tell the King. After all, you are now the uncle of the Prince of Wales and the King's brother-in-law."

"If I happen to say that I am a keen supporter of Catholicism and an ally of the Princess, will you trust me? No? I suppose not. Something tells me that you might need my aid sometime in the future. I always keep my end to bargains. What about you? Do you view honour and virtue more than anything? To you, I may be ambitious, but I'm an honourable man."

"Very well…what do you propose?"

"Queen Catherine was a saint. She was a gracious woman, but stubborn. The Princess is similar in nature, and will instantly refuse to even think of my son as her son-in-law."

"Ah, I see. You wish for me to encourage the match between the Lady Mary and the Viscount Beauchamp. Why not order the Princess to accept it? After all, you have the power and influence to force others to obey your orders. I believe that you are an honourable man, but I am a loyal supporter of the Princess. I will not encourage her to agree to anything for anyone else's benefit. Tell me. You are one of the most powerful men in England. Why not be like Norfolk and threaten and bribe people? Why do you still seek an alliance politely with the Princess…unless there is something preventing you from succeeding in taking everything you want. What is it?"

"If I tell you, will you promise to help suggest the match?"

"It'll depend, but very well."

Hertford glanced around.

"I had a talk with the physicians," he said in a much-lowered voice. "It was after Queen Jane gave birth to the Prince. They were worried that the Prince will die during his infancy. Jane herself had fell seriously ill a couple of times during our childhood. Prince Edward is perfectly healthy, but what if Sweating Sickness or the Plague strikes again? I'm not a pompous idiot like Norfolk. The Princess is a grown woman with children, and the Prince is a baby. To survive, I need a friendly alliance with the Princess. If she refuses to allow Lady Mary to marry my son, I will understand."

Chapuys's mind was whirling with information. If Hertford was right, and the Prince has a strong possibility of dying with the arrival of the next illness, his Princess Mary will have a chance of becoming Queen after all!

"I agree to help you," decided Chapuys. "If you answer me this question."

"What is it?" asked Hertford.

"Did you-or ask anyone to-kill Queen Catherine?" said Chapuys, looking at him in the eye.

Smash!

Instantly, both men turned to the sudden chaos, and Chapuys's eyes widened with fear and shock. On the floor was Mary, struggling to breathe, a shattered goblet beside her.

"No," said Hertford quietly. "I had reasons to, but I didn't."

* * *

Mary opened her eyes and found herself back in her chambers at Westhorpe Hall. She felt weak, tired and very confused.

"Mary?" said Charles gently beside her. "Are you alright?"

Her vision cleared and she saw Henry VIII and Jane next to Charles, both looking extremely worried at her. On her other side was Chapuys, and lurking near the door was Hertford. All of them had shadows under their eyes and seemed to have not slept a wink! Dr Linacre was at the foot of her bed, watching her carefully. What's going on?

"You've been unconscious for three days," explained Chapuys, as if reading her thoughts. "Someone had put poison in your goblet on the day of Prince Edward's christening. You're lucky that you haven't drank the whole content of it!"

"I was poisoned?" said Mary softly. "Who would do that?"

There was no doubt on Chapuys's mind that it was no other than Norfolk.

"The children haven't been told," Charles murmured. "I thought it would be best that they don't know about it. I told them that you were tired and needed to sleep. Mrs Fitzgerald is keeping them occupied in the other side of Westhorpe Hall. They seem very interested in baby John. They all hope to see you at dinner tonight. Katharine said that you're like a baby. You sleep all day."

"I have been," said Mary, with a small laugh. "I'm glad the children accept John. It's a good idea keeping the news away from them. They're too young to know."

"I will give all your sons titles," Henry VIII promised (to Charles's annoyance). "Upon marriage or until

they're of age. I remember that you give two names. What is John's middle name?"

"Arthur," said Mary, sitting up more. "Lord John Arthur Brandon."

"Ah. A fitting name for a soldier! I can picture your son leading an army into battle, on behalf of his half-uncle, the Prince of Wales!"

"Charles and I have decided that John will be devoted to the Church. His namesake was Bishop John Fisher, and it is only fitting for our young John to follow in his footsteps. He already seems to have taken a liking to churches. John will continue the Catholic legacy for another generation. It'll always be good to have a religious Brandon in the family."

"What if he falls in love?"

"We shall see in the future. May I talk to Chapuys alone please?"

"Very well my Pearl. At least now you are well."

Mary waited until only Chapuys remained.

"Hertford didn't poison you," Chapuys said softly. "I know what you're thinking, but on my life, I swear it isn't Hertford or any Seymour. Hertford and I had a conversation, and he told me that the Prince of Wales might not live through the first wave of illness. Without their precious Edward, the Seymours will lose all their power and ambitions. They're not like the Howards who view children as nothing but pawns. The Seymours have hearts. I know it's hard to believe, but please try. He didn't poison your mother either. He swore on his life."

"I believe you," said Mary calmly. "Personally, I prefer Queen Jane to Anne Boleyn. However, Hertford is ambitious. What did you and he discuss? I had no idea that Hertford was interested in benefiting Spanish matters on behalf of Charles V."

"He wishes for an alliance with you."

"Why ask you? You're the Spanish Ambassador."

"Hertford has hoped for a marital alliance between your Lady Mary, and his eldest son."

"Mimi is older than Viscount Beauchamp by two years! Why not Bella?"

"I have no idea. Why not discuss the bride with Hertford? He only wishes for me to ask if you will be his ally. Of course you are family, but-"

"I understand. There's still uncertainty throughout the realm. If his son will be raised a Catholic, I have no objections. I will discuss the dowry and the bride choice with Hertford, but before I do all that, I must talk to Charles about it. He is my husband and the father of our children. Hertford should've went directly to him if he wanted to seek an alliance with our family. When will I be able to meet Delft? I'd like to know him a little before he becomes the Spanish Ambassador."

"Delft will arrive in England in a few weeks."

"Have you found out who killed my mother and tried to poison me?"

"Not yet. I'm sorry. Not all the nobles are cooperating. If you excuse me, I must leave to negotiate matters with the Council."

"Of course. You are a busy man. I feel ready to walk. I suppose I slept too much and should allow the others to sleep. Others including you. After your meeting, please go to sleep for at least ten hours. You will work yourself ill at this rate! I will ask the King to entrust another man to look at my attempted murder. A man that we all trust."

"Like whom?"

"I was hoping for Sir Thomas More."

"He's an exiled man! The King will never want him in England!"

"I have a few ideas that might allow him back in England with his old position as Lord Chancellor. I think an alliance with the Seymours might be helpful after all."

Mary nodded at Chapuys respectfully and walked steadily to the door. She felt well, but at times like this, she encountered sudden bouts of dizziness spells. Quickly shaking it off, Mary opened the door and went to find Henry VIII and Charles.

"Are you well?" said Charles worriedly. "You should still be in bed…"

"We have to guarantee Sir Thomas's safe return," said Mary at once.

"I know you're worried about him, but at the moment, we might have to think more of your health and safety. The King had allowed us to stay with the children here for a month or two for you to recuperate, but that won't last forever. We need to hire tasters and all the food and drink must be checked for any traces of poison. Sir Thomas is a good friend and a loyal Catholic, but at the moment, you are more important. Anyone could've wanted you dead."

"I can't burden Chapuys anymore. Sir Thomas can help."

"How are you planning to ask the King for Sir Thomas's return? At the moment, he hates him and will have him dead once he sets his eyes on him!"

"I will agree to the betrothal that Hertford wants, and I will personally arrange a marital alliance between the Prince of Wales and one of Charles V's nieces from his brother, Archduke Ferdinand. I'm sure even now, the King wishes for Prince Edward to be recognised as his heir. What better way than for him to be betrothed to the niece of the most powerful man in Europe? Are you aware that Hertford is seeking an alliance with us?"

"Yes, he did mention it a few days ago."

"What did you say?"

"I needed to talk to you about it. Are you certain you want to proceed with an alliance? The Seymours are a better choice than the Howards, but what if they want to strengthen their claim through marriage via your bloodline? They are ambitious…"

"We have many sons and daughters. I'm sure they just want to be closer to us as families should. You do want Sir Thomas back safely, don't you?"

Charles nodded slowly.

He hated making alliances with shifty families who rose to prominence through their daughters having dalliances/marriage with the King, but what other option is there? Without the Seymours, their children will forever be threats to the King. Without the Seymours, Sir Thomas and the Poles will remain in exile in Italy and abroad for the rest of their lives.

For now, the Seymours are their only hope.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! They really help speed up chapters and work as ammunition! I hope the story review count will reach between 63-65! The next chapter is on the way! Who knows? Maybe I'll have time and upload it tomorrow or the next day ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

**June, 1538**

"You wished to see me, Princess?" said Hertford, at the door of Charles and Mary's antechambers. "I came here at once."

Mary nodded and gestured for Hertford to sit in front of her and Charles.

She had no desire to discuss the alliance plans as if they were farmers and bartering cattle or merchants making deals. She wanted the meeting with Hertford as casual and friendly as possible. Charles sat next to her, and in front of them was a small table with a bottle of ink, a neat pile of parchment, three quills (made from the finest feathers), three goblets and a large bottle of ale.

"We've both heard about your suggestion of strengthening our family ties," explained Charles. "Perhaps you can expand further on your idea? We've both decided that it would be put forward if all the reasons can be agreed on, and the terms laid forward."

Hertford's eyes glinted for a second.

"You aid us, we help you," he answered.

"Is that all?" said Mary, not believing it for a moment.

"What else do allies do? We are after all, family. Even though it was only by marriage through my sister to the King, but I hope at the end of this discussion, our blood will be tied closer. We're bother in powerful positions. Princess, you are the key that opens the doors between Spain and England. Your cousin is not only the King of Spain, but the Holy Roman Emperor and in possession of a large amount of land. You can influence Charles V to the advantage of England. Your Grace, you are the King's most loyal and trusted friend. If you do the King's bidding, your family might rise to be the richest family in all of England! Every nobleman would want to marry your children. I am the Queen's brother and uncle to the Prince of Wales. I can ask the King to expel our enemies from Court, and allow the return of unfairly exiled men of the true faith. If we are allies, we keep no secrets from each other."

"I suppose you're right. We do need your help, and you do need ours. Before we go any further, I was given word that your family were plotting with the Boleyns and sent Sir Thomas More and the Poles into hiding. Is it true?"

"I am a Catholic!"

"Your nephew, the Prince of Wales, won't be. He'll be raised a Protestant heretic."

"You speak treason, Princess, but I'll let it slide just this once. Why would I be proposing an alliance if I dismissed your friends? It wasn't me for sure! I'll make sure the Prince of Wales is a Catholic. The Boleyns created a Protestant England, I'll restore the Catholic England."

Even though Mary remained suspicious of the foxy Hertford, she was impressed by his goals. An imperial marriage would definitely do Prince Edward some good!

"We want Sir Thomas More back," spoke Charles. "As well as the Poles."

Hertford raised an eyebrow.

"You want an alliance with me for that?" he said, with a laugh.

"Yes," said Charles pleasantly. "One of many reasons. We will agree to a betrothal (with the permission of the King of course) between any of our daughters and your heir, Viscount Beauchamp. If all goes well, the marriage will go through. If you fail to bring the Poles and Sir Thomas back, I will personally break the betrothal and arrange for the chosen bride to be wedded to another nobleman. Perhaps Henry Courtenay, 1st Marquess of Exeter will agree to allow his son, the Earl of Devon, to marry her. I'm sure the Nevilles will love her to be part of their large family."

"Very well," said Hertford, who hated the equally powerful Courtenay and Neville families. "Are your children with you?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Some families would send their children to be raised elsewhere."

"I hope you aren't planning to send both your son and my daughter to a different household."

"Of course not! If you agree fully and we sign it, I shall allow my son to be raised here in Westhorpe Hall with all your children. He will learn his lessons alongside his future wife. Perhaps you won't mind if my daughter, the Lady Anne is also raised with your children? Technically, they're cousins and what better way for them to know each other? My wife, the Countess, has no love of tending to children. She would give them straight to their nursemaids after their births! This may seem uncharacteristic to you, but I want our children to be loved and properly cared for."

"You want us to be surrogate parents to _your _children?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. If you're worried about expenses, I can pay for it. Perhaps your daughters wish for other female companions? I'm sure my Anne will be no trouble at all if you allow her to be your ward. Of course she's still an infant, but she'll make a good friend with your Elizabeth. It is an unwritten obligation for upper nobility to take in wards, which you did before you married the Princess. It was Catherine Willoughby, 12th Baroness Willoughby de Eresby and Richard Compton, 1st Baron de Compton wasn't it? I believe they've married each other now?"

"Yes. I suppose you're right in that point. Mary, I don't know if you're aware, but it is expected of us to look after children other than our own. Some nobles would later marry them off to their children, or in some cases, marry a ward themselves."

Mary nodded.

"I can send you children of other nobles," Hertford offered.

"Probably all of Seymour blood," Charles said sarcastically. "Before we talk about wardships, let's seal up our own alliance between the Brandons and the Seymours. Can you guarantee that Mary and our children will be safe and won't be poisoned?"

"Yes! Why would I want my own step-niece dead? The King will have my head! Do I have the honour of selecting my future daughter-in-law?"

"I suppose so. Would you like to meet them?"

"Might as well. I'll see all your children."

"Why my sons?"

"They'll make fine soldiers and advisors for the Prince of Wales. Perhaps one or two of them will be good companions for him when he is older. I'll focus on you girls more. Lady Katharine will not be in the running to be the future Countess of Hertford, I suppose? She is four years older than my son, and perhaps engaged to another nobleman?"

They stood up and went to the nursery, where all the Brandon children were playing.

Hertford knew that the happy environment won't last long.

_The eldest Brandon child is five_, he mused to himself. _Another four or five years until she leaves the nursery for good? Perhaps have her own household? Charles must know that his eldest daughter must have a household of her own! The younger ones can share, but it is traditional for a girl from great noble houses to be given special privileges! The boys will have to leave home of course. Perhaps to be fostered under influential and powerful Councillors? The younger ones might have to leave for Wales with Prince Edward when he's old enough to marry and govern that principality. The girls might be sent abroad to be educated. The Whore and her equally whoring sister were. Perhaps the King remembers that and will refuse to allow his granddaughters to depart for a different kingdom._

"Children," said Mary, as all her special darlings stood up and curtsied/bowed respectfully to her and Charles. "Please greet and address our…friend, Edward Seymour, 1st Earl of Hertford. He has been asking to meet you for a while now."

Hertford felt curious eyes linger on him.

He smiled at them rather forcefully.

The girl furthest to his left (and probably the eldest-Lady Katharine) had beautiful deep blue eyes and lustrous auburn curls. She had a serious expression-too solemn for a five year old-and was of a perfect stature. The boy next to her (Charles Brandon, Earl of Lincoln?) was of similar height with dark brown hair and a slightly lighter tone of brown eyes. He looked at Hertford inquisitively-like what children do. The last standing Brandon children were the three year old twins, Lord Henry Brandon and Lady Mary. Hertford's eyes fell upon the bride-in-question; Lady Mary.

She was petite and exquisite, her wide light blue eyes looking intently at him, painted onto her small face framed with radiant locks of auburn-goldish hair.

Beside her were the younger Brandon children sitting on the ground.

"Yes," said Hertford, turning to Mary and Charles. "The Lady Mary Brandon will do fine. Lady Katharine is a beauty and will be exactly like you and the late Queen Catherine. She will be a wonderful wife, but I have decided to have Lady Mary as my daughter-in-law. She is young, and I have no desire to rip her away from you. My son will be raised alongside her as planned, and when she is fifteen, I will request her to join the Seymour family residence in Wolf Hall or another palace."

"Why not Lady Isabella?" asked Mary. "Age wise, she is more suitable."

"Ah, but she looks more Plantagenet and like a Seymour. I always hope that my descendants will have a hair colour that is unusual for an English noblewoman. Perhaps black or auburn? Of course Lady Mary is also your second daughter, I believe."

"Hertford. I'm sure there is another reason why you prefer Lady Mary over Lady Isabella. I will ignore it for now, but the truth will be out soon enough. What about her dowry? Lady Mary has powerful blood in her veins. What do you propose?"

"Nothing much…yet."

"I will give you the deadline of next week."

"Or?"

"We shall look elsewhere for a husband for Lady Mary. I'm sure there are other, more reliable nobles that will love to marry her. Maybe even a relative of Charles V? Hertford, you have a week to decide whether having one of my daughters as a daughter-in-law is worth it after all. I don't care what the dowry is, but I want Sir Thomas and the Poles back now."

Impressed and a little shocked at Mary's behaviour, Hertford bowed and departed, hoping all his plans would reach fruitation.

* * *

"Welcome back to Court," said Henry VIII grudgingly. "If it was up to me, I'll chop your head off right this second! Lucky for you Sir Thomas, my wife wanted you back."

Sir Thomas nodded and remained silent, his mind buzzing with questions like locusts.

"You are to remain banished from my sight," Henry VIII continued. "You may stay at Court for a few weeks, but I want you to stay away from everyone, and you will not be allowed to join the rest of the Court for feasts and hunts. Your family will remain in the countryside and you may not go to them unless I decide you can. I don't want to hear another word about your treasonous exploits, or else my wife wouldn't be able to save your head from rolling down the hill. Before you leave, I want you to thank Her Majesty for her merciful words that allowed your safe return."

"I thank Your Majesty for pleading on my behalf," said Sir Thomas, bowing to Jane. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Congratulations on your son, the blessed Prince of Wales. You are truly favoured by God who showered you with fertility for bringing a son to the world."

Jane smiled and nodded politely at him.

Hertford leant against the door, witnessing the whole scene.

It wasn't long before Sir Thomas was dismissed.

"Sir Thomas," said Hertford, joining him in the corridor. "What a pleasure to see you back. It is kind of my sister to plead on your behalf, was it not?"

"I wonder why the Queen wanted me back," said Sir Thomas casually. "We never had a decent, memorable, proper conversation before. Are you positive that it was the Queen who wanted to see my return, or could it be yours or your brother's? We have our differences, and I believe religion is a milestone for our ah, possible friendship."

"Let's just say that a Seymour wanted you back."

"For what purpose? A type of banishment? I've been exiled in Rome for a few months!"

"We are both Catholics."

"I am a Catholic, and you claim to be a Catholic. Your royal nephew will obviously be raised by Protestant heretics like that snake Cromwell and Cranmer. What do you want of me? To have me burnt at the stake and made a martyr? Either way, I prefer to be back in Rome where I don't have to mingle with heretics or ambitious false Catholics."

"I only helped a…friend."

"Who?"

"The Princess Mary and I had came to an agreement which somehow included you. One of her

daughters will marry my eldest son if I can somehow bring you back to England alive."

"You agreed to help the Princess?"

"Who knows? Maybe she won't be_ the_ Princess soon enough. If my sister is able to have sons, perhaps she'll have a daughter."

"Let's not discuss that yet."

"Are you speaking treason against my sister?"

"If you think of it that way. You're an intelligent and shrewd man, Hertford. You know as well as I do, that if you want me dead, the Princess will sever all ties with you and view you and your family as her enemies. I can promise you that."

Hertford laughed a little for no particular reason uneasily. He knew Sir Thomas told the truth. If he wanted the alliance with the Brandons, he would be forced to have an unsteady (and hopefully temporary) treaty with Sir Thomas.

He knocked on a door.

It opened and Mary came out, a smile on her face when she noticed Sir Thomas. Even though he was confused and a little irritated at the sudden turn of events, Sir Thomas smiled broadly at her. Her smile vanished when she saw Herford.

"I have brought you the man you seek," said Hertford, flashing her a lazy grin. "The dowry for the Lady Mary had been decided upon as a thousand five hundred pounds as I told you a week after I proposed the match. Unfortunately, my sister only has one son. One son equals one major favour. Your Pole friends will have to remain in exile a little longer. I promise you that they'll return shortly. Now, Princess. What do you say? Sir Thomas is back, and he is as alive as any man, and without any inflicted injury. Will the betrothal be told to the King by the both of us? Will your husband, the Duke of Suffolk be with us when we announce to the King the news?"

"Lady Mary is the chosen bride?" said Sir Thomas, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes," said Hertford pleasantly. "Why is it so surprising?"

Sir Thomas looked at Mary questioningly.

"Reasons I will tell you over dinner tomorrow night," she told him. "Charles will inform you about it as well. You shall join us of course. Why don't you return to your chambers? We shall talk more about it later on. Hertford, fetch your child. I shall retrieve Lady Mary. Together (with Charles), we will go to the King and ask permission for the betrothal. Your wife should be with us too."

"Yes," agreed Hertford. "The King is in a jolly good mood at the moment. Even if Sir Thomas is in his bad books (no offense Sir Thomas), he is pleased to see his old friend back at Court. Where is your husband anyway? Is he with you?"

"He's with his friends," replied Mary. "Somewhere in the castle."

Hertford pushed his way into her chambers and sat on a comfortable-looking chair.

Sir Thomas and Mary looked at each other and shrugged.

At the moment, Hertford was powerful.

One day he will fall from his high position and tumble down the hill…

"Mary!" called Charles, striding into the room. "Where are you?! Have you heard the news? I just heard from Knivert that-"

He stopped and his mouth dropped open when he saw Sir Thomas.

"Charles," said Sir Thomas dryly. "I guess rumours don't fly around Court as fast as it used to be. You and Mary have powerful friends to convince our King to allow me to return. I doubt I'll live to see the birth of your first grandchild, but at least I'll die in one piece in England with my family and friends. Lord Hertford and Princess Mary were waiting for you to ask permission for a betrothal between Viscount Beauchamp and Lady Mary."

"Of, of course," said Charles, recovering from shock. "We were in the courtyard, watching the younger boys practise their archery. I'm um, sorry to keep you waiting, Mary. I had no idea that you two were planning to announce the betrothal today!"

"It was sudden," Hertford smirked.

"_Very_," said Sir Thomas, his thoughts transforming slowly into his more humanist views. "I'm glad you have all your future plans sorted together. Hertford, I congratulate you with your choice of bride for your darling son. I will go back to my rooms and leave you three in peace. Princess, I will be honoured to join you at dinner tomorrow night."

He bowed and left.

"This marriage better be secure," growled Hertford, his eyes flashing with anger. "I _begged _and _pleaded _for the King to allow that bloody humanist's return and for what? To be insulted by him?! Princess Mary, is there a reason you desperately want him back?!"

"Of course I'll ensure the marriage will continue," said Mary sweetly. "We are after all, friends. Aren't we, Hertford? Why would I break it now?"

Hertford glanced at her suspiciously but said nothing.

The three of them stood up and walked at a leisurely pace to the King.

With them were the Countess of Hertford, Mimi and Viscount Beauchamp.

"What a large party," said Henry VIII, looking with interest as they approached him. "What can I do for you, My Pearl? I see you've brought one of your daughters with you. Which one is she? Is it young Kate or is Bella? I can never remember their names!"

"Neither, dear father," said Mary carefully. "It's my second child, Lady Mary. She is little Harry's twin sister. Lord Hertford, Charles and I have been talking. Your marriage with Queen Jane is approved by many and blessed with the Almighty's favour by already granting the Queen a son. The three of us thought it would be appropriate if we further connect our bloodlines through a marriage between Lord Hertford's eldest son and our second daughter, Lady Mary. We are here to ask you for permission to allow the betrothal between Viscount Beauchamp and Lady Mary."

Henry VIII was speechless.

A match between young Viscount Beauchamp and Lady Mary?!

An alliance between the Seymours and Brandons sealed securely with a marriage?!

"Of course I grant you permission!" he said joyfully. "It won't be long before you become the Duke of Somerset, Hertford. Your son will be the Earl of Hertford! Before they marry and truly become man and wife, I will announce that your children will be Princes and Princesses! Yours too, Mary! That way the children will be more royal."

"That is impossible," said Hertford carefully. "Your Majesty, you are the King, and the Princess Mary is your daughter, but I have no royal blood in my veins. My sister is your Queen, and you are my royal brother-in-law. I have no direct royal blood."

"You are the Queen's brother! Your children deserve the title of Prince or Princess!"

"The people will not approve of it."

"I will distribute free wine to them for compensation!"

"If Your Majesty insists."

"I cannot allow my grandchildren to be merely noblemen! Especially if they are going to be related to the future King of England. There will be feasts to celebrate the engagement, don't you agree? There will be a small feast tonight to announce to the Court, and when they are older, another celebration will be needed! Does the Queen know?"

"Not yet. We wanted to ask your permission first."

Henry VIII smiled broadly and laid back against his throne, in a much better mood than before. All his irritation and annoyance at Sir Thomas had disappeared.

* * *

"Princess Mary," greeted Jane, as Mary was summoned to her chambers. "I am pleased you can visit me at a time like this. You are, after all pregnant."

A year had passed, and Mary became pregnant.

Again.

It had been a habit for Mary to find herself with child every year. The whole Court regularly expected her to be pregnant and it even became a source of entertainment for courtiers to gamble and bet on the gender of the child.

"I would've stayed in Westhorpe Hall," admitted Mary. "The infant will be a Winter child, and it'll be best to be near warm fires and stay indoors, but I've heard rumours that Chapuys is ill, but had refused to be treated by English physicians or to retire back to Spain. Delft is a capable ambassador, but he's no Chapuys. I hope he is alright and not critically ill. Do you know where he may be? I haven't talked to him in quite a long time."

"In his chambers?" suggested Jane.

"What is it that you wish to see me about? I will visit him a little while later. He is probably resting, and I can't keep you waiting now that I am here."

"A year had passed and I'm not pregnant. Prince Edward is perfectly healthy, but what will happen if there's no royal baby in the cradle this year? Will I be discarded? You know as well as I do that the King is constantly worried about stocking the nursery with legitimate Tudor male heirs. Now that he has a Prince of Wales, he's keen on having a Duke of York before Christmas!"

"He will probably find a mistress."

"_No_. What about me?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty. You will probably be respected and loved as Queen of England. You are still the mother of the heir. You have succeeded in having a son, while my mother and Anne Boleyn failed miserably. You have no need to worry about your future."

"Will you stay by me if I am discarded? I never wanted to be Queen. You probably think that as silly and odd, but it is the truth. I have no desire to be the King's wife and bear the burden of having sons. I truly want a beautiful daughter to embrace and care for as my own. The King has refused to allow me to take care of Prince Edward."

Mary patted her shoulder sympathetically.

She hoped her father would've stopped dreaming of the ideal Tudor family, stocked with a brood of healthy sons, but it seemed unlikely.

The door opened and Mary looked up.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened…

* * *

**Please review! :) Ideas all welcome! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

**February, 1539**

Standing at the door, her head held high with her black hair pinned back and swept behind her back, was Jane's predecessor; Anne Boleyn.

"What are you doing here?" said Jane, standing up quickly.

"Your Majesty," said Anne, sweeping her a magnificent curtsey. "A pleasure to meet you. I am at Court to take my place beside my husband."

Gasps echoed through the room like a ripple in a pond. All of Jane's ladies stared at Anne as if she was a ghost and whispered to each other. Mary blinked when Anne gave her a small smile. She had a feeling that Henry VIII will not be happy to see Anne back at Court.

"Your husband?" repeated Jane, her pale blue eyes streaked with confusion.

"Of course," said Anne charmingly. "A wife and husband are meant to be together."

The door banged open and Henry VIII stroded in, his face red with anger. He glared at Anne like an angry bull once he set his eyes on her.

"I see you're back at Court, witch!" sneered Henry VIII, crossing his arms. "Planning to enchant and seduce other men from their lawful wives? I don't remember asking you to return to Court! Do you think your witchcraft is powerful enough to save you from the chop? Do you think you are so great that you can defy the orders of your King? I don't remember allowing you to marry! I feel sorry for the poor bloke who found himself married to a scheming bitch the day after he bedded you! You didn't seek permission to marry either! As if you would bring your 'husband' any sons anyway! Your witchy powers haven't aided you in giving birth to LIVING SONS! Now, tell me, _Mistress_ Anne. Who on earth would that unfortunate man be who married you?"

"Henry Percy," Anne replied. "The 6th Earl of Northumberland."

Jane, Mary and Henry VIII stared at her.

She smiled enchantingly back at them.

"NORTHUMBERLAND!" roared Henry VIII, turning to his entourage of male companions. "YOU FUCKING BLOODY IDIOT! WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND HAD POSSESSED YOU TO MARRY THAT WITCH?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN MARRIED? WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED? BY THE ORDERS OF YOUR KING, YOU WILL ANNUL THE UNION _IMMEDIATELY!_"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said Anne, with a little smirk. "I'm afraid there are no grounds for divorce in any way possible. You see, I am with child. Lord Henry and I have been married for a few months, and I am three months pregnant."

Henry VIII's eyes bugged out and were as wide as dinner dishes.

Hertford's eyes darted between him, Anne, Mary and Jane.

With Anne's return, matters have just became slightly complicated…

"Mary," said Henry VIII, turning to his daughter. "Take Lady Anne for a walk in the gardens, as Northumberland and I will be having a nice chat, just the two of us. Jane. I'm sorry for this. I had no idea that this witch is returning to Court!"

Mary nodded and with Anne, the two of them left Jane's chambers, trying to ignore the stares and whispers of passing courtiers.

"Why are you back here?" Mary said curtly.

"I'm bored in Alnwick Castle," Anne said truthfully. "My husband is always at Court, and my mother-in-law, the Dowager Countess never liked me. She stayed mostly away from me and had her meals in her chambers. All of my brothers-in-law lived in their own parts of the Percy estates and never bothered to talk to me. The Dowager Countess's oldest daughter Margaret, stayed in Skipton Castle with her husband Henry Clifford, 1st Earl of Cumberland and their children. Her younger daughter Maud, was alright. She talks to me, but is more religious. I only have the library for company."

"The quietness of Alnwick Castle would do you good. You could learn demureness and live a good life without involving yourself in Court intrigues. I believe the Percys have become interested in the Protestant faith? You probably influenced them."

"Princess Mary, The duties of a common country housewife do not suite me. I belong in Court. It doesn't matter whether I was in Court as a Queen Consort or now as a mere Countess. I assume you still hold a grudge against my family? I do not wish for you to have an alliance with them, but perhaps you will have one with me and the Percys?"

"Not a chance."

"I know you still harbour grudging feelings towards me, but I mean you no harm. I heard that you're having an alliance with the Seymours. Is it true?"

"Whether I have an alliance with the Seymours or your family is no concern of yours. Why did you marry Northumberland? Did you father or uncle push you into that match? As far as I'm concerned, you could still be working for Norfolk and plotting my children's death. If not mine, perhaps Queen Jane's. I saved your life and those of your daughters. Isn't that enough for you to leave us in peace? I have other matters to attend to than to keep you away from the King."

"I married Northumberland for love, and I'm content. I don't want you dead."

"Norfolk might still want Elizabeth as Queen of England."

"I severed all ties with Norfolk and the Howards. I can promise you that. I'm satisfied with my life, but I long to be a courtier again. I won't mind being a lady-in-waiting, as long as it isn't for Jane Seymour. I also wish to see my daughters."

"Perhaps you should've requested permission to be allowed back to Court instead of suddenly appearing in the Queen's chambers."

"Princess Mary. I thought we were friends. What happened?"

Mary fidgeted with her Cross uncomfortably.

"We are too different," she said finally. "You may be content now, but for how long? What if your husband dies and the King takes away your land and fortune? I'm sorry, but I can't trust you. You wanted me to marry your rapist brother! How can I believe you're a changed woman? Your brother is still unmarried and a womaniser."

"You're assuming I'm all that," said Anne calmly. "Perhaps if I invite you and Charles to my chambers for supper and we can talk? My husband can join us. I can see in your eyes that you do not wish to. Very well then. How are my daughters?"

Mary's expression softened at the thought of her young half-sisters.

The two of them sat on a bench and watched other nobles walk around.

"Elizabeth and Eleanor are growing to be healthy and robust girls," Mary told Anne. "I believe Elizabeth is now six and Eleanor five? My daughters have grown fond of them and your daughters are like sisters to my own daughters rather than aunts. My Katharine and your Elizabeth have been inseparable since they first met. They were born in the same year and I believe separated by only a month. Elizabeth is definitely the King's daughter and she has a temper of her own! Her red hair is obviously from the King, but she inherited your black eyes. She is intelligent and hard working in her studies. Something that she shares with Kate. Both of them have excelled greatly in Latin and French. That reminds me. Would you like Elizabeth and Eleanor to be taught Spanish, Portuguese and Flemish? My children will be given lessons on those languages when they are a little older, along with German and ancient Greek and Italian. Charles and I both want our children to be thoroughly educated and linguistic. Perhaps you would wish your daughters to be as well?"

"That is really thoughtful of you," said Anne, touched at Mary's kindness towards her daughters. "I had no idea you would discuss their education with me. If the King left them with a different noble family like the Seymours, they would never give my daughters a good education. What about religion? They are taught in the Catholic faith, I believe?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean? You are a devout Catholic! You despise heretics."

"You are a Protestant. Your daughters should be raised in the faith you wanted them to believe in. I've given them a Protestant tutor and a Catholic one. Both your daughters are aware that in their hearts, they will be Protestants, but on the outside, they will be good Catholics. Charles and I have agreed upon that. I wasn't forced into allowing them believe the Protestant faith."

"Thank you, Princess Mary."

"You are their mother. Even if the King views them as bastards, we know the truth. No true God will believe that they are illegitimate just because they're female. If Elizabeth was a son, you would still be married to the King. Eleanor is more quiet and obedient than Elizabeth, but she is liked by my Mimi, who is a year younger than her. Katharine views her as a friend, but I suppose she is closer to Elizabeth. Eleanor's blonde hair will be turning golden in a few years' time, and she has the King's blue eyes. She will be as beautiful as Elizabeth."

"She didn't inherit anything from me?"

"Hard to tell now, but if she did, I'll let you know. Elizabeth is more your child. It's hard to figure whether she inherited that temper from you or the King. I remember that you had a vicious temper when you didn't get your way."

"Yes, it is now gone. I realised that shouting and fighting will do no good against the King's will. I suppose age does give you wisdom. Is it possible if I can see my daughters? I am a desperate mother. I am carrying the Percy heir, but I want to see my daughters. Please."

Mary frowned slightly.

Henry VIII would not like it, but both she and Anne are mothers…

"Maybe in a few days," she decided. "When the King settles down and all resumes back to normal. I will find Charles tonight and discuss it with him. Perhaps we will invite you to Westhorpe Hall for a while. You haven't been there, and I don't think Northumberland has either. Hertford's eldest son, Viscount Beauchamp is with them as well."

"Thank you," said Anne, grasping her hand warmly. "You are a good friend, Princess."

* * *

Mary sat alone in her chambers, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you alright?" said Charles, sitting down next to her. "Henry VIII wishes to know if you're able to join us for supper tonight."

"I cannot sup with the Court tonight," said Mary, wiping away tears with a crumpled handkerchief. "I just received news that Chapuys had passed on. I can't believe it. He was the only friend I had when my mother was banished from Court. He placed me before himself in his heart, and even his ambassadorial duties! He aided me and my mother when we thought that God had turned his back on us! I was in Westhorpe when Chapuys died! I should've been by his side! He would've wanted to talk to me! I'm such an ungrateful person! Why wasn't I notified about his passing a little earlier? I would've rushed to his side without hesitation at all!"

"You were giving birth."

"You knew about this?!"

"Not exactly. The King mentioned it a couple of times when we were hunting, but he made it seem like Chapuys was alive! I would've told you about it at once, but he refused to grant me permission to leave the hunt! I'm sorry, dear Mary. It would be wise for you to go to supper tonight. Chapuys's Will is going to be read out, and I'm sure he left something for you."

"Typical of the King to talk only of what he wishes to speak about and lie about the truth that affects others and not himself. He knows that Delft is the new Spanish Ambassador, and Chapuys would only remain in England until his death!"

"Will you go?"

"Very well. Chapuys would've wanted me to go. I will go in black."

"Of course. I shall meet you there."

"No. Please stay with me. I don't want to go by myself. I can't stand all those fox-eyed weasels stare at me as I walk down the stairs. I need you by my side. I'll be quick and dress myself. Just wait for me outside and I'll be there in a minute."

Charles nodded and gently kissed her forehead. He walked out of her chambers and Mary stood up quietly. She pulled out the black velvet gown she wore upon Catherine's death. She hadn't grown much, but was a little rounder in the stomach than before. She stared vaguely at the black Spanish hood placed on the mahogany table in front of her, one of the few accessories her mother left her that she personally took to England from Spain.

_Chapuys would've wanted me to wear this_, thought Mary mournfully, picking up the Spanish hood (the coif bedecked with small jewels). _He loved Spain, my mother…and me. If only I could've been by his side when he joined God! Why wasn't I told?! Chapuys…how can I live on without you? You and Charles have held me to keep me alive, and now you're gone! You've been there for me since I was a young girl, and watched my children grow. It is fitting my latest child is named after you._

She allowed her thoughts to travel momentarily to a few weeks ago.

It was rather easy, labouring a child. Mary had to admit that from seven pregnancies, giving birth to little Eustace Francis Brandon was the simplest and least painful. Henry VIII was pleased it was a boy, but was disappointed at the name choice.

_"You gave him the name Francis?"_ she remembered the disgusted tone when she informed him the name of her baby. _"Why on earth would you name my grandson after that fucking son of a bitch King of France? What kind of English name is 'Eustace'? Only the Spanish and Portuguese would give their sons that name! You could've named him 'Edward' or 'Edmund' or even 'Owen', but you choose that bloody foreign name after that common Spanish Ambassador?" _

Mary felt a sudden dislike against her selfish father.

She smirked at the thought of naming her son after the caring Chapuys.

The more Henry VIII hated that name, the happier she felt!

A few minutes later, Mary descended the stairs with Charles at her side and saw the peculiar expression on Henry VIII's face. It wasn't disgust nor anger, but it wasn't sympathy or compassion either…what could he be possibly thinking?

"My Pearl," said Henry VIII, embracing Mary. "Charles. I'm glad you can come."

Mary said nothing, and Jane offered her an encouraging smile.

"The last Will and testament of Senor Eustace Chapuys, Spanish Ambassador to Charles V," read Hertford. "I leave Her Royal Highness, the Princess Mary Tudor all my worldly possessions I had brought with me from Spain and all the accessories I bought from the routes to and from England and Spain. I wish to be buried near the sainted Queen Catherine of Aragon in England, but for my heart to be sent back to Spain and to be buried in the family plot. I also wish to give the custody of my illegitimate daughter, Dona Maria Catalina Chapuys to His Grace, the Duke of Suffolk, and the Princess Mary Tudor. She was named in honour of Queen Catherine and Princess Mary, and would be found with Sir Thomas More. If they refuse to take custody or are unwilling due to financial strain, Sir Thomas may have the choice of taking care of her or giving her into the custody of His Majesty, King Henry VIII of England."

"What?!" spat Henry VIII. "That is unacceptable! How dare that no good Spanish dog leave all his prized possessions to a mere girl?! He should've left them to me! All he does is give me the possible custody of his fucking bastard girl?!"

"He has a child?" said Mary, in a daze.

"Probably your half-sister," said Henry VIII sarcastically. "Who knows? Maybe the 'sainted' Catherine of Aragon isn't so saintly after all! Who knows? Maybe one night, when she is hurt and upset, Chapuys offered her some calming words, and they conceive a child, and look what it resulted in! A bastard girl being named after Catherine who's now an orphan!"

Boiled with anger at the insolence Henry VIII had towards the late Chapuys, Charles slapped him in the face with all the strength he could muster.

The guards instantly drew their swords.

Stunned Henry VIII placed his hand to his cheek and stared at Charles.

"Well!" he said finally. "Charles! You finally act treasonously against your King! I was wondering when you would show your true colours! For the last couple of years, were you on your best behaviour for Mary's sake? Now that I have a son, do you decide that it's a good time to show your true feelings about our friendship? It won't save you from a hefty fine! Guards! Arrest him and take him to the Tower on the grounds of high treason!"

"Wait!" said Mary hastily, as Hertford and the royal guards stepped towards Charles. "If Chapuys had told the truth and his daughter is illegitimate, what do we do about her? She's a foreigner in England, a bastard without family and probably landless."

"Send her back to Spain," said Henry VIII easily.

"Please, Your Majesty. I will not watch you arrest my husband and allow a poor child to remain alone in a strange world," said Mary fiercely. "I rather take his place and die. Sending her back to Spain is easy to you, but will be difficult for the child herself. Charles has done no wrong. It was you who spoke cruel worlds about a child you have never set your eyes on!"

Everyone held their breath. Had Mary gone too far?

"Very well," grumbled Henry VIII begrudgingly. "I shall see this bastard before we discuss anything further. Charles, you are fortunate this time. Hertford! Go to Sir Thomas and fetch this worthless girl and take her here now! I don't care if she's asleep or having a bath! Drag her here naked if needed! Hmmph, I feel rather peckish! Servants! Supper!"

Hertford bowed and stroded off, wondering how Chapuys could hide his daughter from the King for so long, and what happened to her when Sir Thomas was exiled to Italy. Surely the Mores wouldn't have wanted to be burdened with a bastard that wasn't even theirs!

"Hertford," said Sir Thomas, opening the door. "What do you want?"

"I'm here on the orders of the King," replied Hertford.

"I am forbidden to see him, remember?"

"Are you aware that Chapuys had died? From his Will, we've learnt that he left an illegitimate daughter in your care. The King ordered me to bring her to him no matter what. Now, I will offer you this choice. Will you go and fetch the girl to me, or will I have to go in there and pull her to the King? Whatever the case, I must bring her to him."

"I suppose by 'we', you mean the whole Court."

"Not exactly. Only me, the King, Queen, Princess Mary and Suffolk. Enough talk! Do you want me to report you for refusing to obey the King's command?"

Giving Hertford a long hard stare, Sir Thomas went away and a few minutes later, returned with a young, sleepy girl (no older than four) with curls of light brown hair and dark brown (almost black) eyes. She wore a white nightgown made from cotton and clung on a tattered and patched small doll. Hertford had to admit that she was quite beautiful.

Even for a bastard.

"Here," said Sir Thomas, gently handing the child to Hertford. "I assume that Chapuys had decided to leave Maria Catalina to Princess Mary and the Duke of Suffolk. She is a good child. Unusually quiet for a girl her age, but obedient."

Hertford nodded at him and walked off, unsure how to hold the silent child. _She is like a delicate, fragile doll_, he thought, as he uncomfortably shifted her in his arms. _I should've learnt or spent more time carrying children. Are they usually this heavy? I thought four year old children are already capable of walking and talking! What's wrong with this one?_

The doors opened and he stroded in, carefully placing the child on the ground.

Everyone stared at her.

"Hello," said Mary, looking at Catalina in the eye. "Who are you?"

"Maria Catalina Chapuys," whispered the wide eyed child melodiously.

"Can I call you Catalina? Maria Catalina is quite a mouthful! I am Mary Tudor and a good friend of your father. I am half-Spanish like you. Your father has been called to God's side, and wanted me to take care of you and welcome you to the family. You will have new brothers and sisters who can also speak and listen to Spanish if you can't understand English well. If you want to stay with Thomas More, you can, but he is a very busy man and won't be able to give you everything that your father would've wanted you to have to be happy. I will be your new Mama and this man here is my husband. He will be your new Papa and we will take good care of you."

"My Papa has joined God…he is dead like my Mama?"

"I'm sorry darling. This is my father, the King of England, and my stepmother, the Queen. They are very kind. If you want something when I am away, you can ask them for it. That is a lovely doll. Where did you get it? Who gave it to you?"

"My Papa did at Christmas. He said that it was his sister's doll when they were children, and she would've wanted me to have it."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes…Mama."

Mary glanced at Charles, and he nodded. They both knew that it would be best if they foster Chapuys's

young daughter rather than Henry VIII, who would probably abandon her to the mercy of governesses.

"Take her if you want," said Henry VIII carelessly. "You get no money from me."

"Very well," said Mary coolly, picking up Catalina. "Catalina's fees will be taken care of from my own purse. I shall pay for her education, clothes, food and take responsibility and custody of her. She will be a member of the Brandon family and can change her last name to 'Brandon' if she wishes it. I will view her as my own daughter even though she is not by blood. Charles, I'm returning to Westhorpe Hall at once. You can stay if you want."

"I'll go with you," said Charles, tired of Henry VIII's unreasonableness. "The country air would do both of us some good. Besides, I want to see our children. The cooing over the Prince of Wales reminded me of our own young ones. I'll get the carriage ready."

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" roared Henry VIII.

Mary and Charles looked at each other and shrugged.

They bowed/curtsied and departed, without glancing back at the furious, red-faced King and the worried, pallid Queen for another second.

* * *

**Please review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

**December, 1540**

Lavish celebrations were held in Hampton Court-more extravagant than before. It was Christmas, and both Mary and Jane had given birth safely to boys.

The new Prince (Henry, Duke of York) was born a week before Christmas.

Mary laboured for ten hours and successfully had a son (Thomas Edmund Brandon) on Christmas Eve and immediately named him after Sir Thomas, who had died peacefully a few days previously. As expected, Henry VIII was displeased (again) with the choice of name, but was mildly placated by the suggestion of his middle name being 'Edmund'.

As a gift for bearing him many surviving grandchildren in some way to secure the House of Tudor, Henry VIII issued a patent, declaring Charles and Mary's children as Princes and Princesses of Suffolk, making them more desirable as spouses to the rest of Europe.

To Mary's horror, an alliance with France was suggested once more.

"What if one of our children are chosen?" she said hysterically.

"Calm down," soothed Charles. "Henry VIII has two sons now, and your children are still quite meaningless to him. Don't worry. Our children are still safe. He has no right to use your children for his own advantages. In a few days, the proposed treaty will be over."

"Mary! Charles!" called Henry VIII, gesturing imperiously for them to join him in his supper with Jane. "I have news that might interest you!"

Mary gave Charles a nervous look and the two of them sat down in front of him.

"Queen Jane," greeted Charles.

"Charles," said Jane politely. "Mary. Would you like some venison? It is delicious."

"Your eldest daughter is seven," said Henry VIII, chewing on a chicken leg. "It is time for her to be at least betrothed to a Prince or Duke. Now that she is a Princess of Suffolk and a royal Tudor, she is more valuable in the marriage market than before. I have been talking to the French Ambassador Charles de Marillac, and he has given me interesting news. Francis I had proposed an alliance between our two great nations against Charles V! He is ready to support me as the Head of the Church of England, and in return, I shall send him troops against Charles V for him to regain Milan. To cement it, we thought of your daughter, Princess Katharine of Suffolk, to marry Francis I's youngest son, Charles de Valois, Duke of Orleans. I'm sure you are aware that his eldest son the Dauphin Francois, had died and was replaced by his middle son Henri, as the Heir to the French Throne. I have to admit that there is quite an age difference, but think of the advantages for England!"

"You have acknowledged the Catholic faith," Mary said through gritted teeth. "You've agreed to renounce your heretic thoughts, and there is a large age difference between Katharine and the Duke of Orleans. Katharine is seven and Orleans is eighteen. Orleans will have to wait another eight years before their marriage can be in anyway consummated."

"I never meant to keep my word. I am supreme head of the Church! Not the Roman bishop!"

"You speak heresy."

"I am the King! I can speak in anyway I wish!"

"Katharine WILL NOT marry the Duke of Orleans for your foolish, heretical dream of acknowledging yourself as the Head of the Church of England! Katharine has long been betrothed to the Prince of Asturias since the day of her birth! I will not break her betrothal!"

"That wasn't even a formal betrothal with my consent! I am the King and I decide who marries and who doesn't! I gave your children the titles of 'Prince' and 'Princess' for my own purposes, not yours! You will agree to this betrothal with full enthusiasm and I expect you to write to Charles V, renouncing the false betrothal between the Prince of Asturias and Princess Katharine and tell him the _legitimate_ engagement of Katharine and the Duke of Orleans!"

"I will not!"

"Yes you will, or I will take your children away from you!"

"You won't dare!"

"Please stop!" said Charles loudly before Henry VIII could retort a nasty reply. "Mary had just been through a difficult labour and not thinking straight! We will write to Charles V and we consent to the betrothal of Katharine and the Duke of Orleans! We will go and compose the letter immediately with Your Majesty's permission to be excused."

Henry VIII nodded, stroking Jane's blonde hair absently.

Charles dragged a furious Mary out of the room before she could lash back at the King. They were in no position to argue in politics with Henry VIII.

"Why did you stop me?!" said Mary angrily. "I will not have my eldest daughter married to a bloody Frenchman! Especially a second son! Katharine is destined to be the future Queen of Spain since her birth and I will not allow it to be broken just because the King wishes it! He has no right to control the futures of our children! She _will_ be the future Queen of Spain!"

"He is the King of England," said Charles quietly. "Nothing and no one can stop him."

"Why are you giving up?!"

"I'm not. Now is not the best time to argue. Betrothals can be broken, and if Katharine is engaged to the Duke of Orleans, there's a possibility that the betrothal won't go through. Remember those times you were betrothed and ended up marrying me? Don't fret. If you really hate the match, ask Jane and her Seymour family to plead on your behalf. Our Mimi is betrothed to their Viscount Beauchamp. Jane is securely on the Throne now that she's given birth to two sons. Relax and stop worrying. You're only twenty four. We will have plenty more children and you won't have to worry. What is it? Did I say or do something that had offended you?"

"I love our children, but I am still afraid of childbirth. What if I die giving birth to a child? Without me, our children will be constantly viewed as threats and won't receive as much support as they will if I'm alive and well. I'm tired of politics."

"We can take a break if you want."

"No. It's my duty to bear children till my death."

"Do you want to go back to Westhorpe Hall and take some time from Court life? I know we've just went back for a couple of days, but would you like to stay there for a while? Our children will be pleased to see us, and you won't have to worry about the King and his plans. What do you think? Afternoon teas with our friends and watching the children grow?"

A smile slowly spread on Mary's face, as she imagined the idea of sitting leisurely on the freshly cut grass hills and enjoying a family picnic under the oak trees and the warm sun, and the thought of her children laughing and running around in the gardens.

"Let's go," whispered Charles, kissing her lovingly.

As they walked out, Mary noticed Anne watching her at the corner of her eye.

"Wait a minute," said Mary, stopping in her tracks. "I need a moment with Anne."

Charles nodded and left to prepare the carriages.

"How are you?" said Mary, nodding at Anne courteously.

"Pretty well," replied Anne, astonished at Mary's friendly tone. "I'm surprised you bothered to speak to me when you walked past with your husband. The King's allowed me to return permanently to Court as the Countess of Northumberland, and I will take my place as one of the Queen's Ladies-in-waiting. Of course she won't be pleased, but it was the King's command. I suppose you're returning to Westhorpe? You've travelled back and forth a numerous amount of times."

"Yes. Charles and I are hoping to stay at Westhorpe Hall for more than a couple of days. I'm praying for us to be allowed to reside in Westhorpe Hall for at least two months. It may surprise you, but I rather watch my children grow than play my part in Court intrigues."

"Motherhood is very tempting to courtly duties."

"How are your children? Little Anne and young Harry Percy?"

"They are wonderful. Of course they're still too young to be educated, but from the letters I received from their governesses, they are healthy and content. I wish I could see them, but I have chosen to be at Court rather than to be with them at Alnwick Castle."

"I know you might find this unusual, but would you like to come with me and Charles to Westhorpe Hall and see your children, Elizabeth and Eleanor?"

"I always wanted to visit them since our conversation when I was three months pregnant with Annie. I know it's been months, but I was afraid the King would find something to blame on me. Tell me truthfully, did the King ever see Elizabeth and Eleanor after they were declared illegitimate? Did he ever visit them when he saw your children in Westhorpe? Were they ever allowed to join your children in other royal palaces when they go to Court?"

"They were never allowed away from Westhorpe Hall."

"Princess Mary, this cannot go on. As their mother, I want them to have a taste of Court. Please. Are you telling me that the King never goes to Westhorpe Hall anymore?"

"I'm afraid so. Whenever he wanted to see my children, he would summon them to Court. Do me a favour and call me 'Mary'. Just Mary. At the moment, I cannot ask the King for anything. He wanted a match between my Kate and the Duke of Orleans and I refused to give consent for the betrothal. However, I can cover for you if the King ever wants to know why you abandoned your duties to the Queen. I'm sure your daughters would love to see you."

"I thought you hated me."

"I guess I finally learnt the truth. It wasn't your fault you replaced my mother."

Anne and Mary shook hands, forging a somewhat strange bond of friendship between the former Queen of England and the daughter of the late Catherine of Aragon.

* * *

"Elizabeth, Eleanor," said Mary, steering her two half-sisters towards Anne. "Do you recognise this woman? She is your mother."

"Mama?" repeated Elizabeth, staring at Anne.

"My doves," said Anne, embracing both Elizabeth and Eleanor warmly, tears of joy running down her cheeks. "I missed you so much! My, you've grown!"

Eleanor pushed her away and hid behind Mary's skirts. Anne's smile faltered and her heart crumbled at being rejected by her youngest daughter who looked at her strangely. She was pleased Elizabeth recognised her as her mother, but was hurt that Eleanor preferred Mary. _She was an infant when she was declared a bastard,_ Anne thought. _Of course she wouldn't have remembered me as her mother. It'll take time for her to adjust to the truth that I'm her mother, and she is Mary's half-sister. I can't believe Henry VIII would be so cruel and abandon his daughters._

"She won't hurt you," said Mary gently.

Eleanor buried her face in her skirts, cracks rapidly appearing in Anne's heart.

'I'm sorry," apologised Mary. "Why don't you and Elizabeth have a private talk? I'll go with Eleanor to the gardens. You can join us whenever you want to. I'll ask Mrs Fitzgerald to arrange a simple lunch for all of us in the gardens."

Anne waited until Mary and Eleanor left before she had a proper look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared back with her black eyes (matching Anne's) patiently.

"I wanted to see you earlier," said Anne quietly. "You are my Elizabeth."

"Why am I here?" said Elizabeth innocently. "When will I learn to be a Queen?"

"I thought it would be best for you and Eleanor to be raised alongside Mary's children so you will have good friends throughout your life. Your father now has two sons, and you won't be the future Queen of England anymore."

"Why am I called 'Lady Elizabeth'? I am a Princess!"

"Not any more, my darling. The King and I have separated and both remarried. You are now the King's daughter, but not a Princess. You will live here with Eleanor until you're old enough to go to Court and be a lady-in-waiting to the Queen, or the future Princess of Wales or Duchess of York. Wouldn't that be something to look forward to?"

"Am I now a bastard?"

"How do you know?! Did Mary tell you?!"

"No. I heard the servants talking."

"Oh, Elizabeth! It is not ladylike for you to listen at doors! Promise me you will be more the Princess I know you are and cause no trouble."

"Alright Mama. I promise you I won't do it again. Kate and I both listened to the maids and servants talk when they prepared our meals and helped dress us. We even went down to the kitchens once and heard them speaking about what happened at Court. Is it true? Is Kate and her sisters and brothers all Princes and Princesses like Mary?"

"Darling, you should not be hearing this."

"Alright Mama. Mrs Fitzgerald is teaching me and Kate how to sew and embroider dresses for our dolls, and I've made my own! See?"

She showed Anne the crooked stitched dress she proudly made herself. Anne smiled and promised to visit and help her with sewing in the future.

"I hate sewing," complained Elizabeth. "Why can't I climb trees?"

"Ladies don't climb trees!" laughed Anne.

Elizabeth blinked solemnly and cuddled close to Anne. On sudden impulse, Anne picked Elizabeth up (even though she was quite heavy) and walked to the gardens, feeling happier than she had ever felt since her marriage to Northumberland. From the hallway closest to the stone pavilion in the gardens, Anne heard children's laughter and squeals, and the relaxed words of adults. She opened the door and was welcomed by the rays of sunlight that shone on her.

"Anne," said Mary, waving her over. "Put Elizabeth over there with the others. They're waiting to play hide-and-seek in the hedges with her and Charles. We will have lunch in fifteen minutes. The children all love to play before they eat."

Anne cautiously placed Elizabeth down and watched her run towards the Brandons.

"Do you play with them?" she inquired, sitting next to Mary.

"Of course!" answered Mary, offering her a plateful of fruit. "They love it when both me and Charles join in their games. They will play Knights and Damsels, run around and try to push each other over, but their favourite game is hide-and-seek."

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem more calm and cheerful now that you're in Westhorpe Hall rather than in Court. Apart from my daughters, who else do you and Charles foster? I'm sure many nobles would want their children raised by the both of you. Is that Edward Seymour, Viscount Beauchamp I see with your sons over there?"

"Yes. He is engaged to Mimi."

"It's sweet that you give your children shorter names."

"It can avoid confusion between me and my namesake. Viscount Beauchamp's younger sister and brother, Lady Anne and Lord Henry, are also in our care. They are both in the nursery with the younger children. Catharine! Join us! Catharine Willoughby and Richard Compton's children are also with us, as both Catharine and Richard."

"What is _she_ doing here?" said Catharine, eyeing Anne with disdain.

"I invited her," replied Mary. "She is the mother of Elizabeth and Eleanor. You may dislike her, but please do it in private. Lady Anne is a guest and I expect her to be given the proper courtesy that is shown to a Countess. Lady Anne will be dining with us and perhaps staying the night. As a mother yourself, you understand the love a mother has for her own child."

Catharine nodded and smiled thinly at Anne.

Anne nodded back politely.

She was a Countess-wife of one of the most powerful and wealthy Earls in all of England-while Catharine was nothing but a Baroness in her own right and a Baroness Consort.

"I always wanted to meet you," Catharine admitted, looking directly at Anne. "My mother had constantly told me about your witchy powers and it was your fault that the King broke with Rome and Queen Catherine was put aside. I guess I just accepted her word without questioning it. You always fascinated me if you don't mind me saying. Are you Catholic or Protestant? Many people said that you were the servant of the Devil."

"I'm…" Anne hesitated.

All the other ladies had looked up from their needlework and watched her.

"You are dismissed," said Mary, gesturing for them to depart.

Anne gave Mary a grateful smile as the ladies shuffled from the pavilion, disappointed. They had clearly hoped to hear more about the controversial Anne Boleyn (now Percy).

"I am…Protestant," Anne confessed, a little shamed as she felt Mary's stern blue eyes stare through her

like the piercing eyes of a hawk. "Ever since I was young, I always questioned Catholicism."

"It is true?!" gasped Catharine, astounded.

"At least you are truthful," Mary said reasonably to _Anne's_ astonishment. "Not everyone would admit that they're a heret-a Protestant when they talk to a Catholic. I imagine that you're a fervent Protestant like I am a devout Catholic? I'm pleased that you are faithful to your religion. Catharine, you look very surprised. Didn't you know that Anne is a Protestant?"

Catharine gaped at her open-mouthed like a fish.

"What are you ladies talking about?"

A sweat-infested Charles staggered into the pavilion, a grin on his face and joy and cheerfulness radiating from his presence like the sunrays.

"We were introducing each other," said Mary, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Come and sit. Have you finished chasing the children around the garden? I noticed that our Charlie and Harry had tackled you done a couple of times! Charles, you remember Anne? She insisted on coming to Westhorpe Hall with her own carriage rather than to join us coming here together. Catharine and Anne were getting to know each other before you interrupted us."

"My pardon ladies," said Charles with a laugh, sweeping them a deep bow.

"Mama!" said Mimi, running towards them as fast as her legs could carry her. "Mama! Eleanor had fell over and hurt her knee!"

Instantly, Mary, Charles and Anne were by Eleanor's side, comforting the distressed girl.

"Don't cry," said Anne, carefully taking a look at Eleanor's injured knee. "It isn't too bad. I can fix it for you with a little magic! Do you like that, Eleanor? Do you want to see some good magic? I can heal you in a few seconds, dear one!"

Eleanor nodded tearfully.

Anne sang soothingly and gently bandaged her knee. Mary wondered what the 'good magic' was! She glanced at Charles, and he was equally as confused!

"See?" said Anne, helping Eleanor up. "It didn't hurt, did it? You're a good girl. Do you want me to carry you to your room? I know a lot of stories that might interest you. I know many magical spells too if you want to hear them."

Eleanor nodded enthusiastically.

"What exactly is this magic?" Mary couldn't help asking.

"Songs and lullabies," Anne mouthed at her, as she picked up Eleanor and began walking towards the manor. Mary nodded and watched them go.

"When do you think we should give Elizabeth and Eleanor back to her?" inquired Charles. "She is no longer a threat to the King, and is now the Countess of Northumberland. If Henry VIII refuses to acknowledge them as nothing more than his bastards, she should be granted custody over them. They are her children. I love having Elizabeth and Eleanor around, but don't you think Anne would love to have them under her care? She is their proper mother, and they need to see their Percy half-siblings. Do you think Northumberland will agree to be stepfather to Anne's children? Are you willing to give up your young half-sisters to Anne?"

"I don't think we'll be allowed," Mary murmured.

Charles sighed and kicked a pebble to the other side of the gardens.

Elizabeth followed Anne into the chambers she shared with Eleanor and watched their mother sing to calm Eleanor down. _What will happen to us?_ Elizabeth thought. _Our father never wants to see us, and our mother may not be allowed to visit us anymore. Will we have to stay with Mary and Charles forever? Will we be confined in Westhorpe Hall for the rest of our lives?_

Anne noticed her, and gestured for her to join her and Eleanor.

"I'm happy to see both of you again," she said, embracing both Eleanor and Elizabeth tightly. "I saw you many years ago when you were both very little. I don't know when I will see you in the future. If it's the last time I see you, I want you to know that I will always love you and watch you from afar. Even if I'm in a different kingdom, I will always protect and visit you in your dreams."

"Tell us a story!" said Eleanor eagerly.

"Once, there lived a handsome Prince," Anne began. "The most youthful and athletic Prince that was

born in all of Christendom. He was loved by all the people, and when he became King, he married his widowed sister-in-law, the beautiful and intelligent Princess from Spain. Together, they had six children, but God found it fitting to take five of the six children to be with him by his side. The King soon changed and decided it was time to marry a younger woman, who would bear him sons. He fought with his wife and left her heartbroken while he married the new love of his life."

The two girls leant closer.

"She was hated by the people," Anne continued. "Everyone thought of her as a witch, a she-wolf or a wicked enchantress. Even though she was loved by the King, the woman was unhappy and wanted to be with her true love, a mere nobleman. She only had two lovely Princesses before she was cruelly discarded for another lady, who would eventually fall to the King's wrath one day."

"It's King Henry VIII!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Anne nodded sadly.

"You were the second wife!" said Elizabeth, pleased with herself.

"Marry for love," Anne advised, caressing her flaming red curls. "You are young yet, but see what marriage to a powerful King can do? My family pushed me to accept the King's passion and proposal to be his Queen, but it led to devastating consequences. I hope the both of you will find men who love you for what you are, and not for your position and wealth. You will understand eventually. For now, enjoy my story as a sad fairytale and nothing more."

"I will always love you!" vowed Elizabeth. "Even if I marry a loving man and have children, I will always put you first in my prayers and love you with all my heart!"

* * *

**Mary and Charles's children:**

**Katharine 'Kate' Brandon (1533), Charles 'Charlie' Brandon (1534), Henry 'Harry' Brandon (1535), Mary 'Mimi' Brandon (1535), Isabella 'Bella' Brandon (1536), Elizabeth 'Bess' Brandon (1537), John Brandon (1538), Eustace Brandon (1539), Thomas 'Tom' Brandon (1540).**

**Anne Boleyn's children:**

**Elizabeth Tudor (1533), Eleanor Tudor (1534), Anne Percy (1539), Henry 'Harri' Percy (1540). **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

**November, 1541**

The dreaded Sweating Sickness had invaded England again, its troops spread throughout the country, mercilessly killing everyone in its way.

The all-powerful Henry VIII was afraid of one thing; illnesses.

It wasn't long before he fled from Hampton Court to Windsor Castle with Jane and their precious Prince Edward, leaving the Duke of York at Richmond Palace.

Mary and Charles were ordered to remain in Westhorpe Hall with the children and wards for their own safety, while Anne dutifully followed Jane to Windsor Castle along with the few brave ladies who decided to continue serving the Queen. She knew something suspicious was going on, and was determined to discover what it was. She was shrewd enough to realise the suspicion settled around Jane like fog lurking around the trees during Winter.

The last person she would confide the news in was Norfolk.

Mary risked her life in allowing me to see Elizabeth and Eleanor secretively, she thought, as she walked into her own chambers. I have to help her. There are matters she doesn't know about the Seymours. I guess the lectures George, Mary and I received from our father and Norfolk about other rival English families are of some use after all. I cannot allow Mimi Brandon to have Hertford for a father-in-law. She will be used against Mary and Charles, and Hertford cannot be trusted. He must've been extremely polite and 'truthful' to Mary for her to believe in him. The Seymours are never up to any good. That Jane has a doll's face, but is hiding something.

"Hello Lady Northumberland," said a voice behind her. "I was waiting patiently for your return. I've heard of your daring return to Court, and I'm surprised you haven't contacted me at all! I'm pleased you are intelligent enough to marry the spineless Northumberland."

"My Lord Norfolk," said Anne shortly. "Please leave."

Norfolk swaggered up to her and bowed mockingly.

Anne curtsied a little (for formality, not respect) and glared at him.

"Congratulations on your two children," drawled Norfolk, sitting on Anne's favourite chair. "I was told that you had given Northumberland a daughter and a son. The King must've been envious and regretful of the fact that he annulled his marriage to you all those years ago. After all, you had proven you are still fertile and capable of bearing sons. It must've been humiliating for him to find out that you had given another man a son."

"I don't recall inviting you to my chambers," said Anne coolly. "If you don't mind, I have to prepare myself to serve the Queen."

"That pasty Seymour wench? You refuse to acknowledge yourself as the Queen?"

"I am happy as the Countess of Northumberland."

"How content will you be once your husband dies and you are left with only the title 'Dowager Countess of Northumberland' and nothing but his debts and two children? Who knows? If the Seymour girl keeps having sons, your boy will be betrothed to one of Hertford's daughters and you will have to step aside for the proud and arrogant Seymour daughter-in-law."

"That won't happen. I will not allow my son to be married to a Seymour. I would rather him marry the bastard of a French royal than a Seymour."

"I see you loathe the Seymours with quite a passion."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you of course!"

"I will not help you regain the powers you've lost. I want nothing to do with you. If you don't mind, please leave my chambers."

"I see your wit is not as sharp as it used to be, but your tongue is as impulsive as it was when you were a true Howard and listened to your elders. Whatever I do, it is for family. What about that don't you understand? Are you more of a fool than your sister? I'm sure you have heard that your foolish sister had remarried a bloody commoner!"

"Yes, Sir William Stafford. He is a knight if I'm not mistaken. She did not flourish well when you were in power and had nothing but two unacknowledged bastards by the King. She did well to marry Stafford. I believe it was a love match. It is a pity that our mother had died. She would've approved of Mary marrying the love of her life."

Norfolk lifted his hand as if to slap her, but stopped himself.

"You have changed," he said with a grim smile. "I do not like it. Remember, you will prosper as an ally to me, and you will fall if you are my enemy."

"Not necessarily," said Anne, flashing Norfolk one of the seductive smirks she used to enchant Henry VIII on an occasion. "I've learnt that if I become your ally, I will rise and fall in one go. You don't care for the family. You only care for yourself. If you cared for family, why did you leave me at the King's mercy when he no longer loved me? Why did I have to be sympathised by Princess Mary? If you helped me, I wouldn't have to agree to the annulment and Elizabeth and Eleanor wouldn't have been disinherited from the Line of Succession. I owe Princess Mary, not you."

Norfolk scowled at her and walked out, not looking back.

Anne quickly changed gowns and deliberately wore one cut in French style.

She had no intention to provoke Jane, but she was determined to discover what Jane had cleverly hidden behind her 'demure wife' disguise. Anne left her black hair out and walked out confidently to join the remaining few ladies.

"Lady Northumberland," said Jane, glancing at Anne disapprovingly. "My ladies are expected to wear dresses of the English style, not the French. Where is your headdress or hood? It is inappropriate for a married woman like you to leave your hair out for all to see! Please go and change into a more suitable gown if you intend to stay."

Anne smiled broadly and sat on a chair and picked up a book.

"Lady Northumberland!" shrilled Jane impatiently.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty," said Anne calmly. "I only have French cut dresses. My dressmakers have been struck down with Sweating Sickness and my English style dresses haven't been fully made yet. Do you expect me to wear half a dress?"

Jane looked at her for a moment and returned to her embroidering without a word.

Anne continued reading until a couple of hours later when Jane stood up.

"I must go to pray," she announced, as Anne and the other ladies rose and curtsied. "You may stay here or return to your chambers. I will not need your services for another two hours. I will summon you when you are needed again."

"Your Majesty," Anne murmured in unison with the ladies as Jane gracefully walked out. The other ladies settled back don and began chatting with one another, taking no notice of Anne. Anne softly crept out of the room and walked a distance behind Jane, who had went in the opposite direction of the chapel. She stopped in front of a closed mahogany door and knocked quietly.

To Anne's surprise, it was Thomas Wriothesley, 1st Earl of Southampton (and a prominent Catholic member of the Privy Council) who opened it.

For a second, Anne wondered if it would be wise to follow.

She even thought of eavesdropping in a manner like Jane Parker!

No, Anne told herself. You cannot sink to that level. Jane is nothing but the daughter of a Baron, and you are the wife of an Earl. You cannot disgrace yourself. Be patient and all will be well. Whatever Jane is hiding, you will soon find out. She is incapable of keeping a secret from her own brothers, let alone the King! It won't be long before the whole Court discovers it. If you are patient, you will live and be the first to know about will be a secret forever.

She sat down and began reading again, wondering what business Jane would have with Wriothesley apart from an extremely long Catholic conversation.

A few hours later, a pink faced Jane scurried from Wriothesley's room.

Anne's sharp eyes noticed there was excitement in Jane's usually dull eyes.

She stood up and stretched (in an unladylike manner).

Jane had returned to her chambers and found Hertford waiting for her. Anne went in, curtsied to her and sat back down and continued reading, keeping an eye on Jane and Hertford.

"I couldn't help it," whispered Jane to Hertford, while the other ladies talked loudly. "I had to see him again. He's the only one that could help me. I cannot live on like this. When I look at my sons, I feel nothing but sadness. They are mine and the King's, but I don't want them. I want a daughter. A beautiful girl that I can talk with and watch grow. You know that my sons will be constantly whisked to Henry VIII's side or sent to Ludlow Castle."

"You cannot do that anymore!" hissed Hertford angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I never loved the King! You and our father forced me to marry him! I would be glad to give up the crown to another English noblewoman! My sons brought me nothing but imprisonment. They have tied me to the ground. I will never be free again."

"Jane! What is the matter with you?! See how far we've risen since you became Queen? Even Princess Mary agreed to have an alliance with us and is forced to acknowledge your children as heirs to the Throne in front of her! Just between us, she will be nothing but the Duchess of Suffolk once the King dies! Don't look so surprised."

"We supported Catherine of Aragon's marriage with Henry VIII!"

"You have two sons. Mary will be nothing but a threat when the King dies."

"It's not fair to have Mary declared a bastard after we told her we are her allies. Your son is betrothed to her daughter and you promised to be truthful."

"Oh Janey! When do I actually intend to keep my promises? I only do to matters that are advantageous to our family. You should know that by now. Promise me you will never see him again. By all means, you can talk to Wriothesley as many times as you like, but not _him_. He will do nothing but bring us our downfall like the Howards when their precious whore was set aside for you. Wriothesley can no longer be the contact between the two of you. If you get caught, I cannot protect you. I'm sorry, but you will have to face the King's wrath alone."

Anne silently slipped out of the room and ran to the stables.

* * *

"Are you sure?" said Charles, looking at Anne suspiciously. "You came all the way here just to warn us about something Hertford said?"

"It's the truth!" Anne protested.

Mary had trusted her more than she did before, but Charles was adamantly mistrustful towards Anne or anyone associated with the Seymours and Howards. He wanted his family safe, and would do anything to protect them from harm. Even if it included doubting words that might cause dangerous effects to himself or to Mary and the children.

"I suppose you'll stay the night," said Charles, ignoring Anne's words. "I'll arrange for the maids to prepare a room for you. One suitable for a lady of your rank. I heard of your sister's remarriage and pregnancy. Congratulate her on my behalf, would you?"

"What?" said Anne, staring at him.

"Is there anything else, Lady Northumberland?"

"My sister has been exiled from Court for her lowly marriage."

"Oh, so you haven't heard? Your father had allowed her and Stafford to live at Rochford Hall and raise their future children there along with the Carey children. It's been arranged for you to join them tomorrow afternoon. You will stay away from Court for the next couple of days. It was your husband's orders, so don't look at me like that!"

"Why am I packed off to Rochford Hall like a child?! Where is Mary?! I want to talk to her!"

"Mary is busy and I will not disturb her. She had just given birth last week and it was a difficult pregnancy. With the Sweating Sickness and effects of childbirth, she might be taken away from us. I will not worry her with your words that might be nothing but rumours. Unless you have solid evidence, I think you have wasted my time."

"Suffolk! Put aside your hatred against me and think! Why else would Hertford truthfully want an alliance with you? Once the King dies and your daughter is married to his heir and Prince Edward is crowned the King of England, Mary will be a threat to him! Some people still think Jane's marriage to the King is illegal. If Prince Edward becomes King and is a minor, I can assure you that Hertford will be his regent. To secure his nephew's rights, he will declare Mary a bastard and she will be watched constantly, even if she remains here as nothing but your wife, the Duchess of Suffolk. If the match between your daughter and his son occurs, she will be a prisoner of the Seymours. You will never get her back. Please believe me. What do you want me to do to prove I'm right?"

"Why would I trust a Boleyn?"

"Would you rather trust a warning before it's too late?! If Mary is sent to the Tower and never seen again, will you trust me then?!"

Charles grumbled and said nothing.

Anne was right.

"How is your newest addition?" said Anne, changing the subject.

"She is robust and well," said Charles in a much pleasanter tone. "We named her 'Margaret Helena', after the Countess of Salisbury. We chose 'Helena' after the legendary Helen of Troy. It was Katharine's suggestion. She had recently read stories about the Trojan War and wanted her new sister to be named 'Helen'. Of course it would be strange for a Princess Helen Brandon and the King won't accept it, and Mary wanted her former governess to be honoured so we came to a compromise. 'Helena' sounds more sensible to the King, and will be our daughter's middle name. What about you? Are you one of those women who become pregnant every year?"

"Unfortunately I'm not pregnant this year. The King had kept me and my husband separated for most our time and it was quite impossible for me to be with child. However, I received letters that my other two children are both well."

"They should visit my children and be companions."

"Of course. Harri and your sons might even be given swordsmanship lessons together."

"Yes. Perhaps. With Mary's agreement."

"Where is she? I must talk to her."

Charles looked at her, and the hatred he had towards her slowly died out. No other courtier would travel without rest throughout a day to report news that might or might not happen in the future. He nodded and handed her a piece of paper.

"She wouldn't see me," he told her. "Or any man. I thought she caught Sweating Sickness, but Catharine assured me she didn't. Perhaps it is a 'woman thing'? She still talks to ladies, but never comes out of her room. Maybe you can convince her to have supper with us? It'll mean so much to me. The children want to see her as well."

Anne nodded, wondering if that was all she needed to win his full trust.

She knocked on Mary's door and Catharine opened it.

"The Princess is praying at the moment," Catharine said softly. "She won't mind if you come in. I have to say that I'm glad to see you! She's been praying non-stop for over an hour already! She hasn't eaten or drank anything all day. Perhaps you can convince her to do so for the good of her health? None of us know what's wrong with her. Some of her maids are beginning to be frantic. There's whispers that she had possibly inherited insanity and madness from her Spanish aunt, Juana _la loca_. Of course it's lies about insanity, but what if she's…caught an illness?"

"I will help in anyway possible," said Anne, genuinely worried about Mary. "Have those maids talked to anyone about Mary's condition? It won't do her any favours if the people hear rumours about their Princess inheriting madness!"

"They've been here since the Sweating Sickness struck England."

"Good. How long will Mary pray for?"

"I don't know. It can last quite a while."

"You look exhausted. It must be hard to serve the Princess. Why don't you go and see the children? I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you. I will wait for Mary. Patience is a virtue, and I do need to work on my virtues more than my sins."

"I'm pleased you're here Anne. If only my mother could see your true nature! Call me if you need me or if Mary recovers."

She gave Anne a grateful smile and left the room.

Anne sat patiently and was rewarded with Mary's presence after an hour of waiting.

Mary's appearance shocked Anne. She was thin-extremely thin-and sickly pale. Her eyes had shadows underneath and were dull and lifeless. Her lustrous auburn hair limped uselessly around her shoulders, and her usually soft and able fingers seemed…worn out. She wore a simple black dress and had no jewellery except an undecorated Cross. Anne stood up, alarmed that Mary would faint at any moment. Mary gripped the Cross tightly as she swayed unsteadily. Behind her were a small troop of ladies who whispered at each other quietly and looked uneasily at Mary.

"Sit," said Anne quickly. "There's no need to stand."

"You may go," whispered Mary, turning to her attendants, who rushed out in relief. Some had broad smiles on their faces as they left the chambers.

"I heard you weren't eating or drinking," said Anne, pulling up another chair for herself. "All of us are concerned for you. Why aren't you talking to Charles? He's worried sick about you! Is there anything we can do to help?"

"It's all my fault they've died."

"Who?"

"Thomas More, Eustace Chapuys, all of those loyal Catholics that supported my mother. If I was only born a boy, this wouldn't have happened! All their last thoughts and prayers were for me and the security of Catholicism in England! None of them had to die! It was said that Thomas More died peacefully in his sleep, but what if he was murdered? What if somebody smothered him to death? What if Chapuys was poisoned? Even Lady Pole has joined the Almighty's side. What if all those good Catholics were murdered because of their support for me?"

"Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault that they died. Everyone is destined to die. No one can escape death. Those men care for you, your late mother and Catholicism. Of course they'll think about you before their deaths. Why would someone wish to murder them? Just to spite you might be a little extreme. You should eat and calm down."

"I can't! Their deaths are on my conscience!"

"There's been rumours that you've…inherited madness from your aunt."

Mary stared at Anne, as white as a ghost. The last thing she wanted was to be compared to her insane aunt! She thoughtfully reached for an apple and bit into it, the sweet taste flooding her mind with sensible thoughts for the first time in days.

"I've been delirious," Mary said, shaking her head, ashamed at her actions. "Suspicion has taken the better of me. Perhaps I should travel abroad for a while to clear my head. Now that the King has his darling sons, I will be no use to him. Once the Sweating Sickness departs, I will ask permission to leave for Italy and Spain, and perhaps Austria and the Netherlands. Thank you Anne, for clearing my head. No other lady would speak the truth to me."

"I have news," said Anne quietly. "It regards Jane."

"What?"

"it seems that there is something amiss in Court, between Jane, Wriothesley and a third man. Her brother Hertford, is aware of this. The third man is still unnamed, but Jane seemed happy when she left Wriothesley's chambers earlier in the week. If anything is tainted to her name, she will be ruined. Her position will be unstable like mine and your mother's before me."

"Why will I involve myself in Court intrigues?"

"It regards you. The Seymours are no friend. Hertford may swear on his life that he speaks truthfully, which he does, until the King dies. There are two Seymour-Tudor sons in the royal nursery, and who do you think will be regent for the Prince of Wales if the King happens to die early? It won't be you or possibly your husband. Hertford will grab as much power as he can, and will depose of you as quickly as possible to avoid another Wars of the Roses. Your children will be taken away, your daughters married to Seymours and their allies, and your sons will disappear in the Tower. Your family will be slaughtered. This is your chance to secure the Throne for yourself and your descendants."

"No one will support me anyway. There are two sons in the nursery."

"The Percys will support whoever I choose, and I choose you."

"Thank you, Anne. The King is still alive."

"I will spy for you if you want."

"Did you learn that from Jane Parker? I didn't think you are a spying woman, Lady Anne! Between you and me, your services will be very helpful. Once we sort out this Seymour mess, I want you to come with me abroad. I know you enjoy Court life, but I trust you will find it interesting abroad. I believe you went to the Netherlands and France when you were a child?"

"Yes, for my education."

"I will be pleased to see the end of the Seymours. If what you say is true, then I must apologise to you and your family. For too long, I've viewed you Howards and Boleyns with suspicion and thought of you as traitors and enemies of the Catholic faith. Perhaps it is the Seymours that are the villains after all. We can't do anything without proof. Even if we do have evidence that incriminates Jane, the King will not want to discard her. She is mother of his two sons."

"That is no problem. This is Sweating Sickness season. Henry VIII's sons are extremely young and might catch it and die."

"You speak treason."

"I speak the truth and nothing more."

"That is a reason I admire you. No other lady would speak bluntly while you will. At first, I thought you were a sharp-tongued witch, but now I think of you more as a truthful friend. Whatever news you hear or see from Jane, please tell me and we will discuss what to do next. Keep Charles and the Howards away from this. I can tell Charles myself, and the last thing we want is for Norfolk to stick his prying nose into our business and ruin it for his own gain."

Anne nodded, pleased to report to Charles that Mary no longer suffered from mild depression or thought of the deaths of the devout Catholics as her fault. She hoped it won't be long before she earns the trust of both the Duchess and _Duke_ of Suffolk.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had laptop issues which unfortunately postponed the story! Anyway, the next chapter is ready to go, so more reviews, a quicker update! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

**December, 1541**

Only a year ago at Hampton Court, there were celebrations that went from dawn to dusk for a couple of days, celebrating the birth of the Duke of York.

Now, it was replaced by mourning, heartbreak and sorrow.

To the fears and concern of Henry VIII, Jane and the physicians, in the disguise of Sweating Sickness, the Grim Reaper wrapped his black cloak of death around the three year old Prince Edward and pulled him away from life and youth.

Perhaps to distress the royal couple even further, the young Duke of York was whisked away with his brother, also cloaked by the Grim Reaper.

Once again, the King was sonless.

Anne was elated.

Of course it was a devastating blow to the King, but she was pleased that Jane would be under the pressure both she and Queen Catherine felt at producing a living son. Anne wanted to help clear Mary's path to the Throne, but it was personal for her to rid Henry VIII of Jane. She knew if she was given the option of which royal lady to serve, she would've immediately chosen Mary over Jane. She was no longer interested in wealth and power (as her experience near death opened her eyes to the price she must pay for ambitious dreams) and had the man she loved at her side with two beautiful Percy children in Alnwick Castle and two lovely daughters in Westhorpe Hall with Mary.

One day while walking to Jane's chambers, she caught sight of a man passionately kissing a girl with her blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders that were pale and bare. Anne silently watched as the man threw off his feathered cap.

She recognised him at once.

Her heart pounding, Anne raced to Mary's chambers and barged in without knocking.

"Mary!" she gasped. "You cannot believe what I have just seen! You would not believe me even if I swore on my life-"

She broke off as Charles glared at her.

"Have you heard of knocking?" he demanded. "Mary and I are rather occupied at the moment! Do you know your manners at all?!"

Anne blinked, and realised that she had interrupted Charles and Mary's private and loving moment-one of the few they had together at Court. She blushed and began backing away from them, but Mary pulled herself away from Charles (to Charles's disappointment) and nodded at Anne to take a seat. Charles crossed his arms and legs and looked at Anne grudgingly.

"He's back," Anne said, with mixed feelings. "Sir Arthur Pole."

"Lady Pole's youngest son?" said Mary, brightening up. "Where is he?"

Anne looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Kissing a blonde lady," she answered, red in the face. "There's a chance that it's-"

"Jane Seymour," Charles finished. "Mary told me all about your plans. I would normally be on the King's side, but when it comes to scheming, foxy nobles who lie and plot to murder my wife and children, I am willing to work along other courtiers. What is your price, Lady Anne? I'm sure you wish for something once the Seymour dispute is over."

"Nothing," said Anne simply. "I want no gold or a position in Court. I only wish for a peaceful relationship between us. You don't have to ally yourself with the Howards for my sake. I only want us to be friends and put the past behind us."

Mary nodded. It was achievable.

"I'll have a chat with the Seymour brothers," Charles decided. "You go and…look for Jane."

Mary kissed him on the cheek and went with Anne to Jane's chambers.

They turned a corner and glimpsed Jane being kissed by a man that was _not_ her husband. Mary recognised instantly that it was Sir Arthur Pole, a man she knew since her childhood. A friend who was like a brother to her (along with the other Pole brothers Henry, Reginald and Geoffrey).

A lump rose in her throat. She had no direct hatred towards Jane, but when it came to her position as the Heiress with her children's inheritance, she had no intention to allow blood to stain their names. She was certain that with both her half-brothers dead, Jane was no longer secure as Queen, and with the word of adultery, she would most likely be executed.

However, Mary had a soft spot for old friends-especially for the Poles.

Jane laughed softly and whispered in Arthur's ear. She smiled rather flirtatiously at him and gracefully floated to her chambers.

"I will see you at supper," said Mary tightly. "I need to have a moment alone to digest what I have just witnessed. I had always known Jane as a devout Catholic and a perfect wife. Why on earth would she betray the King in such a way?"

Anne nodded and hurried off.

Mary remained behind the corner and Arthur strutted past and stopped.

He slowly turned to Mary, and his eyes were full of shock, pleasure and surprise. He bowed graciously and kissed her hand.

Don't go near me, thought Mary, as she attempted to wrench her hand from him. Your lips have been tainted by treason and adultery! Where were you when I needed you? Do you just show up when it suits you best, and kiss any Queen?

"My Princess," he said silkily. "It has been too long."

"I hope you are well," said Mary, forcing herself to smile.

"Never better. Of course with my mother's death, it has been difficult for us Poles. Perhaps we shall recover from the shock of her death with a wedding. My brother, the new 9th Earl of Salisbury had long been married to Lady Jane Neville. It is time for me to wed and sire Pole children. Are you interested in marriage, dear Princess? My late mother would be pleased if you would do the honour and commit yourself into matrimony with me. Of course marrying a mere knight is too unworthy for you. There had been word that I will receive a peerage, along with my brothers, and Salisbury will be elevated from an earldom to a marquessate."

"Haven't you heard? I've been married to Charles Brandon for eight years and am now the Duchess of Suffolk. I'm sure a woman will be found for you. Perhaps ask the Queen to choose a wealthy and beautiful lady from a noble family?"

"Ah, will you keep a secret, Princess Mary? For an old friend?"

"Of course, Sir Arthur."

"Please, call me 'Arthur'. Before we were banished from Court, I had been engaged to Mistress Jane Seymour (as she was known back then) for quite some time. She is younger than me by a few years, but it was love at first sight. For the Seymours, it was a worthy match. If she married me, she would've become Lady Pole. Now, she is the Queen of England. You must understand that Jane and I were destined to be together. Nothing can separate us."

"Arthur, do you know what the cost is if someone discovers this? Your head will be served to the King on a platter if he realises you are back and you were betrothed to his wife! He would never want to see you or any of your family members again!"

"She is my wife in name. Are you saying a husband and wife cannot be together?"

"You have not legally married her."

"Are you certain about that?"

Mary stared at him, uncertain what to say.

"Come," said Arthur, offering her his arm. "Ride with me. You have not seen my London home yet, now have you? I will not harm you! There, I can prove to you that Jane and I are basically man and wife, if in name and not legally. However, it is considered valid in the eyes of God. I will bring you safely back here before the sun sets. Knight's honour."

Reluctantly, Mary accepted and went with Arthur to the stables.

* * *

Standing in front of Mary and Arthur was a young man of fifteen with mousy blonde hair and dark brown eyes that are unquestionably Arthur's.

"This is my son," said Arthur, nodding at the boy. "His name is Lionel. His mother is Jane. She gave birth to him unexpectedly. Not one of our family members are pleased at his birth. For one thing, we weren't married. We were only betrothed. I ruined Jane's future marriage prospects to the horror of the Seymours, and our son cannot inherit my fortune. I was sent to Rome with Reginald while Jane was whisked back to her family home. In a way, Jane and I are married. We even have a child to prove it. Unfortunately, there is no future for this lad. No one will marry a knight's bastard."

"Is Jane aware of him?" Mary inquired.

"Yes. She has been informed about his progress since he was an infant. She has also been looking for a suitable spouse for him. There have been talk of marrying Lionel to Dorothy Stafford, an illegitimate daughter of Henry Stafford, 1st Earl of Buckingham."

"I doubt there will be any objections to the match. After all, both your son and Dorothy are illegitimate and cannot inherit the family property and will not be taken seriously as threats to the Throne. I'm sure Jane will arrange a good dowry for Dorothy."

"The most I can hope is a knighthood bestowed upon my son."

"I'm sure Jane will want more. Young Lionel is also her son."

"Jane is blessed with having sons. If the King dies and Jane and I are finally wed in a lavish ceremony, we would've been parents of three sons; Lionel, Edward and Henry. Unfortunately Jane's sons with the King have been both claimed by the Almighty."

"Why are you showing me your illegitimate son? I am in no favour with the King. If he sees your son, both you, him and Jane will be ruined!"

"I heard about your wards and their love for you. Will you please help me by taking Lionel under your care? He is no child, but needs a good education. If he can't inherit, I want him to have a good future and a scholarly career, if not a military one. Even if it is a simple education of Latin, French, history, mathematics and law. Jane craves my attention at Court, and I am unable to provide Lionel a thorough education that a Renaissance knight would need. If you do this for me, I will owe you a favour. If I die before fulfilling it, Lionel will do so in my place. Understand, Lionel?"

The boy nodded solemnly.

Arthur looked expectedly at Mary.

"I will have to talk to Charles about it," said Mary, slightly uncomfortable at the thought of having a fifteen year old ward. "I suppose you should've asked him first. I will send you a letter once the final decision is made. Why not send your son to be educated as a priest or monk? He might have an ecclesiastic career like your brother Reginald."

"There's too much religious tension in England," explained Arthur. "Being Catholic isn't safe, but declaring yourself a Protestant is also dangerous. I am allowed back to Court because Jane wishes it. My brothers and other family members are still exiled."

Mary nodded sympathetically.

Her mind was a battlefield of thoughts, some supporting Anne's original plans of deposing Jane, but others against it for the sake of her bastard son.

* * *

Events now moved faster.

It had been expected for Hertford to become the 2nd Duke of Somerset upon his father's death, but Henry VIII had refused to allow him to use that title. To the Seymours' horror, Henry VIII promised the very title (and possessions) to Charles and Mary's second son Harry, once he reached his majority. Nothing could be done to change his mind.

"Your Majesty," said Hertford cautiously. "My father was the 1st Duke of Somerset. Wouldn't it be lawful for me to be the 2nd Duke, as his oldest son and heir? I am entitled to-"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?!" roared Henry VIII, his eyes flashing with rage.

"N-no, Your Majesty," stuttered Hertford, lost for words.

"You will not have a single piece of Somerset land! They will go to my grandson!"

"Of, of course. Please accept my most humble apology, Your Majesty. I was not thinking straight. Is there anything else?"

"Your sister displeases me, Hertford. You promised she is capable of having sons! It is true she had given me two sons, but something had displeased God and He had taken them away from me! Now she cannot even have a child, no matter if it is even a damned girl! Is she cursed, like that Boleyn witch before her? Do any of you ACTUALLY CARE IF I HAVE A FUCKING SURVIVING HEALTHY SON?! ARE ALL OF YOU ONLY CAPABLE OF PUSHING BARREN SISTERS AND DAUGHTERS IN FRONT OF ME?!"

"I sincerely assure you that Jane is fertile. Give her a little more time."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME! I CAN DIE ANY MINUTE AND ALL I HAVE IS ONE DAUGHTER WITH A BROOD OF YOUNG CHILDREN! DO YOU _WANT_ ANOTHER CIVIL WAR?! DID I DIVORCE CATHERINE OF ARAGON ALL THOSE YEARS AGO FOR NOTHING?! ONLY HER DAUGHTER SURVIVED!"

Hertford was wise enough not to mention that Anne's daughters were also alive. He knew that Henry VIII's patience was slowly trickling away like the droplets of water from a rusty tap. He was certain that if Jane did not conceive within the year, the Seymours are doomed. He bowed and walked out, feeling fear for the first time since Jane's accession as Queen of England.

His fear increased as Anne, Mary and Charles passed him without a word.

What could they possibly be up to?

"Go away!" growled Henry VIII when Charles knocked on the door.

Ignoring him, the three of them opened the door and walked in. Henry VIII grumbled but said nothing as the three of them curtsied/bowed.

"We have important news for you," began Charles. "News that you may not want to hear, but it is urgent and for the good of England. It had come to our attention that the Queen is hiding a secret from you. One that may affect the entire realm."

"Yes?" said Henry VIII, leaning forward with interest. "Is she with child?"

"That is unconfirmed by the physicians."

"What other news is there Charles? Are you here to deliberately waste my time?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty. We have evidence that states the Queen is not what she seems. We have information that says Jane had been pre-contracted to marry a man before she married you. There is also proof that their relationship is more than a betrothal when the late 1st Duke of Somerset assured you she had no marital history. We've discovered that the Queen had given birth to an illegitimate son many years before, and the son is still alive and unquestionably hers. If Your Majesty permits, we shall bring the child in for your own examination."

"WHAT?! THOSE NO GOOD SEYMOURS LIED TO ME?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT JANE SEYMOUR WAS NOT A VIRGIN WHEN I MARRIED HER?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT SHE IS NOT PURE AND IS NOTHING MORE THAN A WANTON WHO HAD A CHILD WITH A DIFFERENT MAN BEFORE ME?!"

"In a way, yes."

Screaming in anger like a spoilt child, Henry VIII threw a porcelain vase at the wall.

"GUARDS!" he shouted. "BRING ME MY WIFE!"

"Shall I fetch the child?" offered Charles.

Henry VIII nodded, a plan to execute Jane's child, Jane herself and the man she slept with slowly develop in his mind.

Anne couldn't resist a smirk as she saw the guards drag the 'demure' Queen Jane into the chambers and throw her at the enraged King's feet.

Charles returned with Arthur and Lionel.

When Jane noticed them, she turned even paler than snow!

"Madam," said Henry VIII coldly, looking at Jane in disgust. "I have heard rather interesting news. You out of all people should shed some light on this matter. Don't lie to me, woman! Is it true?! I want to know everything! Who is that man? Who is that child? Were you untouched when I first slept with you?! I want to know everything, you ungrateful cow!"

Hertford glanced at his brother, worried.

They were both aware that Jane would undoubtingly crack...

"I was betrothed to Sir Arthur Pole when I was younger," Jane murmured, terrified. "I had no other suitors and us Seymours were only part of the gentry! When the offer came, my father accepted it as the Poles were a good family with excellent connections. The dowry was settled and we would've been married! However, Sir Arthur and I were so in love that we couldn't wait for the official ceremony and we were married in the eyes of the Almighty! I became pregnant and gave birth to a son. It was fifteen years ago, and the Poles and my father broke the engagement and took me back to Wolf Hall, hoping that this incident will never be heard of again. When Sir Arthur left for Rome, it was like we never had an engagement or child."

"You lied to me!" growled Henry VIII. "Arthur Pole! I should've known!"

"Your Majesty," said Sir Arthur, flourishing a deep bow. "I'm pleased that you still remember me. Now, is this matter all cleared up?"

"Your words no longer amuse me!" spat Henry VIII. "Now that you're back, have you seen my wife and talked to her about your bastard? Do you sleep together when I am away? Is there any other news I must be told of before I send you both to the Tower?"

Sir Arthur and Jane shook their heads fervently.

"Well?" said Henry VIII, turning to Charles, Mary and Anne.

_She is just a frightened woman_, thought Mary. _She was mother of my two half-brothers and a possible enemy, but she did help me when I hated Anne. She is guilty of sin, but I cannot allow her to die at the King's hand. He will give her a trial, but it will never be fair. Arthur is my cousin. It will be wrong of me to hand him over to the King. Lady Pole would be devastated if she was alive. I have to lie for them. Hopefully if they see sense, Arthur will return to Rome and Jane will go to a convent and become a nun. Hertford might be charged with treason for lying to the King._

"No," spoke Charles, to her delight. "They have stayed apart. I recall seeing Sir Arthur at one side of the palace and Mary saw the Queen in her chambers on the opposite. They have never been together since Sir Arthur's return to England."

Henry VIII nodded thoughtfully.

"I want the alliance broken!" he ordered.

"I beg your pardon?" said Charles, confused.

"I remember you signing a martial agreement with Hertford, stating that one of your daughters is betrothed to his heir, Viscount Beauchamp. I do not want my grandchildren associated with the treasonous Seymours, and I want you to remove the Seymours in your care to their mother or any other Seymour relative. I frankly don't care what you do with them as long as they leave Westhorpe Hall. Hertford is to be arrested for high treason. Sir Arthur, I want you out of England by tomorrow or else you will join him in the Tower and be executed. Jane, you have given me two sons but they both died. I would have you beheaded, but it is your brother's fault that you were betrothed to that insolent Pole, not yours. You will be sent to a convent and I do not want to hear another word from you, or you will find yourself in the Tower. Your bastard will train to be a soldier and live with other boys his age under the care of Thomas Cromwell, one of my most trusted Councillors. Now all of you, GET OUT!"

Not wanting to be the target of another porcelain vase, they all hurried out.

Anne, Charles and Mary walked to the front of the palace together.

"I suppose there won't be another Seymour Queen for quite some time," Anne commented. "I have to say, I'm pleased that the Seymours are suffering the same fate that my family did. If they are wise, they will retreat away from Court. I will have to remain here while you go to Westhorpe Hall. I'll keep you informed about what happens. I hope we will remain as friends."

"Of course we will be," said Mary, embracing Anne, as the carriage appeared. "Good luck. Please ensure safety for the child. He may be Jane's bastard, but innocent of any guilt tainted by his parents. We shall hopefully speak to you soon."

Charles helped Mary into the carriage and doffed his cap slightly at Anne.

In response, Anne curtsied a little, her mouth forming a seductive grin.

Charles laughed and nodded at the driver who whipped the horses.

Anne watched them leave and turned around...

Face to face with Norfolk.

"The Brandons have placed their trust in you," he smirked, allowing his garlic breath to linger under her nose. "How sweet. Just for you to betray them."

"That will not happen," snapped Anne, crossing her arms. "How many times do I have to tell you that I will not work for you! Nothing you say can change my mind!"

"Oh really? What if I say your children are on the line? Will you help me now? I wonder how your darling

little Annie will cope living under house arrest with nothing but a slice of bread all day."

"You won't be so heartless on a pure child!"

"Will you gamble your life on that? I whipped my own daughter when she misbehaved! What if I betroth a Howard girl to your son? Will you like that?"

"You will do no such thing!"

"Try me. I still have the power to kill a foe as I always did. Do you wish to be my enemy?"

"I am the Countess of Northumberland. I am not a Boleyn girl anymore."

"You are born a Boleyn-Howard girl and you will die one! You cannot escape the fact that you are still a Boleyn girl. Why do you and Mary have to be so stubborn and reckless?! Can't you see that my plans all work and there are plenty of benefits and advantages for the whole family? I even allowed the Sheltons to be showered with land and wealth! Without me, you're nothing!"

"You have no right to control my actions anymore!"

"I understand that you are tired and not thinking straight. Your victory over the Seymours must be exhilarating. Why don't you sleep over it and think things through? You know where to see me if you want to discuss terms. As you said, I have no right to control you. Indeed, you are a married woman. Perhaps now I can view you as an adult and ready to...negotiate terms."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy that you love this story! :) Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

**March, 1542**

"We have another letter from Anne!" said Mary excitedly like a young child. "Delft is quite good at delivering messages on time."

"Why don't you read it out?" said Charles, pouring her a cup of tea.

"_Dear Charles and Mary_," she read, settling down next to him. "_I wish I was able to go with you on your travels abroad. Unfortunately, it is my duty to remain in England as Northumberland's wife, and the King will most likely refuse permission for me to go. I hope you are having a good time with your two eldest children in the royal Courts. Where are you now? The last time you sent a letter, you have been through France, Portugal and Spain. Have you travelled to the Netherlands yet? It is a beautiful place. The King is now a widower. He had executed Jane a few weeks after you left on the grounds of adultery. Hertford was also beheaded for high treason a few days before her. Sir Arthur had escaped to Rome, but his son was placed in the dungeons. The Seymours have all left Court and there is word that the King is looking for a new wife. Perhaps you can find him a foreign one to avoid trouble in England and to prevent another wifely execution? On a brighter note, congratulations on your pregnancy! I hope another baby will join your nursery soon! Yours, Anne._"

"He's untrustworthy. I can't believe the King allowed Jane to die after promising her that she will remain alive as long as she stays silent in a convent! Will you write back to Anne? I believe she is also with child! I wonder if it is right to find the King a foreign Princess."

"Will he be pleased at us?"

"We will have to send him a portrait. Do you want another stepmother and the possibility of having half-brothers that will be put ahead of you in the Succession? Remember what happened when Jane had her two sons? Don't you wish to be Queen?"

"I wish for England to be peaceful. The only way to do that is for the King to have a son. I suppose we should find him a Spanish or Austrian bride."

"One of your cousins? The King will not like it."

Mary sighed, placing the letter away.

"Here's one from the King," said Charles, handing her another letter.

"_Mary and Charles_," said Mary, scanning the letter and rolling her eyes. "_I did not agree to allow you to visit the royal Courts without reason. I want you to find me a wife. The Princess must be beautiful, talented and witty, fertile and of the Protestant religion. I trust you will inform me of a suitable candidate. I have decided to make the two of you my ambassadors and it will be your duty to choose my wife that fits the criteria I had just told you. Send me a portrait of the eligible Princess. If there is more than one, send their portraits to me and I shall decide. Ask Hans Holbein the Younger to paint them. He is an excellent artist and it will be a shame to waste his talent in my Court alone. Henry Rex_."

Charles stood his head with disbelief.

"That bastard," he said throwing the letter into the fire and watching the flames eat it greedily. "I can't believe he wants us to do his dirty work by finding him a new wife! I feel sorry for the woman who's destined to be Henry VIII's fourth Queen of England. Did I hear correctly when he requested a _Protestant_ bride, by any chance?"

"Unfortunately," said Mary grimly. "It appears that our King listens to no one and is insistent to be a heretic. What do you think we should do?"

"Find him a barren Protestant bride who is willing to work alongside us?"

"Are you suggesting we ally with here-Protestants?"

"Not permanently. Only for a while. The Germans are Protestants. Perhaps we can find your future stepmother there? What do we tell the children? They are looking forward to remain here for a little longer. I believe they have become good friends with my cousin Archduke Ferdinand's middle daughters, Archduchesses Magdalena, Catharina and Eleanora. They would be disappointed to leave Austria, but what else can we do? We can't leave them here!"

"I normally prefer to leave marriage and stuff to you (as you have more experience with political alliances and stuff), but I have to say that a potential bride for our eldest son hadn't yet been decided upon by either us or the King. Kate had been betrothed to the Prince of Asturias since birth, and it would be likely that she will marry him in a couple of years' time, and Mimi was at one point engaged to Hertford's eldest son, Viscount Beauchamp. What about the boys?"

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing."

"Of course it would be more ideal for our children to fall naturally in love, but I wonder how Charlie would like to marry Archduchess Eleanora. They're the same age, and I've noticed they converse quite well together. For eight year olds. The elder Archdukes and Archduchesses played with our Kate and Charlie a couple of times too."

"Are you hoping for Kate to marry Ferdinand's eldest son? He is older than her by a few years, and she is still betrothed to the Prince of Asturias!"

"Of course. The Prince of Asturias did seem a little…cold."

She shuddered as she recalled the image of the fourteen year old Infante Philip greeting them courteously (yet icily) in Spain. Of course the Spanish Court was rigid in etiquette and solemnity was viewed greatly, but would it be worth it for Katharine to marry a serious young man in contrast to the cheerful Archduke Maximilian who was the apple of Ferdinand's eye?

"Don't be glum," Charles comforted. "We will find a woman that has no ambitions. "

"Every woman has ambitions," Mary said worriedly.

* * *

In the insignificant, rich duchy of Cleves, the Dowager Duchess Maria (of Julich-Berg) sat quietly in her chambers, surrounded by her two unmarried younger daughters (twenty six year old Anna and twenty four year old Amalia) and a flock of ladies, all sewing and embroidering.

Her eldest daughter Sybille had married John Frederick I, Elector of Saxony in 1526.

"Mother," spoke Anna. "Is it true? Is the King of England a widower and looking for a new wife? I heard from Fraulein Eloise that he still needs a son!"

"Anna," chided Maria, frowning at her daughter. "I told you already that it is not right to listen to gossip and talk about business that is best left for men to discuss! If the King of England is looking for a new wife, we will be told by the Duke of Cleves. I doubt you will be considered as a candidate when the King will be offered French and Spanish Princesses with large dowries. If your sister can influence the Elector of Saxony, you will be married to an Elector or Duke. The chances are that you will remain near Cleves either as an unmarried woman or a nun."

"Can't I marry in Cleves?" pressed Anna.

Maria glared at her daughter, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You will not mention that again!" she commanded. "I will not have a daughter married to a nobleman for love! You will marry like Sybille did! It is your duty to marry for the good of Cleves! Amalia, do you have anything to say about this?!"

Amalia blinked mindlessly at her sister and mother and shook her head. Maria's furious expression relaxed and she smiled fondly at her youngest daughter.

Behind Maria's back, Anna scowled at Amalia.

It was quite childish, but Anna wished she would be a wife and mother.

The doors opened and Wilhelm I, Duke of Cleves (Maria's only son) stroded in, beaming like the sun onto the fields. Maria, Anna, Amalia and the other ladies rose and curtsied respectfully, but Wilhelm I was too pleased to care about etiquette!

"Mother," he said excitedly. "We have important visitors! The Princess Mary Tudor and her husband, the Duke of Suffolk have arrived, on the orders of the King of England! He had requested a Protestant bride, and the Princess had thought of our Anna or Amalia to be her new stepmother! What do you think?! One of our Cleves' Princesses will be the future Queen of England!"

"Oh?" said Maria, surprised.

Anna's heart skipped a beat.

Was this her chance to leave Cleves and be...a Queen?

"I am quite surprised that the English King requested a German bride," Maria murmured. "I was certain that he would've married a French Princess or Spanish Infanta! For the love of the Almighty! Our fortunes are changing! Thank heavens Anna and Amalia are still unmarried! It is a relief that Anna had not married the Duke of Lorraine's heir, Francis! Has the Princess chosen the future Queen? Why weren't we informed about this before?! I could've arranged for Anna and Amalia to look their best for the Princess! She could've chosen a different Princess to be the Queen of England!"

"Who else is there?" inquired Wilhelm I, slightly alarmed.

"Princess Catherine of Saxe-Lauenburg, Princess Maria of Saxony," said Maria, counting the names of other unmarried German Princesses. "Princess Margaret of Brandenburg and Princess Emilie of Saxony. I understand that they are all unmarried."

"Your Royal Highnesses!" said a servant, bowing to Maria and Wilhelm I. "The guards have spotted the Princess Mary Tudor and the Duke of Suffolk arriving in the great hall! They are waiting for you and have two children as well!"

"Two children?" said Maria and Wilhelm I in unison.

The servant nodded.

"Perhaps the children will be useful after all," Maria said thoughtfully. "If Princess Mary can witness Anna's capability of taking care of children, she might consider her as a motherly woman. If I recall, Princess Mary views love over politics. It will be good if Princess Mary sees Anna's maternal side rather than the political advantages of this match between her father and Anna. I suppose that the dowry will be a substantial amount, but it will be better with Anna as Queen of England than a Duchess Consort. Our Amalia might marry a powerful Prince!"

Anna felt sick at the thought of being used to win the alliance, but knew she had no choice. She was never given lessons on statecraft and Maria was adamant for Sybille, Amalia and Anna to be only taught the womanly arts. Anna loved children, but wanted no part to warm Princess Mary's heart through her own children! Mary was only a year younger than her!

Maria turned to her daughters.

"Anna, you will prepare yourself," she ordered. "You will enchant the Princess and the Duke in any way possible. You will care for the Princess's children as if they're your own, and I will not allow you to stay here if the Princess and Duke leave Cleves without agreeing to the alliance. I will not have you make a fool of Cleves. Amalia, you will stay away unless you plan to promote your sister's interests. If she fails to impress the Princess and Duke, you will also suffer the consequences. I am glad you have been taught basic English as you can both converse with the Princess and the Duke."

"What if I don't marry the King?" said Anna timidly.

"You will be sent to the nunnery," said Maria coldly. "If Amalia happens to attract the Princess and the Duke's attentions and is successful, you will depart with her to England permanently and remain as one of her ladies-in-waiting. Now go and prepare yourselves!"

Anna dropped into a quick curtsey and fled, relieved to be dismissed from her mother's presence! She raced (rather unladylike) to her chambers, but knocked a woman down in her hurry!

"I am so sorry!" exclaimed Anna, stopping in her tracks. "Are you alright?!"

The auburn-haired woman stood up and dusted her dress.

To Anna's horror, in a moment of realisation, she had knocked the Princess Mary onto the hard, wooden, uncleaned ground!

"Princess Mary!" said Anna, her hopes of marriage tumbling down in front of her. "Please accept my most humble apology! I did not see you!"

"That is alright," said Mary, smiling at her. "Accidents happen. You must be Princess Anna, the Duke of Cleves's sister. A pleasure to meet you. It happens that I was about to see you in your chambers rather than in the official ceremony."

Anna blushed a little, berating herself for being a fool in front of an important guest!

"Let us go for a walk in the gardens," said Mary, holding out her hand.

"The gardens?" said Anna, slightly alarmed. "They are of no standard compared to your beautiful English gardens! My brother the Duke, preferred to spend his money on protecting Cleves from war rather than to spend it on refining the gardens."

"What about your garden? I understand that your mother gave you an education that included gardening for some reason. Us English ladies might find that slightly strange, but I'm certain it is perfectly normal here in Cleves. On my travels to this lovely duchy, I've heard word about the splendid garden you worked on as a child. I have a garden of my own in England, and I'm always interested to converse with a fellow royal also fascinated with gardening!"

"Of course! My sisters had to plot their own gardens as well."

"I shall see both you and Amalia's gardens then. I suppose we should move along before we are summoned to a feast?"

Overwhelmed with Mary's friendliness and casualty, Anna led her to her treasured garden, away from the austere palace hedges and tall, glum trees. Anna loved gardening compared to sewing, and she viewed her flowers as her own children. She watered and cared for them every day, and sat on the wooden bench in the middle of the field of flowers and contemplated her thoughts. It was surrounded by a maze of hedges that was built to allow Anna some privacy.

For once, Maria liked that garden plan.

"It is beautiful," said Mary, inhaling the fresh scent of flowers and admiring the garden. "You have done so well to maintain its beauty and spirit! Now that we are away from prying eyes and ears, tell me truthfully. Would you willingly marry a man almost twice your age?"

"I don't know," said Anna hesitantly. "I want to marry to leave this cursed place. I am still afraid of my mother and she is tired of me. I am too old to marry and my fertility is doubted. Amalia is younger and has more of a chance to bear children. I want to be free and away from Cleves. I love my home, but I cannot stand the sinister spirit of it."

"I understand. Would you marry my father?"

"If my brother and mother wishes it, I will marry him."

"I do not care about politics! I want it from your lips and your lips alone. Are you willing to be the next Queen of England and the fourth wife of Henry VIII?"

"Princess Mary, why me? I cannot dance or play instruments. I have no wit and can only speak basic English. I've heard about the English intrigues and your father's marital affairs. What happens if I marry your father and he abandons me for an English lady like he did to your mother? Your cousin is powerful but my brother is not! He is the Duke of Cleves, but he welds no political power in Europe like Charles V! I do not want to return here in disgrace. I would love to have a child. Even if it is a girl, I would care for her more than my mother cared for me."

"If you marry him, I can protect you."

"You were declared a bastard once and forced to marry an Englishman who was born a commoner. Why would you help me? If I have a son, you will think of me as a threat!"

"I can help you achieve freedom. Trust me, I have a plan that will save you your head, give you a child and allow you to pursue a gift that us women are rarely allowed to have. How would you like to be a woman with independence, wealth and freedom in England?"

"Is it possible?"

"Yes. I will be your friend."

Anna stared through Mary's clear, truthful blue eyes and spotted an alternate way to escape the strict eyes of her mother and to have opportunities she would never have in Cleves.

* * *

"Do you think Princess Anna is suitable for the King?" inquired Charles.

"Of course," said Mary smoothly. "She seems honest and you should've seen her garden! She cared for it so well that I'm sure taking care of children will be easy for her. She isn't the typical beauty the King would expect, but she is attractive in her own way. I think she is fertile, but obviously it is hard to tell from first impressions. She seems to despise her mother, and desperately wants freedom. If the King dislikes her after marriage, perhaps she'll gain independence."

Charles nodded slowly, understanding Mary's plan.

"He will be displeased with her," he agreed. "I feel cruel for suggesting a match between Princess Anna and our fickle, greedy King, but it'll be nice for at least one of his wives to achieve a happy life without being miserably treated by that oaf. I have to admit that I'm intrigued to see Henry VIII's reaction when he is presented with Princess Anna. Probably he's dreaming about a demure girl with typical characteristics of a English noblewoman, but if he asked for a German Princess, he should be expecting something different from our English roses! I suppose you offered Anna protection and your support and friendship if she married the King? The dowry is all set and all we have to do now is to wait for the King's approval over this match between himself and Anna."

"_Our_ support and friendship," Mary corrected him.

"Will Anna accept me as an advisor? I'm nothing but a commoner, and she probably heard of all the scandalous affairs I've um, been through..."

"She heard that you're a good man who saved me from a life of despair with the Boleyns. She views you in a higher position than the Dowager Duchess and the Duke of Cleves do. How much is the dowry? I'm guessing the King wants a high price?"

"Fifteen thousand florins."

"Will you insist on it?"

"No. Ten thousand florins is enough. I will not force the Duke to pay more."

"I agree. When do you think the approval will come?"

"How do you know it is an approval?"

"If the King does not like Princess Anna, he would've said so and wouldn't even bother inquiring about the dowry. All we can do is hope for the best. For now, we can give Anna another test. Looking after a garden is one thing, but what about taking care of children? What if we give her Katharine and Charlie for a day and see what she can do? They will be her step grandchildren once she marries the King. You can travel through Cleves with the Duke and I can remain back here. How desperate is the Duke to marry off his sister to the King?"

"Quite desperate I guess. He is a Protestant while his mother is Catholic. He will be looking for support from powerful monarchs. I suppose he sought an alliance with England to tighten religious maintenance between England and Cleves."

"Yes. Who do you prefer? Anna or Amalia?"

"Princess Amalia is too compliant and obedient. She will bore our King to death."

Mary laughed.

"Cleves does not harbour Princesses to the King's liking," she said lightly. "Unfortunately, Anna is to my liking and I have chosen her to be my stepmother. I will not allow Princess Anna to be abandoned if she is ever discarded by the King."

Charles nodded in agreement. He admired Anna for some unknown reasons and if Mary was satisfied with this Protestant Princess, so is he.

_Knock, knock._

"Enter!" he called.

A servant walked in with a letter, sealed with what Charles recognised as the royal wax. He took it quickly and dismissed the servant in a matter of seconds.

"_Charles and Mary_," read Charles. "_I agree to marry the Princess Anna of Cleves and I want all arrangements made as quickly as possible for her to depart to England with the both of you. The sooner I see this Princess with my own eyes, the quicker she will be with a Prince of England. I am not a virile man as I used to be, and a son is needed. Make sure the dowry is prepared and I hope to see the three of you in England in a couple of days. If all goes to plan, the Duke of Cleves and I will launch a war against Charles V and suppress Catholicism once and for all. Henry Rex_."

"Bastard," said Mary bitterly. "He will never earn God's mercy this way."

"You call your own father a bastard?" said Charles incredulously.

Mary stared at him unblinkingly.

"He is one," she said simply. "My father is a selfish bastard who only thinks of himself."

Charles looked at her, impressed. She never failed to astound him!

"Very well," he agreed. "Let us test Princess Anna and see her maternal skills. I will go and entertain myself in sports and activities suitable for Cleves' noblemen and you can watch Anna and determine if she is fully a suitable mother or grandmother."

"She is a good woman. Apart from religious differences, I would've fully approved of her. Of course I won't ask her to change her religion, but it would be better if she is Catholic. I'm afraid she would influence my children in the heretical ways. Of course she won't, but what if she accidently slips information to them about the Protestant faith? I want our children to be devout Catholics, and I cannot allow them to be tainted at all with Protestant thoughts."

"Oh Mary! Anna will not hurt ruin their religious faiths!"

"I suppose I worry too much. I always think that something awful will happen to my children! I don't want my sons to end up in the Tower like those Princes in the Tower! What if Anna has a son? What if I'm wrong in choosing her as the next Queen of England?!"

"Don't doubt yourself! Anna is a perfect choice! If there happens to be a son, the Almighty might find it fit to remove him-"

"Are you suggesting that the Almighty wanted my half-brothers dead?!"

"Calm down Mary! You will think yourself ill!"

"I shall retire early tonight then. You're right. I'm too tired. I wish we can return to England and stay in Westhorpe Hall without being summoned ever so often to Court! Our journey around Europe was meant to be enjoyable, not to do the King's bidding! Sometimes I wish that son of a bitch is dead! I wish I'm not royal! I wish I'm, I'm a peasant!"

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she couldn't feel anything but anger. Charles comforted her, but couldn't help laugh at the idea of Mary being a peasant and wishing the King dead! He knew deep inside his weeping wife, she still carried love for her father.

* * *

**A special thanks to Mimi DuBois for that kind review :) It was really touching and it seriously made my day! Thanks to everyone for the POSITIVE reviews, I really appreciate it! For flamers, I write this story because I love the Tudor era and passionate about writing historical fanfictions! If you think a nasty review will make me stop, YOU'RE WRONG! I will extinguish your flames in a matter of seconds! **

**Have a good day and please review :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

**April, 1542**

Nervously, her stomach fluttering with butterflies, Anna stepped from the ship after weeks of travelling by sea, and was greeted with cheering crowds.

Charles and Mary smiled encouragingly and followed her.

"Long live Princess Anna!" the people shouted in approval for their future Queen. They liked Anna's unusual complexion (she was darker than the typical English features) and her flaxen hair, and were confident that she was a kind woman. They were tired of English Queens who brought nothing but strife and ambitious relatives. They longed for the peaceful days in Henry VIII's early reign when he married their sainted Queen Catherine.

For once, the people didn't care whether their new Queen was Catholic or Protestant. They were pleased that she had good looks, was royal and accepted by Mary. Catherine was the People's Queen, and Mary was the People's Princess.

"They are happy to see me?" said Anna uncertainly.

"They _love_ you," Mary assured her.

"We do too," added Katharine, jumping onto the ground and having a good stretch. She hated being cooped up in the ship and loved the smell of fresh air.

Charlie gave Anna a quick embrace and joined Katharine. The sight of Mary's children caused the crowds to cheer even louder. Women threw flowers at them and Katharine blew kisses back! Charlie beamed shyly at the people, and to their delight, tossed coins from his own pocket at them! There was a scramble for the coins, and the eight year old boy threw more at the cheering crowds!

"This is our future King," the people said to one another. "He is our blessed Prince!"

They have lost hope in a fair and just Tudor Prince, born to virtuous parents, and have set their sights on Charlie as their distant saviour.

"Where is the King?" asked Anna, as they made their way to Rochester Castle.

"He will be here," said Mary, glancing around. "As a warning, you should be on the lookout for tall men who seems to be more...proud than others. The King loves to be in disguise and would often visit his future Queens or lovers in advance, normally dressed as a common courtier to see their reaction. If you do something unpleasant to him, your marriage is doomed. Charles and I will ensure you won't fall for that mistake, as you never saw him before."

Anna nodded worriedly.

She had been told earlier, of the King's enjoyment of theatrics, but had no idea that he would take part in it himself! She had been presented a small portrait of the King (painted by Holbein) and tried to preserve the image of him in her head.

"How do you think she will do?" said Charles quietly, as he and Mary left Anna to watch bull fighting from the window. "Will she please the King in wit and body? The people love her, but the King doesn't care about their approval. All he thinks about is himself and that everybody loves him. Do you think Anna will appease our lusty King?"

"How do I know?!" hissed Mary. "You're the man! You know all the King's affairs and lusty secrets that no one else knows! You tell me if she will please him in every way!"

Charles snickered as Mary's cheeks blossomed pink.

Mary slapped his arm lightly.

"Be careful," he warned. "Don't stress our child in your belly."

The doors opened and a man clad in fine clothes with a velvet cloak and jewelled mask entered, his eyes landing on Anna.

Charles and Mary instantly recognised him as Henry VIII. Anna turned around, and Mary mouthed the word 'King', and Anna stared blankly at him.

He was fatter than she expected, and...what was that filthy stench?

To everyone's surprise, the King grabbed Anna and kissed her fully on the lips.

Anna was terrified and unsure what to do. She glanced frantically at Mary and Charles for silent advice, but they were frozen shocked, staring at the King, wide-eyed. He had never kissed a lady while disguised before! Anna allowed the King to suck her mouth until he had enough. She felt disgusted and hurt, but knew it would hopefully end. She thought the King would be more gentle and honourable, not to behave like a common soldier after a long and miserable siege!

"Your Majesty," said Charles, recovering from shock. "That is Princess Anna of Cleves."

Henry VIII glared at him for ruining his moment of spectacular theatrics and ripped off his mask, throwing it on the ground (the jewels scattered like marbles).

"Your Majesty," said Anna, shaking like a leaf, as she curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person. I have heard many good tales about you from Cleves, and your generosity and merciful nature being the main core of words I hear about you."

Henry VIII calmed down and smiled at his betrothed.

Perhaps Cromwell was right about a German Lutheran bride.

Perhaps he advised him correctly that Lutheran Princesses tend to be beautiful, fertile, demure and knew how to flatter people.

"A pleasure to meet you, my Princess," said Henry VIII, kissing her again, this time on her hand. "I have also heard about your many womanly qualities. You are indeed the Jewel of Cleves, and I am honoured to marry you. Why don't you stay here and enjoy watching the bull fighting? I shall personally escort you to the carriage in an hour where we will go to the Palace of Placentia and wed. Charles and Mary, come with me, if you don't mind."

Sensing bad news, Mary and Charles held hands and followed him.

Henry VIII faced them, red with anger.

"You have lied to me," he said in a relatively calm and deadly tone.

"In what way have we told you falsehoods?" questioned Charles, his eyebrows raised. "Princess Anna has qualified in every request you sent in the letter! Is there anything about her that doesn't satisfy your thoughts about her suddenly?"

"ARE YOU BLIND?!" roared Henry VIII, slamming his fists down on a table, spilling the cups of ale and bowls of fruit. "YOU ARE A MAN, SUFFOLK! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?! ANNA IS NO FUCKING BEAUTY! SHE IS A FUCKING HORSE! SHE IS THE UGLIEST WOMAN I HAVE EVER LAID MY EYES ON! HOW AM I EXPECTED TO SLEEP WITH A MARE?! HOW ON EARTH AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE AN HEIR WITH HER?! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HER OUT OF ALL THE LUTHERAN PRINCESSES?! ARE YOU MAKING ME THE LAUGHING STOCK IN ALL OF CHRISTENDOM ON PURPOSE?! WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND POSSESSED YOU TO SEND ME A FALSE PORTRAIT OF ANNA?! HER DOWRY BETTER BE WORTH THE EMBARRASSMENT I WILL HAVE TO PUT UP WITH!"

"Ten thousand florins," replied Mary.

Henry VIII grumbled and said nothing.

Ten thousand florins wasn't what he hoped for, but it was better than nothing. He decided that he would have actions to divorce Anna immediately after she gives him a son. If she was as fertile as Charles promised, it won't be long before he could annul their marriage-to-be and marry a proper English rose that possessed immense beauty.

"I shall see you at the feast!" spat Henry VIII, storming out the room. "The day will come when I rid myself of that Flanders' mare, and you _will_ help me get rid of her!"

"It's like Catherine of Aragon all over again," sighed Charles.

"He is out of his mind," said Mary, shaking her head. "He's only met her for a few minutes!"

"I don't know how to help Anna," Charles admitted. "I want to tell her that everything will be alright, but it won't! How can I tell her that he will only marry her for her dowry and the child she will have? If it is a son, she might be given the King's affection, but if a daughter! There is no way she and her future daughter will live with the King! He will cast them out once he grants himself a fucking annulment! The Duke of Cleves will be furious!"

Mary nodded, wondering if she made the right choice of choosing Anna as Queen of England.

* * *

Months flew passed and Henry VIII made his dislike to Anna increasingly obvious. To Mary's chagrin, he refused to crown Anna as Queen! The people were furious and launched their support for Anna and hatred for their King. Mary outwardly showed the King sympathy, but felt pleased with the turn of events. She had no respect for her father, and sided with the people. Whenever the King rode through the streets, he would be greeted with silence and stony-faced, unhappy citizens. None of them doffed their caps, and none of them called his name.

Henry VIII hated it.

On a brighter note, Mary had safely given birth to another girl, whom she called 'Cecily Jane Brandon', after an ancestor, the proud Cecily Neville, Duchess of York and the executed Jane Seymour. Even though she knew the Seymours were as greedy as the Howards, she felt sorry for the deceased Jane, as she tried to make Court life comfortable for Mary, and it wasn't her fault she loved a man other than the King. Needless to say, Henry VIII hated it.

"You are disloyal to me!" he accused her. "Why would you name your latest brat after that conniving Seymour whore who was no better than the Boleyn witch? You should've named her after a lady with my approval! I wish I didn't reinstate you as Princess!"

Mary glared at him, too tired to argue.

"We don't need your permission to name our own child," said Charles, offended.

"Says you," sneered Henry VIII, looking at baby Cecily with disdain. "Nothing good comes from daughters! All the two of you had were girls! What happened to boys? Was giving your children the titles of 'Prince' and 'Princess' too much? I can always revoke it and send the both of you to the Tower and leave your children penniless orphans once I order your executions!"

"Do that and all of England will rise up against you," Mary retorted. "No one will love a monarch who kills his own daughter and son-in-law and leaves his grandchildren in poverty. You will find yourself exiled from England and a beggar."

Henry VIII swore at her for about a minute and departed.

Anne stepped up and patted Cecily's head gently.

"You must be happy with Anna as Queen," said Mary dryly. "She is a Protestant like you. I'm sure the two of you will converse about religion happily. How are your children? I'm sure Elizabeth and Eleanor would love another visit from you."

"They're healthy," said Anne, placing Cecily in Mary's arms. "I had another child last month and named her 'Mary' after you. All the Howards thought I called it 'Mary' after my sister, who had recently died from an illness. Both Elizabeth and Katharine are nine. It won't be long before they're firmly betrothed and married off. If Katharine does marry the Prince of Asturias, would you like Elizabeth to go with her to Spain and be her lady-in-waiting? I have nothing against it, and I'm sure Katharine would love to have a familiar face with her when she departs England. I'm certain that Charles V would have nothing against the idea of allowing Katharine to have some company. Who will be Cecily's godparents? I'm sure she will have a lavishing Christening like her siblings!"

"I'm thinking of Queen Anna and Cardinal Reginald Pole."

"Will Cardinal Pole be accepted as godfather?"

"The King cannot complain about it. Charles and I have agreed upon both the Queen and Cardinal Pole to be godparents of our Cecily. I have been godmother to many noble and common children. I should visit them more often."

"Everyone loves you. Will you do me the honour by being the godmother to my little Mary? My husband and I couldn't think of anyone more suited for that role than you."

Mary smiled warmly at Anne, and accepted.

Outside, Henry VIII angrily confronted Charles.

"Your wife is a she-wolf!" he stormed at the calm-faced Charles. "She deliberately disobeyed my orders and argued back at me! I knew I should've married her off to Viscount Rochford! At least he would have the brains to CONTROL HER! I can hardly believe she is my true daughter! I no longer think it is a good idea for your children to be raised in Westhorpe Hall! If Charlie is to be the next Prince of Wales, he should be given his education in Ludlow Castle! Not in a country manor!"

_You never raised a child_, thought Charles. _All you did was abandon Mary to governesses and have affairs and sire bastards. At least I visit my children often and travel home to them, not order them to travel back to me. Mary is your daughter, but she is a mother and my wife. She can think like a woman and knows what is best for our children. She has more sense than you! All you care about are riches and gold, and you don't even care about your own people! I can't wait to see the day you leave and Mary becomes Queen of England! That is when England will prosper!_

"Are you even listening?!" said Henry VIII impatiently.

"Of course I am," said Charles smoothly, having no idea what the King had ranted on about for about the last five minutes.

"Good," said Henry VIII grumpily. "At least _someone_ listens to me! Now! I need to discuss the state of your children with you! You have a brood of children that are all unmarried. Your eldest is nine and she would be married by now! Anyway, I am regarding your Isabella. As you are aware, Cromwell had been extremely loyal and helpful to me the last few years. He is a supporter of the Church of England, and I wish to reward him for his services. He will be given the title 'Earl of Essex', but his son is the one I'm concerned about. Gregory Cromwell had been betrothed to Lady Elizabeth Seymour, the sister of the late Lady Jane, and he does not deserve a scheming Seymour as a bride. He is much too good for her. I want him to marry your third daughter, Princess Isabella."

Charles stared at him, horrified.

His Bella, married to the son of a well-known Protestant heretic?!

"There is a significant age difference," he said, recovering a little. "Gregory is twenty two and Bella is only six! If Cromwell expects a grandson, he will have to wait a long time! Bella won't be able to have a child for at least ten years! Have you suggested it to Mary? We both agree over possible matches for all our children. Is Gregory worthy enough for a Princess?"

"Of course he is," said Henry VIII, slightly offended. "I had a look at the boy myself and he is quite handsome! I'm sure Isabella will be grateful to marry a man that will be able to protect her and have enough to care for a family! Your Isabella will be the future Countess of Essex! Isn't that adequate to satisfy you? She won't be poor and title-less!"

"She has enough royal blood to marry a Prince or Duke!"

"Are you refusing my proposal?"

"You want my children to marry English lower nobles?!"

"What are you suggesting? Do you think the Cromwells are too lowly for you? Don't you forget that you were a commoner before I elevated you to Duke! An alliance between you Brandons and the Cromwells will be good enough! I don't want you marrying your children off to foreign royals to challenge my power and authority! Isabella Brandon will marry Gregory Cromwell if it is the last thing I do! I will arrest you and force her to marry Gregory if I must!"

"You rather watch your granddaughter suffer than to allow her to marry for love?! You only care for your own happiness! Yes, daughters are meant for solidifying treaties, but they can marry for love and not be forced to marry for ambitious or wealthy purposes!"

"Why did you marry my daughter then?!"

"To save her from misery with George Boleyn!"

"How can she dwell in desolation with such a charming man?"

"My God! You are the one that kept insisting that his sister is a whore and a witch! Why would you still admire a witch's brother?!"

"You know what? George is innocent of every crime imaginable! I will give him the title 'Earl of Wiltshire', now that his father is dead. Since you stole Mary from him, it'll only be fit if one of your daughters becomes his wife! Imagine that! George marries the daughter instead of the mother! Yes, your Mary will marry George! A Mary for a Mary!"

He laughed like a drunk sailor at a bar.

"You're drunk," said Charles, gritting his teeth. "You do not know what you're saying."

"Yes I do," smirked Henry VIII, swigging a large bottle of wine and taking a huge sip. "You have a liking for Marys, don't you? Your married my sister, and then my daughter! Are you planning to fuck and rape every Mary in the country? Who knows? Maybe you'll be perverted enough to assault your own daughter when your wife dies!"

Ignoring the last insult, Charles walked out, desperately needing fresh air and to cool down from his conversation with the drunken and thoughtless King. He knew that the moment he set eyes on George, he would rip that bastard into pieces! I would rather be arrested than for one of my daughters to be forced to marry that rapist, thought Charles, cracking his knuckles savagely. I will slam his head against the wall and watch his brains explode! I will not allow the King to arrange any marriage for my children! They will all be made by myself and Mary!

"Charles! Is that you?"

Charles turned around and forced himself to smile as he spotted the pregnant Anna heading towards him, a pretty beam on her face.

"I heard about Mary's pregnancy," spoke Anna, who caught up to Charles. "Congratulations on another daughter! I saw Princess Cecily myself, and she is a beautiful baby. You are lucky to be a father. Have you told your children about their new sister?"

"Not yet," said Charles politely. "I had a conversation with the King."

"Oh? About what, if I may ask?"

"My children. I congratulate you on your pregnancy."

"Thank you. It feels odd carrying a child. My sister Sybille, never told me the details."

"I see. Do you think it is a son or daughter?"

"I hope for a son, of course. The King seemed a little pleased at my pregnancy. Is it normal for him to act uninterested in me now that I'm carrying his child? I noticed that many of my English ladies are acting rather improper. What can I do?"

"I'm not a woman, so I don't know about the stress, maybe you should ask Mary? Yes, the King tends to be uninterested during pregnancies. He will be more caring towards your confinement. Trust me, I know his habits. As for your ladies, which ones are more improper? Some of them are from rather promiscuous families-unfortunately. Perhaps if you give me the names of the misbehaving girls and I shall dig into this for you if you like."

"That will be lovely thank you."

"Anything for you, Your Majesty."

Anna nodded happily.

"How are you finding England?" said Charles, changing the subject.

"It is a lovely country," replied Anna. "The people are so friendly and the palaces are beautiful! The gardens are wonderful! The English Court is a little…coarse, if you understand what I mean. In Cleves, we never wear revealing clothes! Especially in the French style! The ladies are very kind, but the younger maids giggle too much for my taste. The men are more jolly and teasing. In Cleves, the men have solemn expressions and hardly talk with the ladies! My brother hates it when a nobleman approached either me or Amalia to converse pleasantries. You are the King's oldest friend. What do you know about his tenure of mistresses over the years?"

"Well, it is accepted that the King should take mistresses from time to time, especially during his wife's pregnancy. It is um, a man thing. They normally don't last long or hold a lot of influence. They get rewarded and married off quickly. You don't have to worry about them. If they have the King's children, nothing much will happen."

"What about this Henry Fitzroy?"

"Henry Fitzroy is the King's illegitimate son by Elizabeth Blount."

"I heard many years ago that the King acknowledged the boy as his own and gave him the title 'Duke of Richmond'. Where is he now?"

"Unfortunately, the boy died during the King's marriage with Lady Northumberland. There were rumours that he was poisoned, but I think he died naturally from Sweating Sickness. The King had never acknowledged another child. He may seem distant to you now, but once you present him with a bonny son, he will shower you with jewels and gifts."

"Did he do that to all his wives?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"When he is presented with his children."

"I suppose so. I remember when he just ascended the Throne with Catherine of Aragon as his bride. The two of them were happy, and he was like a lovesick boy. He was much kinder and considerate of others back then. Hardly anyone was executed. Catherine had so many presents that she did not know what to do with them! After the break from Rome, he changed. With no Catherine to aid and soothe him, he kind of lost control. You will be a good mother, Anna. He will love you as much as he loved all his previous wives and mistresses. I promise you that."

"I am not pretty. Don't lie, Charles. I hear rumours."

"The King is not used to a German wife. He saw Catherine since his boyhood, and was never faced with a political betrothal. He married for love."

Anna's smile faltered a little, and her eyes seemed more distant and sad. Charles knew he was deceiving her about Henry VIII's love. It was known throughout England that he loathed and despised Anna and would do anything to rid himself from her. Truly Anna was a lovely woman who was generous and would not hesitate to hand out coins to peasants or fresh bread to starving children. Only an idiot like Henry VIII would hate his perfect wife.

"Thank you for listening to me," said Anna, a tear landing on her hand with a _splat_.

"I am your friend," said Charles softly, handing her a silk handkerchief.

Anna sniffled and turned away, facing the expressionless green hedges.

"No one else will know about this," said Charles, trying to ease her pain. "I will talk to the King and hopefully we can make your life here more comfortable. Are you homesick? It is expected that it won't be easy to settle in-"

"Your generosity astounds me," wept Anna, wiping her endless stream of tears away. "I thought you would abandon me to the King's mercy when we arrived in England! You and Mary had shown me nothing but kindness since we set foot in England!"

Charles patted her shoulder, unsure what else he should do. From his polished window in the highest tower, Henry VIII witnessed it, a plan formulating in his mind...

* * *

**Mary and Charles's children:**

**Katharine 'Kate' Brandon (1533), Charles 'Charlie' Brandon (1534), Henry 'Harry' Brandon (1535), Mary 'Mimi' Brandon (1535), Isabella 'Bella' Brandon (1536), Elizabeth 'Bess' Brandon (1537), John Brandon (1538), Eustace Brandon (1539), Thomas 'Tom' Brandon (1540), Margaret 'Meg' Brandon (1541), Cecily 'Ces' Jane Brandon (1542). **

**Anne Boleyn's children:**

**Elizabeth Tudor (1533), Eleanor Tudor (1534), Anne 'Annie' Percy (1539), Henry 'Harri' Percy (1540), Mary 'May' Percy (1542). **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

**December, 1542**

Courtiers roamed the courtyards, gardens and corridors softly, waiting to hear the successful delivery of a new Prince from Anna's chambers.

For once, Henry VIII sat in his room, uninterested in the birth of his child.

Mary assisted Anna and the midwives in delivering the child, while Charles waited outside, cursing the King under his breath for not being with him.

"It hurts!" groaned Anna. "Mary, if I don't make it, look after my child. Please Mary! I don't want her abandoned to nursemaids and governesses like Sybille's children! Ahhhh! How long does this pain last for?! When will it LEAVE?!"

She grimaced as she pushed harder.

"Almost there," said Mary encouragingly. "I can see the head!"

Half an hour later, the cry of a new heir rose. The sweaty midwives sat down, relieved they had successfully done their duty. The older midwives glanced at each other. Anna noticed and instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Anna," said Mary, smiling broadly at her. "Congratulations! You have given birth to a daughter! Would you like to see her?"

"A daughter," Anna repeated, holding out her hands. "Is it bad? Sybille had sons...will the King be disappointed? Please tell the truth. Will he be happy or not to have a new daughter? Mary! You have a new half-sister. She is quite young, but I'm sure you will love her. What do you think? Does she have the Tudor look about her?"

"She is lovely," said Mary truthfully.

"Will the King approve?"

"He can prove that he is capable of having a living child, but about the gender...I'm sorry. A son is rare amongst royalty. What will you name this darling child? All children are precious and more special than any jewel in the world."

"I would name her after you, but there are so many Princesses named 'Mary' and I don't think the King will be pleased at the idea of another daughter named 'Mary'. I was thinking of your mother. I heard many good deeds she did to help the poor, and I've decided to name her after the great Catherine of Aragon. She is an inspiration all women should look up to. My daughter will be Princess Catherine Tudor, but will be called 'Cate' for short and to avoid confusion with other Catherines. If the King is displeased with her, what will he do? Will he kill her or take her away? I did not mean to have a daughter! I endlessly prayed for a healthy boy! I swear!"

"There's no need to be frantic. The King won't murder his own flesh and blood!"

"What do you think about Cate?"

"She is lovely in every way imaginable. Why don't you rest and I take Cate to her nursery? I'm sure she will be comfortable in her charming crib. I will see you in an hour. This moment is critical for you. You know the dangers of childbed fever."

Anna nodded, kissing Cate on the forehead lovingly. She held her for a minute and gave her to Mary and closed her eyes. It was exhausting giving birth to a child!

"It will get easier," said Mary, as if reading Anna's thoughts. "The first time is the worst."

Anna smiled and fell into a calming sleep.

"What is it?" said Henry VIII, fixing his beady eyes on Charles.

"The Queen gave birth," said Charles carefully.

"Ah! Finally! I was wondering when our Flanders' Mare would deliver! So! Is it a colt or filly? Don't give me that look, Charles! You know as well as I do that her tenure as my Queen will end shortly! Let's not bother with the suspense and you tell me my newest offspring. I don't know whether a half-German, half-Tudor son is worth it after all!"

"Queen Anna had successfully given birth to a daughter. She was named the Princess Catherine Tudor, in honour of the late Queen Catherine. Both Anna and the Princess are well, and my wife had taken the Princess into the nursery to allow the Queen to rest. As traditional, there is the feast and Christening celebrations to be discussed, and I thought it would be best if you go and talk to the Queen and the two of you to arrange something special for your new daughter, especially now that it is closer to Christmas. I remembered when you would do that with Catherine of Aragon."

"She named my daughter after that Spanish cow?!"

"No. The Queen calledher daughter 'Catherine' after the sainted Catherine of Aragon who cared for the people and ensured their happiness more than her own."

"There is no 'sainted Catherine of Aragon' here! The Catherine I married was a liar! God showed us his anger by refusing to grant me a son! You know that Charles! Now he is furious at the thought of me marrying a German mare he gave me another useless daughter! He was only pleased when I married a demure English knight's daughter, but warned me of her infidelity by taking my sons away! I must have a divorce from Anna!"

"Her brother is the Duke of Cleves."

"You made me marry her, you will help me get rid of her!"

"Do you know how delicate this situation is? On what grounds will you divorce her?"

"This is when you come in, Charles. Everyone is aware of your history as a womaniser. Let's say you found Anna somehow attractive, and with Mary still recovering from giving birth, you enchanted Anna and the two of you began having an affair. Perfect grounds of annulment! I can even declare her brat a bastard and send both mother and daughter into a nunnery and find another younger bride! You'll lose respect and trust, but I will reward you with land, wealth, possessions and titles, I will give you the title 'Prince of Ireland' and you will rule those rebellious Irish on my behalf! What say you, Charles? Will you do your King a favour to achieve his happiness?"

"You want me to trade my reputation for measly goods that are worth nothing to you?! Mary trusts me, and I have not slept with another woman since the day I married her! Anna is a virtuous woman and I will not allow her name to be tainted with lies just for you to be satisfied! Perhaps God is warning you to treat her more like your wife and Queen and then he will grant you a son!"

"I WILL rid myself of Ana someday Charles, and you will regret not helping me!"

Charles stroded out, angry with the King's demands.

"Charles!" called Mary, walking speedily up to him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"The King," sighed Charles, squeezing her hand. "He is unhappy at the Princess Catherine and is adamant to have a divorce from Anna. He wanted me to be his scapegoat and be accused of having an affair with Anna."

"Which will give him legal grounds on foreign soil to annul his union with Anna and bastardise the poor Princess. The Duke of Cleves will be furious at Anna and will ban her from setting foot in Cleves, which will give the King the right to put Anna and Princess Cate into a nunnery. It will also put significant damage onto your reputation and shine light on your…history."

"I don't want you to remember me as a womaniser!"

"I will always remember you as my saviour and a good husband and father."

"Thank you. What should we do about this current situation?"

"The only thing we can do is to warn Anna and keep her in the loop. I don't want her to be heartbroken when the King orders to be arrested for trumped up charges. We promised her our protection, and I think we should extend that to the safety of her child."

"Of course, but we don't want another Great Matter again. I went through that, and it was the worst time of my life. I don't want my baby half-sister to face it at all. If Anna fights back, I admire her spirit, but it can have harsh consequences."

"What do you propose?"

"Compensation."

"Will Anna accept money in agreeing to the annulment?"

"Not just money. I was thinking that if the King agrees to give Anna the status and title of a Royal Princess as well as the possessions, wealth and annuity, and to allow Princess Cate to remain in the Line of Succession after our children, Anna will have nothing to complain about."

"I see what you mean! That way Anna can gain independence and the King will be happily divorced and married to another woman! Who should we tell first? Anna or the King? Anna is resting, but the King is in a foul mood. I don't want to upset or anger them anymore than they already are. Do you think it will be better if we tell Anna first, or propose our idea to the King? If Anna refuses and her brother threatens war, there will be a larger problem. Either Henry VIII will turn to another Lutheran duchy or he will lay aside his plans and marry a Spanish, Austrian or French Princess."

"I say we propose it to Anna first."

Mary nodded, and the two of them headed to Anna's chambers, apprehension brimming in their stomachs like a swarm of hungry locusts.

"Anna," said Mary, sitting on a chair next to Anna's bed. "Are you awake? Charles and I need to talk to you urgently. We're sorry to disturb your sleep."

"What is it?" said Anna, sitting up.

Mary glanced at Charles uncomfortably.

"The King is planning to divorce you," he explained, cracks appearing in his heart as he watched Anna's joyful eyes turn dull and unhappy. "Even though you gave him a living child, the King decided that God has turned against him as long as he's married to you. He's planning to divorce you on the false charges of adultery and infidelity. I don't want you to die in disgrace and poverty so I'm planning to give you an option which might be the key to your freedom. If you accept annulment, you will receive numerous estates, wealth and will have the status of a Royal Princess. I will ensure that you will have precedence over all the ladies of Court with the exception of the King's wife, Princess Mary, our children and the King's daughters (if he has anymore legitimate ones). If you accept it, Princess Catherine will stay in the Succession. If you don't, I fear your life will be in serious danger."

"He hates me," said Anna miserably, tears slipping down her unusually pallid cheeks. "He only wanted me for my dowry and the possible son which was a girl. What can I do now? My mother and brother will not accept me back in Cleves! I cannot stay here in England and watch another Princess take my place as the King's wife just because he loves her!"

"If the King offers you this deal, accept it," urged Mary.

"It will be humiliating!"

"It might save your life. Think about it, Anna! You will be given freedom! Graciously agree to an annulment and the King will be grateful. You will be able to taste liberty and even have the chance to marry for love!"

"What about my Cate? Who will look after her?"

"I will make sure that if the King abandons her to the army of governesses and nursemaids, I'll personally take her to Westhorpe Hall and raise her alongside my own children. It won't be the first time I took care of my own half-siblings."

"Does the King know about this? Are you sure he isn't disappointed at me for bearing a daughter instead of a son? Does he seriously intend on annulling our union? Won't my ladies swear that I am no wanton or whore? I'm with them all the time!"

Charles shook his head sadly.

Anna was sweet, but naive flowers are plucked and eliminated the quickest in the English Court.

Perhaps a cloistered Princess wasn't the_ best_ idea...

"They are not your friends," he said truthfully. "You cannot trust them. All of them come from reasonably ambitious and wealthy noble families. They are all here to be spies for their families, not to be your friends. If the King bribes them with gold or titles, they will comply to his demands and say and sign whatever he wants of them. You will have no one to help you here. They are all the King's sheep, none of them will support your claims."

Anna was as white as a ghost, and she felt worse than in the labouring hours earlier during the day. In Cleves, no one would dare conspire together to bring down the Duchess Consort! They would lose their heads and land!

"Are you alright?" said Mary worriedly.

Anna nodded unsteadily.

"What should I do?" said Anna, in a resigned tone. "If I fight, I will be thrown out without a second glance. What else is there for me to do?"

"Living in the English Court is like living in the woods," Charles explained. "You have to have instincts of survival. If you don't fight to stay alive, you'll be killed by other predators. An important factor to endure life in Court is to keep the King happy. If you do, he'll be your best friend and give you a lot of money and stuff. If you make him angry, you'll be abandoned and die alone."

Anna closed her eyes for a minute.

"Talk to the King," she said, opening them again. "If he agrees, I want it written on paper and I'll consider it. You two have been nothing but kind to me. If I leave, I will always remember the both of you and think of you during my prayers."

* * *

"Hell no!" said Henry VIII angrily. "I will offer her nothing!"

"It is your only choice," said Charles, controlling his temper. "Anna is a foreign Princess, and you do not want to anger the Duke of Cleves by leaving her penniless and renouncing her child a bastard. What will happen if the Duke allies himself with France and Spain and they declare war on you? England will have no allies and will have no chance against them! If you want to divorce Anna, show her and the people that you are a generous and benevolent King and will always aid a damsel in distress! Have you forgotten the name you used in jousts to Catherine of Aragon? 'Sir Loyal Heart'! I thought your dream was to be a true, chivalrous knight like those in legend! Who are you loyal to? Your Queen or yourself?!"

Henry VIII stared at him, arching an eyebrow.

"You abandoned my mother at Kimbolten Castle," said Mary quietly. "You once professed your undying love to her, so what happened? If it wasn't for Charles V, you would've allowed her to remain there and rot to death! Do you want to face another diplomatic situation? One which will tie you with the woman you don't love for all your life?"

"Your mother is dead!" spat Henry VIII. "She never meant anything to me! I married her for the alliance with Spain and her fertility! It was a mistake! I married a cow and now a mare! What did both those marriages bring me? Nothing but damn daughters and bad luck!"

In fury, Mary clawed his face with her sharp nails and drew droplets of blood.

Henry VIII and Charles looked at her in surprise and astonishment.

"You will offer her a deal!" hissed Mary. "I will not have another stepmother pushed aside just because of your selfish agenda! Who is it this time? Another Howard girl?"

"Very well," growled Henry VIII, wiping off the blood. "I will give the Flanders' Mare that preposterous deal you suggested! She will be given castles away from mine and I will never see her again! If you must know, your new stepmother will be beautiful and most likely fertile and able to have sons! Anna had failed, and she must go!"

"Who is she?" said Mary, dreading the King's newest mistress already.

"The youthful and attractive Mistress Kathryn Howard," smirked Henry VIII, pleased at the disgusted expression on her face. "She is a woman Anna can never be. She has looks, fertility and you should've seen her dance and sing!"

"She has no wit," said Mary flatly. "Isn't she one of the Queen's maids?"

Charles was just as revolted at the thought of the eighteen year old, frisky Kitty Howard as the King's current mistress and future Queen.

"It's not for you to decide who my next wife is," sneered Henry VIII. "Now, has Charles informed you of your daughter's betrothal?"

"My daughter's betrothal?" said Mary, taken off guard.

"I guess he hasn't. Tut, tut."

"Which daughter? Who did you betroth her to?"

"Princess Isabella Brandon. I've decided that she will marry Cromwell's son, Lord Gregory Cromwell. I have already given his father the title 'Earl of Essex', and as his heir, Gregory is Baron Cromwell. You seem shocked, my Pearl. What is the problem? You won't have to part from her. Princess Isabella won't even need to leave England!"

"I will not have it! You will betroth my daughter to a lowly Protestant who has no noble or royal blood in his veins! My daughter will be married to a Royal Prince or Duke! I do not consent to the betrothal! I will not have Isabella a future plain Countess!"

"How dare you contradict my decisions?! You were fine with your Mary engaged to that Seymour boy

before his father's execution! What in God's name is wrong with Gregory Cromwell?"

"At least that 'Seymour boy' is Catholic! Not a heretic!"

"AHA! So this is what it's about! You still don't accept me as Head of the Church of England! Why do you acknowledge that Lutheran Flanders' Mare as your stepmother then? Hmm? Are you a traitor after all? I should've married you off to a Protestant when I had the chance to! You are banished from Court and I will send guards tomorrow to fetch your children! Your sons will be off to Ludlow Castle and your daughters will all go to Kimbolten Castle."

To Charles, it felt like time slowly stopped as Mary swallowed the information. Banishment is nothing to her, but the thought of her daughters shipped off to Kimbolten Castle like cattle to the market sent bolts of anger running down her spine.

Henry VIII smirked nastily at her.

"All of them?" said Charles uncertainly.

"Yes," said Henry VIII, his eyes boring into Charles. "Is there a problem? Is there any reason my guards can't remove them to Kimbolten Castle?"

"There is an illness spreading throughout Suffolk, and I believe Katharine and Mimi had both caught it. I received the news yesterday, and sent a letter back, dismissing all the servants, with the exception of the housekeeper and governess. By all means, take our children, but to avoid the illness attacking all of England, it will be best to leave Katharine and Mimi alone to possibly recover. All they need is their mother's love, and I can assure you that they will be sent to Kimbolten Castle once they recuperate from this sickness. However, it is Your Majesty's choice of taking them to Kimbolten Castle with their sisters or leaving them at Westhorpe Hall."

"Leave them there to rot."

"Pardon me?"

"I don't want Mary to go there, catch the fever and die! I want her alive to keep bearing sons! I don't want her dead from nursing useless daughters! I want her healthy and well to keep having sons to continue the Tudor line! Take Mary to Helmingham Hall where she will be exiled from Court until I think fit to call her back. Don't be alarmed, Charles! She will be close to her daughters, but far enough from catching the illness from them! You may visit her from time to time."

He winked mischievously at him.

Charles glared back at him. He lied to save Mary from isolation and loneliness, but hated how the King only wanted his daughter alive to have more sons.

"Please leave," said Henry VIII imperiously. "I will decide Anna's fate alone."

Mary regretted not scratching him harder.

"He will have nothing but war!" grumbled Mary, as Charles pushed her out. "He calls himself a peacemaker, but at this rate, he will have nothing but havoc in England! Why did you say Kate and Mimi are ill? Are you trying to make matters worse? What if he finds out the truth and arrests us? I don't want them penniless and executed just because they're threats to the Throne!"

"I'm giving you a chance to be with them," murmured Charles, glancing around cautiously. "I know the family that lives near Helmingham Hall. They're Catholic and extremely loyal to me, and your late mother, and of course, to you. If you continue resisting his orders, you will find yourself in banishment for at least a year. I have a plan that will save at least some of our children from disappearing into Kimbolten Castle in a way similar to the Princes in the Tower. The King doesn't want our children because of your disobedience! I know he is still afraid of us-especially your sons. If he sires a son upon a wife and dies early, our children will remain threats to your infant half-brother all their lives."

"The best way to silence an opponent is death."

"Something the Plantagenets were good at."

"Let's say that the King allows Kate and Mimi to remain in Westhorpe Hall. I escape from Helmingham to Westhorpe and join Kate and Mimi. What happens next?"

"Contact Charles V. The most we can do is save Kate and Mimi from lowly marriages to family members of the King's favourites. Now I regret not allowing Mimi to marry Viscount Beauchamp. At least he's more noble than Gregory Cromwell and of similar age to Mimi. Charles V can't send armies to Ludlow and Kimbolten to rescue our children. He won't do that either! All we can hope is for two of our daughters to marry well. I will make sure that your letters to him are sent successfully and will send my personal servants to give you his replies."

"Very well. When will I leave?"

"When the King wishes it. I doubt you'll be sent away tomorrow. The King would want you to watch our children be taken away."

Mary nodded, wondering if it would be better to send her daughters away than to leave them at the King's notoriously unreliable temper. She vowed that she would free her children from betrothals that are unsuitable for Princes and Princesses of the Blood. She knew she would personally slaughter a man who would marry her daughter for her wealth and treat her poorly. She knew it was wrong, but couldn't help clenching her teeth in anger at the thought of Henry VIII using her helpless, innocent children as rewards for his favourite ministers.

She was relieved that there was no thought of marrying one of her children to a bastard!

"You should ask your maids to pack your clothes," advised Charles. "Who knows if the King wants you to leave tonight or tomorrow at dawn! I'll try and help arrange better matches for our children. Of course the King won't fully listen to my suggestions, but it's better than nothing. I'd rather one of them marry an English nobleman with actual royal or noble blood through his veins than a commoner raised to peerage. It sounds odd, as I'm a commoner-"

"But your children with me are royal," finished Mary, with an understanding nod. "You view their happiness over your own and you think of them as royal even though you were born a commoner. You aren't ambitious like the Cromwells."

Charles nodded in agreement.

He thought of himself as a commoner (even though others viewed him as a member of aristocracy) and was proud to be born a title-less son of a standard bearer.

* * *

**As I said before, flames usually mean nothing to me, but the latest batch of flames seriously annoyed me. As some reviewers pointed out, this is a FANFICTION and I can decide the fates of my characters (even though they're historical)! If you don't like what happens, WRITE YOUR OWN! That one particular review '****_I also like Mary Tudor, but you are blinded with love and adoration for her, making yourself exposed to distortions of the plot. Your love for Henry Cavill as an actor also blinds you! Many people like Brandon just because they liked Henry cavill's handsome face in the show, and it's your trouble too_****' infuriated me more than the others! I didn't write this with Brandon as an honourable guy because he has a 'handsome face in the show'.**

Ignoring the fact about flames, huge thanks to all the kind reviews! :) 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX

**February, 1543**

Charles stood sullenly beside Henry VIII, who loomed above Anna with his hands on his hips. Anna stared at them fearfully.

"Just sign it," said Henry VIII harshly.

"_Terms and conditions of the divorce settlement_," Anna read in a shaky voice. "_If upon agreeing to the annulment, the Princess Anna of Cleves will receive many estates including Richmond Palace, Bletchingley Palace and Hever Castle, an annuity of four thousand pounds, the address and title of 'Her Royal Highness, the Duchess of Richmond' and the position before all the noble ladies of England with the exception of the future Queen of England, the future Princesses of England, the Princess Mary (Duchess of Suffolk) and her offspring. The Princess Catherine Tudor will remain in the Line of Succession, but will be titled 'Her Highness, the Princess Catherine Tudor of Richmond' and raised alongside the King's future daughters. The Princess Anna will be hereby acknowledged as the King's Beloved Sister_."

She picked up the quill placed before her and slowly dipped it in ink, her hand shaking uncontrollably like a leaf. Glancing at Henry VIII's cruel eyes for the final time as his wife and Queen, she nodded respectfully, tearful-eyed and signed her name on the piece of parchment.

Sadly, she rolled up the paper and handed it to Henry VIII.

"I am no longer your wife and Queen," she said in a resigned tone.

"Excellent," said Henry VIII shortly, nodding back at her curtly. "I will arrange for your maids to pack your bags and prepare your carriage for Richmond Palace immediately. You will stay there until I find it fit to summon you back as my sister. Your Royal Highness, I bid you good day."

He stroded off without another word.

"I have ruined everything," said Anna, staring into space depressively. "I am a coward. I should've fought for my daughter's legitimacy and claim like Catherine of Aragon did. Now no one would want to marry the discarded daughter of a King and his divorced wife. She will have no prospects and will be nothing more than a spare Princess all her life."

"Don't worry about her," comforted Charles, sitting down next to her. "I will ensure that you can see her more often and nothing bad will occur. You have freedom, Anna. Use it wisely. You can marry for love and will never have to involve yourself in politics again!"

"What about my daughter? Will she face what Mary, Elizabeth and Eleanor went through?"

"That will never happen again, I promise you."

"What if the King has a daughter? What will happen to Cate?"

"Don't fret, dear Anna! If worse comes to worse, I will argue against the King! I cannot allow this to pass if he renounces your daughter as a bastard!"

"You are seriously a different man! Ladies have said that you used to compete with the King and your other knightly friends on how many women you would've bedded in a week! It seems you had a carefree life before marrying Mary. I doubt you would've paid any attention to politics. Why did you change? You haven't been cheating on Mary have you?"

"Good heavens no! Mary deserves a good man, not a womaniser like me."

"You have cleansed your soul, have you not?"

"In a way, yes."

Anna smiled faintly at him and rose.

"I better go and say goodbye to Cate," she informed him. "Who knows how long it will be until we see each other? The King might forget us. I know you have your own children to see to, but if it won't bother you, can you please write to me about Cate?"

"Of course," said Charles solemnly. "I will always help a reluctant mother."

Anna nodded gratefully and hesitated for a second.

To Charles's surprise, she suddenly embraced him! He knew she needed brotherly love, and even though she is now the 'King's Beloved Sister', the King would never give her affection of any kind. Charles slowly pushed Anna away.

"You shouldn't do that," said Charles gently. "This is the English Court and you have just signed away your rights as a foreign Princess and the King's wife. You are now an English royal and subject to the King. I don't think you will be protected for long and will have to be careful what you say and do. Anything can be interpreted the wrong way here."

Anna nodded and instantly hurried off.

Charles sat on a chair and stared vaguely at his surroundings, his mind journeying to his past. He missed Mary, and wanted her back.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" said Anne, a frown creasing in her forehead. "What happens if the King finds out you deceived him?"

"It's for the best," said Mary firmly.

"What if Bella falls in love with Gregory? You always said that you wanted your children to marry for happiness. Will you accept him if your daughter and Gregory both have strong affection and love for each other? Don't say it's impossible. Look at yourself and Charles! There's an age gap, but the two of you love each other so much! If Gregory loves Bella to such an extent, maybe he will even convert to Catholicism to appease her? There's still time."

"I'm trying to accept Protestantism, but it is hard! The thought of betrothing my daughter to the son of a heretic is too much! The King forbade any contact between me and my children! It feels like the situation between me and my mother again!"

"You're not alone. I'm here for you."

"Have you heard anything new from Court?"

"Anna of Cleves is no longer Queen. She is the Duchess of Richmond."

"That is a cursed title. My illegitimate half-brother was struck down with illness and killed when he held the title of 'Duke of Richmond'. Jane was forced to marry the King and was plunged into danger when she was the Duchess of Richmond for a few weeks. I wonder what ill fate Anna is destined for! Let us hope it is not execution on false grounds!"

"Indeed. I feel sorry for Anna's daughter, who will most likely be sent away and will join the household of her half-sister once she is born."

"You must be pleased that your first cousin is the King's mistress."

"Why on earth would I be happy at Kitty Howard?! She is beautiful, but a fool."

"Your family will rise like a phoenix from the flames of despair."

"I don't know why all of them cling onto that, that _girl_ for their fortunes and riches. When I saw her last, she seemed too giddy and clueless to be a proper Queen."

"The perfect puppet for Norfolk. Has he planned something nasty already? Let me guess. Did he already plot to have one of his future granddaughters marry Kitty Howard's future son and the Tudors will all be half-Howard? Or is he planning to poison someone?"

"I have no idea."

Mary nodded absently and sipped her tea.

"How is Maria Catalina?" said Anne, changing the subject.

"She is quite well," replied Mary. "Of course it is hard for her to settle with my children, as she's had a simple life with the Mores. She's not used to all the servants, governesses and staff, but I think she is slowly adjusting to it. Her English is improving and is getting along well with my older children. The King had left her here. I made sure she is treated like a Princess. Of course it'll be impossible for her to be addressed as such, but I insisted her title to be 'Dona Maria Catalina Chapuys', not just 'Mistress Maria Catalina'. I want her to keep her Spanish roots."

"The King probably views her as a maid. Isn't she Harry and Mimi's age? At least Mimi and Kate are still here with you."

"For how long? I can't deceive the King forever!"

"Until the time is right for them to be reunited with their siblings. Trust me. I know what you're feeling at the moment. The King has refused to allow me to take Elizabeth and Eleanor back to Alnwick Castle to join their siblings."

"They're here. Perhaps you would like to see them after lunch? You are always welcomed to see and talk to them at any time you wish. I'm happy that you decided to come and keep me company here instead of staying in Court. The King hadn't banned you from Court, and your husband is quite a powerful man. If the King angers him, he could always support the Scots and bring turmoil to England's north. Catalina is quite comfortable around your daughters as well! What are you thinking, Anne? Are you planning a betrothal of some sort?"

"How do you possibly know?"

"I know you well enough. Oh, and when Norfolk is concocting some evil plan, he has the same expression that you have at the moment."

"Oh lovely! At least I now know I have some common ground with Norfolk, apart from our blood. Yes, I am thinking of a possible betrothal."

"Your children are quite young."

"I guess that part of me hasn't changed much. I wanted Elizabeth and Eleanor to marry well, but after they were bastardised, my hopes were dashed. Now, the most I can hope for is for them to marry nobles, and if worst comes to worst, they might have to marry Howards. Oh dear, you're giving me a disapproving look. What is it Mary?"

"By any chance, are you planning to propose an alliance between us?"

"Alright. You got me. I was hoping for Annie to marry one of your younger sons. My husband prefers an alliance with the Nevilles, but what good will that bring? In every generation, a Neville marries a Percy, and that had not achieved a sense of peace in any way! I'm sure that an alliance between the Percys and the Brandons will bring a fruitful friendship between our two families. I don't know if you want your daughter to be the future Countess of Northumberland, so I am prepared to offer up one of my daughters to be a future Princess Consort of England."

"What strikes me odd is that the King gave my children the titles 'Prince' or 'Princess', but he never acknowledged Charles as a Royal Duke of Suffolk or even a Prince! Cate is now a 'Princess of Richmond', but what will my children be?"

"Perhaps the King is considering to make you the Princess of Wales?"

"I doubt it. He will always be wanting a son to replace me."

"Truthfully, do you want to be Queen?"

"If you want the most honest truth, I don't know. Before, I absolutely wanted to be Queen Regent, and nothing could prevent me from succeeding that, but now…I don't know if my fate is to ascend the English Throne. I've been having nightmares that the people will hate me, and I won't be able to accept Protestants and will burn them at stake!"

"They are nothing but dreams of your worries. Why don't you travel to Protestant areas of Germany and understand why they broke away from the Pope?"

"Do you think the King will allow it?"

"Don't let the King know?"

"How?!"

"Convince the King to allow you to go to Rome. Tell him that you will be his ambassador and try to ask the Pope to accept you as the King of England. If he gives you permission, go to Germany. Rome can wait until you finish in Germany."

"That is a good idea! I'm afraid of leaving my children though. I hardly hear things from Court, and I don't want to be told by letter that one of my children becomes married to a man I don't approve of. Do you think it is worth it if I go to Protestant Germany?"

"Yes. It will get rid of your nightmares."

Mary studied Anne's face for a minute and realised she was telling the truth.

"Will you come with me?" she said hopefully.

"Sorry," said Anne apologetically. "If I want to remain in Court and stay near my husband, I have to stay here. I can take care of your children if you want? I promise that I won't let any harm go to them and I will not betroth them to anyone without your promise. If it makes you feel better, I'll send a letter to you about them and England once a week?"

"That will be great," said Mary, glad to have Anne for a friend. "If it won't trouble you that is. If Charles needs to know, tell him. I will write to the King immediately, as he does not wish to see me. I hope you're right and I learn more from Germany about Protestantism. Perhaps my mother is wrong and Protestants are not heretics. Maybe if I can fully accept Protestantism, I will be a fair, good Queen. Hopefully all the nightmares will cease."

Anne smiled, but faltered as an image of Norfolk projected himself into her mind.

"Are you alright?" said Mary, noticing her frozen smile. "You look a little ill. Would you like me to go and fetch the local physician for you?"

"I'm fine," said Anne, giving her an assuring look. "Just a little tired. Maybe we had enough tea and should go and see the children?"

* * *

"Why did you call for me?" said Norfolk, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me anymore, Lady Northumberland."

"You have spies in Westhorpe Hall," said Anne curtly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I recognise the boy from your services. Your illegitimate cousin, John Hill. What are you up to? I hope you have no intention to poison Mary! If you do, you will regret it! What are you up to? I care for my friend, not your ambitions."

"As you said numerous times. It is good you recognise Master John Hill. He will be of greatest assistance to you. Now, are you ready to help me again? I'm pleased you and Mary are such good friends. It will make matters like this much easier. I have word that it was your idea to send Mary to Germany! Wise idea! What is your next step? Perhaps we can join plans? It will bring nothing but good wonders once our plans succeed, which they will!"

"I will not help you!"

"Do you think Mary is really your friend or using you as her connection to Court?"

"How am I to know that you aren't using me as a pawn for your own ends and you won't betray me if we get caught? I rather be false friends with Mary than to assist your filthy plans! I want to know what you're planning to do!"

"You're wasting my time, Lady Northumberland. I see that nothing is coming from our conversation, and I am an extremely busy man."

"I have my eye on you, Norfolk."

"No my dear. I have my eye on _you_. You will regret not helping me. Not only will you be disinherited from the riches that will arrive at the success of my plan, but I will ensure you that your life will end and your dear children will be permanently in my care."

Anne pointed to the door and Norfolk left with a sneer.

* * *

Mary stood in front of 'the Black Cloister', reminding herself to think of it as the home of the famous Protestant Martin Luther, not a former monastery.

The wooden door opened and the elderly Martin Luther shuffled out, a smile on his face.

"Princess Mary," said Luther, kissing her hand. "I have heard so much about you. It is a pleasure to see you in person here in Wittenberg. Where is your husband and children? I thought it would be a family occasion, not just you."

"Change of plan," said Mary, wondering what kind of man Martin Luther is. "My husband wasn't granted permission to leave England, and my children aren't permitted either. Only I was allowed to travel abroad, but I came here at a certain risk."

"I understand. Especially with such a tyrant for your father."

"You have always fascinated me, um…"

"Just call me 'Luther'. Everyone does."

"Very well, Luther. Ever since the King declared his marriage with my mother illegal, I heard about you and wondered how you had the courage to break away from Rome."

"Ah, I wanted to know the reason of your visit, and now I know why. I cannot explain why, but I just believed what I thought was right. I believed in it all, and others had the same opinions. You are a devout Catholic, and your mother and grandmother were strictly of the Catholic faith. Why do you want to know my reasons for not being a Catholic? Are you planning to aid Charles V in removing Protestants and believers like me? I am honoured to have you as my guest in here, but please, the topic of religion makes me uncomfortable. Especially conversing with a Catholic Princess."

"I want to accept the Protestant faith."

"I'm sorry?! _You_ want to be a believer of the New Faith?! Are your intentions to disappoint your ancestors?! They will be furious at you!"

"I don't wish to convert to Protestantism, but I want to learn and understand Protestantism. Maybe my mother is wrong that you are a heretic. Maybe there are more to Protestantism than I thought. I believe you are the one to tell me about it."

"There are Protestants in England."

"You started it all. You taught others, why not me?"

Luther looked at Mary, wondering whether it would be a good idea to teach the granddaughter of the Catholic Monarchs the New Faith, which was the exact opposite of the religion she was raised by. She stared at him with a determined look, and he gave in.

"My sincere apologies, Princess," he said finally, to Mary's disappointment. "It will be against my conscience. However, I can take you to a…private meeting with Johann, Elector of Saxony, and a secret meeting of Protestant believers. You might find it better to hear the reasons from firm believers, not from a man like me. I married a nun! You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I have no objections for you to pray in the Catholic manner, even if you're under my roof. I cannot deny a guest anything within good reason! What do you think?"

"I suppose so," said Mary hesitantly.

"You must see the rest of my family," said Luther, stepping aside for Mary to go in. "My wife is Katharina von Bora, and our children are Hans, Elisabeth, Magdalene, Martin, Paul and Margarethe. I'm afraid Elisabeth and Magdalene had left our world. They can speak English, so there is no need for translation between you and my family."

Mary smiled at the thought of children. She found it a little hard to believe that a man like Luther would have time to marry and have a family!

Wouldn't there be a herd of people that want him dead?

Didn't he have to be on guard for assassins every hour of every day?

An attractive lady walked up to Luther and smiled at Mary. Mary smiled back, assuming that she was Luther's wife, Katharina.

"I am Katharina Luther," the woman introduced herself. "Martin's wife. You must be ravenous from your journey. It isn't a smooth trip from England to Wittenberg and your food on the ship isn't probably the most healthy or safe."

"It was quite a voyage," agreed Mary, liking Katharina already.

"Take a seat Princess. Have you ever had simple country food before? I believe the simplest food you ate were still the best in the village! Unfortunately, our meals are not equal to it at all. I'm sure you will prefer the feast presented to the Elector of Saxony. They are more suitable to a Princess. I understand if you refuse our meals-"

"Nonsense! I am your guest and I will eat anything! If you serve grass due to the lack of crops, I shall eat grass if my life depends on it!"

"We will not serve you grass! Perhaps, our finest bread and chicken-"

"There's no need to get your best dishes for me!"

"You are a Royal Princess!"

"Not today. As long as I'm here, I will be plain Mary Tudor and a special guest of Martin Luther and his family. What will you normally eat today?"

"Thin slices of bread with a light layer of ham and butter? We have two pieces each. I don't want you to remain hungry throughout the afternoon…"

"I'm sure I can live on that amount."

Katharina nodded uncertainly.

"Is that her?" said a nine year old girl, peering at Mary from behind Katharina's skirts.

"I'm Mary Tudor," said Mary, crouching down to shake her hand. "Your father is kind enough to allow

me to stay with you and your family for a while. Who are you? Do you want to tell me your name?"

"I am Margarethe Luther," the young girl said shyly.

"A lovely name! Why don't we leave your mother and father alone for a little while and you show me your siblings and where you sleep?"

"Okay. Hans is busy, so he cannot be with us."

"I'm sure I will be able to see him another time then."

"Martin and Paul are coming home shortly. They're with their friends in the town square. I wish I can go, but Papa said it is too dangerous for me. He said I can go with him when I'm older. Why am I only allowed in the small garden while my brothers can go to the town square?"

"Well, your Papa wants to protect you, and you are his only daughter left. He doesn't want something bad to happen and he doesn't want to lose you. Your sisters have already been parted, and I don't think he can live if you join them."

As Mary followed Margarethe around 'the Black Cloister', she wondered if Henry VIII promised to protect her when she was a young child of nine.

Did he truly love her as the Pearl of His World?

Did he genuinely care for her wellbeing?

Was there compassion and true love and remorse in his soul, hidden by the clouds by darkness, cruelty and monstrosity? Would it be possible for him to return as 'Bluff King Hal'?

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely long wait, but I had to study for exams! I'm taking a guess that not all of you will like this chapter much, and if you must flame me, please make it a light flame! As for the question about length, I'm sorry but I don't know, and if Mary would be Queen, I kind of changed my mind about the original plot line, so I don't know about that either. Sorry :( Please review! :) **


End file.
